save my soul
by slake333
Summary: Finn has been kidnapped by a female demon and she is going to do more then try and kill him. Finn better hold on because he is about to be sent on a journey of love, hate, betrayal, deception and exhilerating moments. you will not believe how it ends in this world, because the broken soul is never really the one you suspect. *updated summary*
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys this going to be my first fan fic about adventure time… ooooh… I'm soo excited hehehe… to tell you the truth I am so nervous about what you readers are going to say about it… but that's not going to stop me mwahahahaha there may sexual content later in this fan fic and I haven't yet who Finn is gonna end up with it could be one of the princesses or you could send me an OC but in the end I will decide who it is….. **____** anyway let's get the nasty bit out of the way**_

_**disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of adventure time even though I wish I could :P**_

It was cold and dark. Finn didn't dare move in case she might come back, he was half naked and hiding in the branches of a tree, somewhere below there is this hideous creature of a woman she had long black figure nails that could of cut Finn in half, in fact it was her intentions except it was a certain part of Finn she wanted to eat.

"Jake I need help man, I think I'm going to die" Finn whispered to himself,

He was all alone in a weird forest after being kidnapped by this psychotic woman who wanted to-to eat his manhood, the thought of losing it made Finn almost cry. he almost got molested and now he was going to be eaten half naked. Then the most demonic scream screeched through the forest.

"_**I smell you human and I know you're up there"**_

Finn leapt from the tree and spun around to kick the demon but it was futile she grabbed his leg and pinned him down, she grinned. When Finn thought it couldn't get any worse she stabbed him through the leg, he screamed in agony, he was getting weak, the blood was rushing out quickly she must have hit an artery.

"Why are you doing this?"

Finn's voice was getting sore, he then realised that the demons hand was around his neck squeezing, not enough to make it hurt but just enough to make it hard to breath.

"_**why?... whyyy."**_ She sounded it out like she didn't understand. she looked at him for a second then at the sky.

Finn took this as his chance while the demon was distracted he looked around for anything to try and kill her with. All he saw was a big stick. He reached for it and grabbed a hold of it, the demon looked at Finn again. It was too late.

"GET OFF ME!" Finn shouted. Plunging the stick deep into the eye socket of the demon. She reeled back and screamed. Finn got his leg free and kicked her in the head. He stood up, then fell again. He had completely forgot about the hand around his throat when he got up the demons sharp nails were dragged down his chest.

"aaarrrrgghhh" Finn was now writhing in pain he couldn't move properly and blood was poring out of the scratch marks down his chest. His leg felt like it was paralysed but he tried to get up again. But all he could manage was get on his knees. The demon was now in agony as she was pulling out the stick. Her eye was healing and he new he had to get moving or beat dead in the next minute or less.

"_**where are you human, I'm going to rip your eye out slowly then your going to feel every bit of pain I do to you." **_Finn looked at her

"then what, are you going to do eat me!." His voice was weak but hear able

She looked at him. He could see the other eye healing.

"_**no.. no….no"**_ she was saying it very slow which scared Finn more

" what then. Don't make me wait demon" he was trying his hardest to get up. he was half way up on two feet when he had heard the most scariest thing in his life

"_**im going to screw your dead body. Hahahahaha"**_

Finn got up so fast she didn't even see it, she charged after him through the forest. She knew that he would soon succumbed to his wounds. so all she had to do was follow. As long as he stayed in the forest she could find him no matter what.

Finns body was on fire. he was so afraid, more than when he was near the ocean. He was running as fast as he could. But there was more blood coming out of his leg and chest. He was getting weaker and weaker with each step he took.

"I have come so far" his voice was dying he could hardly breathe. His vision began to blur the next he knew he was on a grassy plain just outside the forest. Finn collapsed he could move anymore but managed to land on his back the rain began to pour down.

'_it's so nice'_ he thought. He could see the demon walking across the field. Finn started thinking about his friends and Jake, he was wondering if his brother was going to be okay after he was dead.

The demon stood over Finn her eye fully healed, she reeled her hand back and sharp claws came out of her skin.

"_**die Finn the human" **_Finn closed his eye waiting for the final blow, but for some reason she was taking her time, he opened an eye and looked ahead, his vision was still blurry but he saw her running away. Then there was shouting. First there was one voice, but then six more voices shouted out. He couldn't make out her they were but they had funny looking bodies. Finn blacked out.

"oh my god it's Finn the hero" one voice said

"he is hurt badly, we should back to the kingdom"

"okay everyone grab a hold of him"

"on three!… one… two…three!"

**Well guys that's the first chapter, I will up load more chapters on a regular basis my next one will be on Monday… thanks and don't forget to review or pm .also any advice is helpful thanks… bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay I got my first review.. hahaha that's awesome **____**… I feel so motivated. Funny thing.. when I write it makes me happy knowing people are going to read it. Hahaha yay anyway lets get this show on the road…. Oh and I forgot to mention that finn was fifth teen in this…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of adventure time. **_

Finn awoke with a start. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, all he could see was lights flashing above his head and people on both sides of what feels like a bed, But he was moving. More like people were pushing the bed.

"doctor, he's awake" a rock person in a nurses outfit was running next to him then this doctor just suddenly appeared next to her.

"Finn, it's me doctor princess, look I need you to stay awake and not move okay" He try to reply, but the pain was stopping him, all he could manage was a groan of pain. Finn began to slip in and out of consciousness. Then the nurse started talking again.

"doctor princess, the leg artery seems to be deeply cut" the nurse moved aside so the she could look. She looked at the wound that was gushing out blood.

"Oh dear. We need to get him to the O.R STAT!" doctor princess looked at the nurse who was now busy not trying to faint by all the blood that was coming out of the fifth teen year olds body.

"nurse, can you inform his brother of what has happened."

"yes, doctor"

The doctor ran ahead of the group pushing Finns bed, to get ready for the teens surgery. She then did something that she thought she would never do. She prayed to the cosmic owl to watch over Finn.

Finn felt hollow, broken, alone, dead. He was in darkness and he didn't know what to do. Finn just sat there or floated he didn't know which. He just peered into the pitch black.

"is this is what it is like to be dead" a flash of light appeared and the darkness began to change to castle. Finn could see a giant tower, he walked over and touch the base of the tower, it was made of candy.

"I'm in the candy kingdom, but I thought I was de-." Finn stopped when he heard music he walked around the base of the tower to see the candy people having a party, it looked ordinary, until he saw himself among the crowd dancing with jake.

"what the hell, that's not possible" the next thing he new cinnamon bun tried to do a front flip and crashed into the tower. A massive crack went all the way up to the top, where pb was standing.

"OH SHIT!, I GOT YOU BUBBLEGUM!" no one heard him or even noticed that she was falling. Finn was about to catch her when a shadow went straight through him and caught her. Everyone just gasped when they realised what happened. The young Finn had just saved princess bubble gum.

The older Finn just stood there in awe, then it hit him.

"this is how my search for the enchiridion started."

Another flash and he was sent to another area. It was a forest. Voices were calling out to finn.

"_**finn, finn the human, follow, yes follow come, yes ,come, come "**_

"who are you, show yourself"

"_**come, finn the human follow**_ "

"why" he looked around and saw there was nothing he could do except follow the voice.

" _**yes,yes,yesss, follow**_ "

He began to walk. Finn walked for what felt like ages, he collapsed his chest was sore and his leg was bleeding but he couldn't figure out the reason why. The voice returned except this time it was more sinister and familiar.

"_**finn the human, do you feel tired? "**_

"ye- yes. I ne-need to-to rest" it was hard to breath like there was a hand wrapped around his throat. Then Finn felt this was all to familiar, he began to piece together the pieces, like why was he so tired and his leg was bleeding, and then there was why it was getting hard to breath. The voice spoke again and this time it finished the puzzle for him.

"_**I wont your corpse human"**_

" glob no!" he tried to get up but she hand her hand around his throat again. She pinned him against a tree.

"let me go" finn tried his hardiest to at least loosen her grip. But once again he was weak.

" _**well, well weeeeell.. finn the human your looking pretty banged up..hehehe"**_

" where am I"

"_**your in my little spell, Finny boy"**_

"what spell?" finn was now staring into her eyes

"_**well, finny I was going to kill ,you the other day, but when those stupid villagers appeared"**_ she was looking angrily into Finns eyes

"_**no as those villagers where running towards you, that question popped into my head again, why. Why would some villagers risk there lives for one boy."**_

"because it's better to help someone then to let them die while you stand by and watch" the demons grip had loosen but finn was still stuck to the spot.

"_**that is meaningless" **_

"and what your doing right now isn't"

"_**well, uh umm."**_ Finn couldn't help but laugh as the demon was trying to think of way to find a meaning. But she didn't like this at all.

" _**shut the fuck up" **_ she shook finn until he stopped laughing. She found this boy intriguing.

"_**now listen closely Finny"**_ she leaned in and whispers into his ear.

"_**I could kill you right now and your body will also die"**_ Finn gulped hard he could feel the heat coming from her breath.

"but" Finn seriously hoped there was a 'but' in there.

" _**but, I find you intriguing, so I'm going to stick around in your head for a bit. I'm every night im going to make you feel pain, sorrow, regret, jealousy and my favourite" **_ she stopped and licked up the side of his neck and nibbled on the lobe of he's ear making Finn moan.

"_**pleasure."**_ She licked her lips and looked at Finns faced which was now red as a tomato. Finn had to admit now that he got a closer look she wasn't hideous at all she was quite beautiful. He stopped those thoughts as he remembered she was evil and Finn seriously hates evil.

There was voice calling out to Finn but it wasn't the demons. The demon looked at Finn and noticed her time was running out,

"_**since we're going to be spending a lot of time together my name is rosette"**_

And with that she let go of Finn and he fell into blackness. He slowly awoke to the voice that was calling.

"come on bro wake up"

**Well guys that's chapter 2 this crazy adventure of darkness and pleasure, please don't forget to review, because I just love reviews… yay.i will post soon hopefully tomorrow .see you guys l8ter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What up guys… i got third chapter right here.. tell you the truth I had trouble writing this yesterday.. I had some complications with an ex… so I was tired and an emotional wreck, any way I pulled through those emotions and decided to write the third chapter today instead of tomorrow… heehehe… aren't you guys lucky **____**… any way forget all that non important stuff and on with the show**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesome show adventure time**_

_**(where going to be spending a lot of time together)**_

Finn awoke on the floor of his tree house bedroom to it was still dark outside, rosette had just given Finn his first dream . just remembering it made him begin to sweat again, but what could he think, it had been three days since he was out of the hospital. Finn had remembered waking up to see pebbles, Marcie and flame princess who was outside the window trying not to set things on fire. They had said that they got the news first and rushed to the hospital to hear Finn was in the operating theatre.

They wouldn't admit it but Finn could see their eyes were reddish, well he knew Marcie's and bubble gums eyes were he couldn't tell about fp. Then his brother rushed through the door and jumped on the bed completely forgetting why he might have been in hospital for the first place.

All in all he managed to get home early if he promised not to do any adventure stuff for a week.

"a whole week" Finn mumbled to himself as he got back into bed, this time he was not going back to sleep. He just sat in bed hearing his brother snore and mumble something about meat man. He stifled back a laugh. He thought jake and him could go on a trip tomorrow to the market kingdom and buy some cool things, like swords or armour, maybe a brand new backpack his old one was barely holding together

"yep definitely getting a new one" Finn looked at the ceiling and before he knew it the sun was coming up and jake woke up

"morning bro" Finn said. Jake looked at him for a second. Began stretching out his arms and legs

"mmm. Morning Finn, how did you sleep" Finn thought about telling everyone about rosette. But the villagers that help him said it was a bear that attacked him, so Finn just went with it, he hates lying to jake and his friends but it is better than sounding crazy.

"I slept like a rock"

'_**liar, liar pants on fire' **_ Finn jumped when he heard Rosette's voice in his

" you okay bro"

"yep just kind of in the mood to get moving" Finn avoided jakes eyes

"_**oh come on Finny tell him about the sexy demon in your head"**_

'_there is nothing sexy about you' _ thought Finn

'_**oh yeah what if you imagined me with my tits out'**_ finn turned as red as a tomato

" you sure your okay Finn your looking a little red"

"it's hot-um yes it's…. very… hot" Finn gulped

'_don't make me think that again'_

'_**oh you enjoyed it hehehe'**_

" hey Jake we she go to the market kingdom today and get some cool stuff"

"Can't bro I was going to spend some time with lady today" Finn looked at the ground

"Wait a second you to could have a date at the market kingdom with lady and I could tag along"

Jake looked at Finn while he was thinking about it.

"you sure you're okay Finn you usually don't do anything like double dates" Finn looked shocked

"Um I didn't mean it like that" said Finn

"well it is either get someone to go with you or I'm not going" Jake looked a little to serious for something like this.

"Fine" Finn first called Marcie

"_hello"_

"hey_"_

"_oh weenie what's up"_

" um well Jake and lady are going to market kingdom and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me"

"_sure" Finn jumped and down thinking he just got a date._

"so what time can you be here"

"_sometime on Monday"_

" what Monday" he was looking sad now

" _wait you meant today oh then I can't, I'm in the nightosphere spending time with my dad sorry"_

"it's okay Marcie, I gotta go talk to you later"

"_bye Finn"_

"bye"

Finn then tried princess bublegum then flame princess but he got the same answer they were both busy

"no luck" said Jake

"there all busy" Finn was actually sad that no-one out of the three girls he liked were all busy.

"well maybe you should call one of the other princess" finn shivered at the thought of going to the market with someone like strawberry princess.

"well you got until I get back from calling lady, okay" Jake began walking up stairs leaving Finn in a little silly situation.

His mouth became dry it was hard to breath then rosette's voice rang in his head

" _**maybe I can help finny"**_

"n-no" that's all Finn could say as a black smoke appeared from his mouth and onto the floor beside him when it was over Finn was on the ground, the next thing that was happening was . he was being rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and was accidently stared up at what Looked like black lacy underwear. Finn blushed madly at what he was looking at then the mysterious girl sat on his chest, with legs on both sides of him.

She had short white hair with black a strip on the fringe that looked like it could stop here from seeing if it fell down, the clothes she were wearing consisted of a red and black corset with a a checker style skirt. The last bit was blue and black thigh high stockings and some combat boots.

"missed me" Finn was staring into her light green eyes.

"who are you" the girl looked shocked

"seriously Finny will you always need a reminder" she licked up the side of his neck and moaned as she nibbled on his ear. Finn couldn't believe it, this girl looked nothing like the demon that had kidnapped and nearly killed him

"ro-rosette"

"exactly finny"

There was a loud thud then shouting. It was Jake running full pelt at rosette

"GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU-you- wait a minute you're a girl."

"of course I am" Rosette looked annoyed that people keep mistaking her for something or some one else. Jake on the other hand looked between the mysterious girl and Finn and wondering why she was sitting on top of him.

"holy crap Finn you work fast don't you"

"wait jake it's not what it loo-"

"I was upstairs for five minutes and you find a girl that quickly. Especially one that looks hot man I envy you. " Jake whistles at Finn while rose just laughs

"why thank you umm- what's your name" Jake almost slaps himself for being so rude

"my name is Jake the dog" Jake was still wandering why she was sitting on Finn.

"my name is rosette, but you can call me rose for short" rose then looks at a very nervous Finn who was trying not to look between her legs. Then Jake spoke again

"um, I know this kinda sounds weird ,but why are you sitting on Finn" Finn just lets out a sigh of relief that his brother finally noticed.

"oh I tripped and must of forgot when you came rushing at us" she pretended to be scared again and Jake fell for it hook line and sinker.

" I'm so sorry , um let me make it up to you, are you both hungry" rose looked at Finn

"are you hungry to Finny"

"if it means you get off me then yes"

"Finn!" jake sounded shocked and was looking at Finn.

"what"

"don't be so rude to your date"

"date! She is not my date!"

"then what was I called here for" rose pretended to tear up. Jake just look pissed

"that's just low bro"

"but, but- a wait I was just joking" rose just looked at him trying to hide a grin

"oh thank you" she hugged Finn and whispered into his ear.

"this is fun" before he could say something .Finn was distracted by the smell of food. So he and rose just sat down and got ready to eat.

After they ate at the tree house. Finn, Jake and rose walked to the market kingdom where they met up with lady, Finn was having an awesome time until Jake and lady had to go look at a special shop. They told Finn not follow and that meant that he was stuck with rose.

"okay, lets get this straight, this is not a date"

"okay" Finn just looked at her surprised

" well that wasn't so hard"

" you have to by me something "

"what, why"

"that's my price for making me not all touchy feely"

" No!"

"it is either that or I could just kill you right now, how about that?" she could hear Finn gulp giving her a satisfied grin. But she decided to stare at him until he gave in.

"okay, okay you win just stop staring it's creeping the hell out of me.

"yay, I also want a piggy back" finn tried not to laugh at the demon.

" how old are you ten" the rose began staring at him again but, she had her razor sharp teeth exposed

"for your information, I'm over a thousand years old, if you want I could turn into an eighty year old and make you give a piggy back and have everyone laughing or I could keep this sexy fifth teen year old body your decision. But either way I get that piggy back."

"wow. Um okay"

She walked over to Finn and he just crouched down, when she was on he back they began their stroll around the market, Finn wasn't liking some off the looks he was getting from the male majority of the public as he was carrying around a hot girl.

"if only they knew what she was like" Finn mumbled to himself

After a couple of hours Finns back was getting sore, if they didn't Find something she liked soon his back might break.

"oh look over there Finny" she was jumping up and down on his back making it feel worse. She was off Finns back and floating over to a stand of necklaces

"wait!, you can float" Finn was generally surprised and Pissed.

"yeah, did you seriously forget"

" so if you can Float then why did you want a piggy back ride"

" because I just wanted one" Finn was straitening his back when she called him over to the stand

" oh Finny, this looks so pretty" she held it up to show Finn, it was a two piece necklace with two demonic hands holding each other together . the goblin shop keeper looked at the couple standing in front of her.

" that there, is a rare necklace, it can split in two, one for each"

" oh Finn this is the thing I want"

"okay" Finn looked at his coin pouch then at the shop keeper

"that will be fifty gold"

"fifty are you serious"

" as I said, it is a very rare necklace" rose was already putting the necklace on so Finn just paid and they walked away.

Finn went too look at the shop and it was gone, as if it wasn't there at all.

_**Okay that's chapter three I have to say that rose is a very moody girl. I had to stop there because it was getting late for me. And please don't forget to review because I love reviews yay.**_

_**Rosette: if you guys don't review I will eat slakes soul.**_

_**Slake: what the… hell no! eat a cookie!**_

_**Rosette: yay! Cookies! *eating cookies***_

_**Slake333: well I think those cookies well satisfy her for a while but to be on the safe side please review!.**_

_**Rosette: *glaring at slake* *eats more cookies***_

_**Slake333: well I will post another chapter soon so see you guys later.**_

_**Rosette: *mouthful of cookies* bye bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow.. I have got some good reviews….they make me all happy inside that people like my story.. thank you so much to everyone that's reading this story . you guys make writing worth it…so I m going to make this an awesome story.**_

_**Rosette: don't worry guys I will make sure he keeps posting, or I will eat his soul. *evil laugh***_

_**Slake333:*throws a cookie out the window* oh my I dropped my cookie.**_

_**Rosette: what flavour was that!?**_

_**Slake333: choc chip **_

_**Rosette: gimme! *jumps out of window***_

_**Slake333: hehe… funny I never actually threw a cookie out the window *laughs* any way let's get this chapter started people**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of adventure time**_

"I swear, the shop was just there" Finn whispered to himself, to be honest he was shocked why did goblins have to be so mysterious just scared him most days.

"what's up Finny" Finn turned to see rose who was now examining her shiny new necklace

"um.. nothing" he looked up to see the sun was setting.

"it's getting late maybe we should-" Finn was interrupted as person ran past and barged straight into rose. Then they got up and kept running.

"Finn!"

"what are you hurt?"

"no, but that persom just took my necklace" Finn looked in the direction and now he was pissed, he began chasing after the thief

"hey bring that back thief, that thing just cost me fifty gold!" the thief ran into the market square then took a right, Finn knew they were heading for the night market. Finn began to feel the pain in his leg. He shouldn't be doing this much after coming out of hospital. But he never likes letting bad people get away, so he just took off after the thief again.

"get, back here" they were running really fast, Finn almost ran into a market couple, but he managed to dodge by front flipping over them, to everyone watching they thought it was the coolest thing they saw all day. But it was a different matter for Finn, when he landed he felt fine, but 20 metres later and he was struggling, the pain was setting in.

"argh, crap!" he couldn't see the thief ahead of him. Finn just felt like crap now, just thinking what rose was going to do to him after, he tells her he lost the necklace, just terrified him. He would have to find the thief or probably suffer the death penalty. And he really wants to live so he began backtracking, and as if luck was on his side, he saw the thief standing in a crowd trying to blend in.

"Gotcha" he reached into the crowd and pulled them out, he was about to hit them when he finally got a look at the thief, it was a teenage girl with blue hair and purple skin, Finn let go and she fell to the ground, she dropped the necklace too.

"im so sorry, please don't hurt me" she began crying now

"I'm just trying to look after my little sister, she's sick and hungry, just don't hurt me, please let me go" she looked up at Finn, he just didn't know what to do, he looked around and saw a lot of the market people staring.

"go" she looked up him

"what"

"you heard me, I said go" the girl began getting up. She was about to take off when Finn grabbed her by the arm she jumped.

" i-I thought y-you said I could go" she turned around to see Finn reaching behind his back, the girls thoughts were going haywire, did he lie, was he grabbing a knife. She didn't really want to die and leave her little sister all alone. She was about to scream for help, but she stopped when she saw what was in Finns hand… it was a coin purse.

"there is a 150 gold in here, now listen closely." She just nodded

"that's enough gold to buy some food and medicine for a couple of months, now im going to give this to you, if you promised one thing."

The girl was shocked, trying to steal from this guy's girl, he was still going to help her

" I want you to promise me that you will stop stealing and try to get a job, okay"

"okay" Finn put the coin purse in her hand and she hugged him, said thank you and ran off.

He bent down, picked up the necklace and place it in his pocket, he walked all the way back to market square where he saw rose sitting by the fountain.

"did you get my necklace back" Finn thought it my be a good idea to throw it so it landed in the fountain so she would have to get in the cold water to get it, that would have been great payback for making him give her piggy back ride, but he thought it was to cruel.

"pull your hair back" she did just that and Finn tied it around her neck.

"thanks Finny" she floated around the fountain, it's only when jake and lady appeared did she plant her fit back on the ground.

"hey, Finn"

"hey Jake, you ready to head home"

"nope"

"what"

"I'm spending the night at ladys"

"oh okay" Finn was use to this Jake would sometimes stay over at lady's for days and he would be alone at home.

"don't worry bro I only be gone tonight, I will be back by morning" Jake doesn't like leaving Finn by himself but he also likes spending time lady so he usually does this for a day or two, sometimes three but that's about the limit.

"yeah it's okay Jake I will see you tomorrow" what the two brothers didn't notice was rose was having a conversation, it's only when Jake heard a shocked voice of lady did he finally notice.

"what is it baby"

"rose was just telling me that she just received word her home was destroyed"

"wha-" Finn definitely knew this was a trick and she just got Jake to believe her.

"oh dear maybe you should stay a the tree house with Finn and me for a while"

"wait Jake I think that's a bad ide-"he stop when he saw the death stare coming from not just rose but lady as well.

'are all woman this scary' thought Finn

"fine"

"good, but the must be one condition, tonight Finn must sleep on the couch and rose gets your bed until we figure out some proper sleeping arrangements."

Finn was about to protest but he got another glare this time from Jake

"okay" Finn was feeling this was going to be a long night. Both him and rose said good bye to Jake and lady, it took them a bit without jakes stretchy powers but, they finally got back to the tree house.

Finn decided to go to bed, so he went upstairs grabbed some pillows and a blanket then went back downstairs and put them on the couch he hear rose yawning.

"I'm actually too tired to give you a dream tonight, so you're off the hook"

Finn silently Fist pump the air, rose began floating upstairs but turned around at the last minute.

"finny" Finn was lying down but still managed to look up at her

"yes rose"

"thanks" Finn laid his head back down but looked at up again.

"thanks for wha-" but it didn't matter she was already upstairs and the light was turned off. So Finn just sat there in the dark and looked up at the ceiling.

"your welcome" he whispered to himself before finally falling asleep.

Waking up in the morning Finn was feeling a little heavy, for some reason he couldn't sit up, he looked down to see the blanket on the floor.

"huh, I must have kicked off in my sleep, but why am I so heavy" he looked down and saw rose who was lying on top of him sucking on her thump. He thought it was adorable until he looked further down her body, finns heart was thumping now because, it seems she was not wearing a bra, only underwear and her stockings. Finn could feel his body heat up and his man hood stir.

"crap,crap,craaaaaap!" he slowly pushed rose off him, then when he had almost got her off, there was a knock at the door

"shit" he chucked her on the couch now not caring if she was awake or not and covered her entire body with the blanket.

"just a sec" he called out but the person just kept knocking. He went over and pulled open the door expecting Jake to be there but instead of Jake walking through the door Marceline flew in with her umbrella.

"hey weenie" Marceline said giving Finn a toothy grin

"oh hey Marceline, weren't you spending time with your dad in the nightosphere"

"yeah, I was but I felt bad about ditching you, so I came back a day early" Finn had to make up an excuse to get Marceline out of the house, he thought of something but, it was to late because rose.

"hhmmm morning" Marceline just looked at the girl then Finn, Finn didn't know what to do one of the girls he like is now standing In the middle of one of the most embarrassing situations ever,but for some reason Marceline started smiling.

"I never knew you had it in you Finn"

_**Rosette: that has to be the most embarrassing scene you have put me in, I mean seriously sucking my thumb, come on the other stuff is fine like me being naked and stuff, but sucking my thumb.**_

_**Slake333: I thought it would look adorable**_

_**Rosette: adorable my ass *kicks slake out the window* your not coming in until you find that cookie *close window* that solves that problem. don't worry guys im gonna have to let him in sooner or later, so he will be posting soon, plus if you could please review that would be awesome, hey you could even review how sexy I am if you want. Hehehe I'm just joking or am i. anyway I got to find were he stashed the rest of the cookies now…. bye bye…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. I got some awesome reviews I thank you guys for your support. Yay. Hehehe.. um I kinda feel like I haven't given a good reputation towards rosette I mean she is mildly evil.**_

_**Rosette: did you say mildly evil *laughing* I am the most powerful creature in the world.**_

_**Slake: no your not**_

_**Rosette: what! Tell who you think is so I can crush them. Mwahahaha.**_

_**Slake: uh remember the movie I showed you called the incredible hulk.**_

_**Rosette: *shivers* yeah good point that would have to be the most dangerous ogre I have ever seen.**_

_**Slake: riiiigghhtt, anyway lets get this moving.**_

"I never knew you had it in you Finn" Marceline didn't know what to feel at this moment in time, she felt angry, sad, hurt, but she also felt proud for Finn to finally work up the guts to do something like this.

"Marcie, what do you mean?" Finn, didn't know what she meant 'had it in you'… after a few minutes of awkward silence between the trio, realisation hit Finn like a punch to the gut.

"WHAT!. Marcie we didn't have sex" Marceline didn't believe

"then why is she have naked on the couch" rose decided to have her little say.

"uh excuse me, but I have a name" Marceline turned around to face the demon

"oh, yeah what's that stockings!" Marceline was that angry she almost shifted into to her demonic form.

"it's rosette, now get you ugly face out the way, me and Finn have a very busy day" rose said the last part seductively and walk over to Finn, she grabbed his and put it on her breast's. Finn didn't know what he was doing he just automatically squeezed them, this got a moan out of rose but Marceline just flew between the two and punched rose.

"I felt that magic, you're a demon aren't you" rose just stood up and black smoke appeared around her surrounding her body, covering her it until a short black and frilly dress appeared.

"your very perceptive, and by my guess, you a vampire"

"exactly, now that I know what you are, I'm not going to feel guilty about killing you!"

Marceline pulled out her axe bass from behind her back and rose extended one long claw from her hand, they both floated into the air at the same time.

"oh, I miss the smell of blood in the morning" rose was trying to intimidate Marceline and it worked, because Marceline made the first move, she lunged forward trying to cut rose in half, but ended up missing and hitting the wall next to them, rose dove for her managed to get her wrist grabbed by Marceline and thrown into a table that was in front of the couch, the claw had broken off and faded into mist, leaving rose in pain, a few seconds later and Marcie was now on top of her. She had managed to get her axe bass out and was now holding it against rose's throat.

"are you ready to die demon whore" rose looked up and laughed.

"get fucked!"

Finn was stuck to the spot as if some spell was binding him there, he didn't know if it was Marceline or rose who had cast it, but it didn't matter someone was about to die and he wouldn't be able to stop it, he felt useless.

"goodbye, bitch!" Marceline brought her axe bass down. Finn closed his eyes and waited for the sound of screaming, but it never came, he opened his eyes and was relieved to see his brother Jake in the room. He had his arms wrapped around Marceline's axe bass. He managed to stop it before it hit rose.

"can someone tell me what is going on here, Marceline why are you trying to hurt rose"

Marceline looked at Finn, she felt ashamed for the fact she tried to kill someone in front of Finn.

Finn could move now, he walked over to Marceline and made her let go of her bass, rose got up and sat on the couch as if nothing happened.

"now that's better, now can someone please explain" after Jake shrunk back to normal he gave Marcie her bass, she picked it up and looked at Jake, he could see one tear drip down her face.

"Marcie are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she began floating out the window

"wait what happened?"

Finn stood in front of Marceline.

"how could you Finn, I thought you still like me" she popped open her umbrella and flew out the window with tears brimming in her eyes . Finn tried to stop her but when he looked out of the window, she was already gone.

Finn felt pissed and fucked up at the same time, he turned around and saw rose just sitting there, and for once he felt like hitting a girl with all his might, but again his hero heart, stopped him so instead he walked up the stairs and changed into some shorts and a shirt, he was putting on his favourite hat when overheard rose say that Marceline was jealous, she was lying Finn thought this made him more angry, so he grabbed his demon blood sword and pack, it was a little worn out.

"for glob sake I forgot to get a new one at the market kingdom" he looked around for another bag but couldn't find any.

"it would have to do" he packed some potions and went down stairs and packed some food, water and some matches.

He walked past Jake and rose and grabbed the door handle. He was stopped by Jakes voice.

" what are you doing Finn?"

"I 'm going to find some adventure"

" well wait a sec bro, I will get something to eat and we can go" Finn turned around to face Jake.

" I think I will go by myself today"

"what" Jake looked hurt

"we always go adventuring together Finn!" Finn didn't want to hurt his brother feeling's but he needed some time alone, away from rose and anybody else.

"I know man, but I need some time alone" Jake looked at Finn for a moment and shrugged.

"okay, I understand, just come back safe okay"

"will do" Finn turned around and grabbed the door handle once again and pulled open the door. When he got outside, there was a light drizzle of rain, but he didn't care it felt nice when it touched his skin, he looked forward again and began to walk.

_**Well guys I think this is chapter five, yes! I think that's and achievement, and damn were, Marceline and rose going at each other like cat fight much. Hehehe**_

_**Rosette: I think she is a total utter bitch if you ask me.**_

_**Slake: hey! Don't speak about Marceline like that, she is my favourite vampire of all time.**_

_**Rosette: *hiding* seriously, didn't have to get angry like.**_

_**Slake: well you made me mad so now you're not getting cookies for a week. **_

_**Rosette: noooooooo!**_

_**Slake: well I might change my mind if someone asks me to in a review.**_

_**Rosette: can I please have ooooonnnnneeee cookie.**_

_**Slake: I said no!**_

_**Rosette: *walks out of the room sulking***_

_**Well that will teach her to piss me off. Anyway I thank you guys for reading. I will update soon I promise so don't forget to review. Hey I might even tell you who's review I like the most so far. hehehehe oh before I go one more thing I have a surprise for the next chapter, bye bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**okay thanks for reviewing 'ovks and Marceline' I will give rose her cookies back.**_

_**Rosette: yay thank you ovks *munching on cookies***_

_**Haha she looks adorable some days, oh um I think you got a bit confused in your review, I think you called me a women, if you didn't mean to call me that, it's okay. But I think I should tell you about myself. Im a fifteen year old guy and I live in Australia. Hehe. Just clearing that up.**_

_**Rosette: yep and every Friday he likes to go swimming with his friend he's a good guy.**_

_**Slake: aww thanks rose.**_

_**Rosette: your welcome, plus I have to admit that some of those girls you go swimming with are hot *whistles***_

_**Slake: hey!. *blushing***_

_**Rosette: what, it's true.**_

_**Slake: Fine then any way I got this new chapter, so rose would you like to do the honours.**_

_**Rosette: slake333 does not own any of adventure time but in a way he does own me, how was that?**_

_**Slake: it was good, now let's get this started**_

"this rain just won't stop will it" Finn had been walking around for about four hours now, he had first stopped by the candy kingdom to see if pebbles needed help with any experiments, but she had to go see someone so he just left, he then went to the fire kingdom and hanged out with flame princess, her father was on one of his angry days so FP just asked him to leave before he got hurt, so that didn't last long.

Right now, he was walking through a forest when he saw rainbows off in the distance, so walked that way until he came to a cliff, he looked up and saw a triple rainbow, he was stunned it looked so amazing, lady once told him if you saw one of these today was your lucky day.

"it's so beautiful" Finn suddenly felt hollow, when he said those words, as if he was dead. A memory flashed through his mind, it was the time when rose tried to kill him. He was so helpless, he just laid there in the grassy field waiting to die.

Finn suddenly staggered forward, almost going over the edge of the cliff.

"that was close" Finn stood up and looked at the triple rain bow again.

"today is my lucky day then. Hahaha" he laughed to himself. But the there was a sound like rock breaking and turned around to see a crack behind him, suddenly the cliff gave way.

"shit!" he was falling now, he turned around in mid-air, now he falling face first which didn't make him feel better or do anything to help this situation he was in.

"aaaaahhhhh" he screamed his lungs out, the ground was coming up quickly, the empty feeling ran throughout his body once again, he was going to die.

Marceline was crying, she never cried, she was Marceline the vampire queen, why would something like Finn not liking her anymore bother the queen this much.

"Finn you're a bastard" she felt guilty after saying those words, a thought came to her.

"it's not his fault I guess, that girl is a demon, and I never told Finn how I really felt." She was sitting under a cliff, this a place she used to come to when she felt sad or angry, the rock behind her show scares of being punched and clawed at chunks of rock lay all around her. She looked up at the drizzling sky, that's when she saw the triple rainbow. She laughed to herself.

"I guess today was supposed to be my lucky" she began to cry again. There was a crash next to her.

"what the hell!" she jumped up with her axe bass in hand ready to attack. She saw what crashed, it was a giant piece of rock.

"where the hell did that come from?" there was a sudden scream coming from above, she looked and saw someone falling.

"shit!" she took off heading straight for the person.

Finn saw someone coming for him, when he got closer he outstretched an arm he could see it was Marceline.

"Marcie !" he shouted

"Finn!" she reached out to him to try and catch him but she could only use one hand because of her umbrella. Finn managed to grab onto her hand but slipped, the rain had made him to slippery to hold onto.

"no!" she dove after Finn but he was moving faster. When she managed to finally grab a hold of Finn it was too late to pull up, so she used herself as a shield to protect finn. Crashing into the ground..

Marceline was cut and bruised, her pants were torn and one of her jacket sleeves were torn. She looked down to see Finn on top over her. His breathing was heavy and he was unconscious.

"oh thank glob your alive" she said to herself. She looked around and saw Finns stuff lying everywhere. There were broken potion bottles, his sword was dug into the ground a few feet away, but what caught Marcie's attention was a little photo. She carefully lifted finn off her and leaned him against the rock and went over and picked it up. It was a photo of bubble-gum, Jake, Flame princess and her all smiling together, Finn must of took the photo because he wasn't in it. She turned over the picture. There was some writing on the back, it was a little smuged but she managed to read it.

"love?, oh Finn" she smiled, suddenly there was a sneeze from Finn he was soaking wet.

"I better get you to cover" she picked him up and grabbed his sword, she thought about trying to salvage some of the stuff but Finns bag was destroyed so it would have been to much to carry, so she floated until she found a nearby cave.

"here you go finn" she placed him down. I will be back in a sec.

Finn awoke to pains in his wounded leg he also had a massive headache.

"am I dead?"

"no you weenie"

"what the hell" he jumped and looked to his left. There was Marceline hugging up to him she was in her under wear.

"Marcie, what are you doing" he looked down and noticed he was in his underwear, he tried to cover himself up but it wasn't working that well.

"oh calm down, im trying to keep you warm"

"but, couldn't a fire be better" she looked up at him.

"oh stop complaining, didn't you think I tried that. The wood is all wet." Finn looked over to a pile of wet wood.

"oh okay" he lied down next to her again, she wrapped her arms around his body, Finn did the same.

"you getting taller Finn" Marcie was surprised how much he had grown.

"yeah, Jake said I have been having heaps of growth spurts." Marcie had questions and now that her and finn were alone, she could ask them.

"um Finn about what happened at the tree house, are you and stockings dating"

"what!,noo!" Marcie let out a sigh of relief, she still had a chance and now she was going to take it.

"so if I said I liked you what will you do" everything just stayed quiet for a minute.

"I don't know Marcie?" she suddenly leapt up and wrapped herself around Finn  
"Marcie, what are you-" Finn felt warmth against his lips. Marcie was kissing him, he couldn't believe it, suddenly his lips moved on their own. Marceline let out a moan as Finn's tongue brushed against her lips asking for entry, she gladly let him in. the kiss was so passionate, both of them where exploring the other's mouth. Finn stopped and Marceline was left with her mouth hanging open little, an interesting thought came to Finn through all that passion

"if vampire's like to bite, then how do they like getting bit," mumbled Finn

"what was that" Marceline barely her him.

Finn leaned forward and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Finn, are you oka- oh dear glob!" Marceline was moaning in pure bliss as Finn bit a sensitive area on her neck, she literally clamped herself to him urging him to keep going. She felt like ripping of the thin layer that was holding them back, but then Finn stopped. Marceline was breathing heavily.

"you…are… so.." she couldn't finish her sentence that little bite had sent her into such a craze. Finn just sat there with a big grin on his face, all she could do was lightly slapped his chest.

"Marcie, don't know what to-" he stopped when Marceline sat up really quickly, she over to there clothes and chuck Finn's over to him.

"what's wrong?" Finn was beginning to think he did something wrong.

"there some people coming" Finn carefully listened out.

"Finn, Finn, where are you Finn?"

"it was Jake" if he caught Marcie and him in this position, he was dead. He managed to get dressed when Jake and rose walked into the cave.

"Finn, there you are I have been so worried" rose just stood beside him eyeing the couple in the cave.

"what are you two doing in here?" rose was still just standing there, she looked like she was out of the dress she wore at the tree house and back into her old out fit.

"we were just taking shelter from the rain" Marcie said.

"yeah that was it" Finn agreed.

"well okay but we should get you home Finn" Finn tried to walk over to Jake, but all he could manage was a limp.

"you okay, bro?" Jake was concerned

"yeah, I just twisted my ankle that's all"

"okay, um Marcie would you like a lift home"

"nope, I'm good I will just float home"

"okay, well let's go you two" Jake walked outside of the cave and transformed into a massive dog with a umbrella, Finn was the first to climb on, rose took a bit longer though because she was glaring at Marceline. Marceline just waved at Finn and gave a toothy grin to rose. Those two would kill each other if they were ever alone.

Rose was looking at Finn on the walk home, he had a big grin on his face and she knew why two, she heard everything that happened inside that cave from inside Finn's thoughts. She was pissed but decided not to show it.

"I need a plan' she whispered to herself. She wants Finn all to herself and with a little help from one of Marceline's enemies she could do it. All she had to do was get on Finns good side, then time will take it's course and Finn will be her's….

_**Slake: wow rose, who's this enemy you're working with.**_

_**Rosette: like I would**_ _**tell you that.**_

_**Slake: would you do it for a cookie?**_

_**Rosette: noo!**_

_**Slake: um okay how some chocolate.**_

_**Rosette: tempting but no.**_

_**Slake: are you feeling okay rose?**_

_**Rosette: yeah why?**_

_**Slake: you just refused a lot of cookies even chocolate.**_

_**Rosette: I want more then that.**_

_**Slake: okay.. fine.. how about a lifetime of that designer lip stick you like, plus I will take you clothes shopping once month.**_

_**Rosette: I would have told you if I asked you to go dancing with me, but that sounds better… deal *starts laughing and rolling around on the floor.* **_

_**Slake: *hit's his head against the wall* I just got suckered didn't i?**_

_**Rosette: yes…. Yes you did… but anyway come here. * slake walk's over to rosette* the other person is * whispers into slakes ear* but you can't tell the readers. Just yet okay.**_

_**Slake: okay… well I guess that's the end of this chapter guys.. don't forget to review and tell me about that little sexy scene I put in there … cya ya later…**_

_**Rosette: bye bye *waves* turns to slake* were going cloths shopping tomorrow.**_

_**Slake: Fine! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys… I actually decided I am going to write another chapter for you today… I have nothing else to do and I seriously just got back from clothes shopping with rose. She had to buy the most expensive things.**_

_**Rosette: who care's how much they cost, because now I look all hot and sexy.**_

_**Slake: I don't think those cat ears you made me buy are sexy.**_

_**Rosette: they aren't supposed to be sexy, they make me look adorable when I'm eating coookies…**_

_**Slake: well guess what.**_

_**Rosette: what?**_

_**Slake: I haven't got enough money to buy you cookies until Monday.\**_

_**Rosette: *dramatic gasp* nooooooooooooo!**_

_**Slake: ohh calm down will you it's only one day…**_

_**Rosette: but it's a day to long…**_

_**Slake: I know *pats rose on the back softly* it's going to be okay, look how about I make this chapter from your point of view.**_

_**Rosette: you would do that for me.**_

_**Slake: yep.**_

_**Rosette: wooohhooooo, let's get this show on the road.**_

_**Slake: uh you need to do the disclaimer first.**_

_**Rosette: oh, yeah, *coughs* slake333, does not own adventure time or any of it's character's but I'm his creation. Did I do good?.**_

_**Slake: you're getting better. Umm guys im going to keep this chapter short if I can because I have yet to develop more of the story im just doing this to put rose's thoughts out there.**_

It was late when Jake, Finn and rose arrived at the tree house.

"there is no way you would ever see a rainbow like that" Jake said

Jake and him were arguing about this triple rainbow that Finn had apparently saw.

" I swear Jake it was real, even Marcie apparently saw it"

" that's right Finn, Marcie apparently saw it," rose was beginning to get annoyed now, she was wondering why to teenage boys would argue about something like a rainbow. It seriously puzzled her, she never knew much about humans or magical dogs.

"can you two please stop arguing like five year olds" Finn and Jake both looked at rose who was standing there with her arms folded, They could both see, she was getting annoyed. But then her stomach growled and every Finn and Jake just laughed.

" come let's go inside and I will cook all of us a big dinner"

"yeah, bro I'm starving"

Rose just stood there and licked her lips

"I will take that as a yes rose" Jake said.

"oh sorry I was distracted when you said dinner"

All three of them laughed as they went inside the tree house. Jake managed to rough up some food with what they could find, and too top it all off they had ice cream for dessert. Rose actually had never had ice cream, so the experience of trying it was quite the show for Jake and Finn. First she started giggling, then she started rolling around, then she got all sad when it was almost gone until Jake put another scoop in for her, then she was rolling around again, this time from a brain freeze, the night ended with everyone laughing.

Everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Night Jake, night rose"

"goodnight" replied both rose and Jake. Unfortunately for Finn he was still sleeping on the couch and rose had his comfy bed. But that night rose didn't sleep. She got out of bed and went down the stairs. A single thought running through her mind,

"I need a plan" she whispered to herself. She walk around the tree house trying to figure out some one that she could ask to help make Finn all hers or get that vampire out of her life. Nothing came up. So she looked around the house for something to refer two, she couldn't find anything; she leant back into a chair. With her eyes shut, when she opened them she saw what look to be a book between the cracks of the second floor floorboards.

"what is that" she floated up and pulled out the book.

"Jake's diary, hehehe" she looked into the most recent page and closed it straight away.

"well that explains what him and lady did the other day."

"maybe I should read a bit more" rose wen through page after page then she came across something she needed.

"entry 169. Dear diary' me and Finn saved Marceline today from her evil ex-boyfriend ash, he tricked us into giving him a memory, from Marcie's past. Then he made her fall in love with him again. Finn managed to save her though. If he tries that again then all we have to do is go to the cottage in the forest." That little entry gave her the idea she needed all she had to do is was meet this 'ash' and make a plan with him.

"perfect, Marceline the bitch queen you are going down"

Finn began to stir under his blankets.

"you will soon be my Finny.], you and you hero heart shall be mine"

She floated back up and put the book back in it's place, she the floated over Finn watching him breath, she remembered, that slut all over Finn touching him kissing him, but then she started to imagine her in that spot, what if Finn did, she began to get all hot and breathing heavly just by imagining his touch.

"I will lie under the cover's for a bit and be back in the bed by sunrise" she took off her jacket then her t-shirt, she tossed them to the side, lifted up the covers and nestled into Finn, he was warm and she liked it and his body, it was so muscly, she couldn't help but touch his chest, her hands wandered up under his shirt she felt every muscle and his heartbeat, she had to stop when Finn suddenly rolled over, pinning her to the back of the couch. She tried to get out but she soon found her self wrapping her arms around Finn and putting her face next to his.

She then fell asleep with her lips close to his.

_**Well, I said I was going to keep that short, but now that I look at it I like it this long. Well this is chapter seven, seriously chapter seven that's the most writing I have done in a week before, I feel proud, anyway I will most likely update Monday, because I have to think of a way to keep the story going. See you guys later. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rosette: hello! Slake is um occupied so I will be writing the next chapter *banging noise from the cupboard***_

_**Slake: let me out rosette!**_

_**Rosette: did any one hear anything *cricket noise* I guess not, now im going to start the story out by killing Marceline then screw Finn's bra- *explosion from the cupboard***_

_**Slake: oh hell no! get away from my computer!**_

_**Rosette: make me! *stuffing being thrown around the room then rose grabs slake by the throat* what are going to do now slake ahahaha.**_

_**Slake: *pulls out a freshly baked cookie* you forgot I made you these last night.**_

_**Rosette: glob dammit, Fiiiiiine *drops slake takes the cookie and sit's down next to the computer* your lucky that they taste awesome.**_

_**Slake: okay, can you do the disclaimer.**_

_**Rosette: *mouth full of cookie* slake333 does not own any of adventure time, but he does own me, mmmm cookies ..**_

Finn was having a dream about what he and Marceline did in the cave, except it got a bit weird because Marceline then turned into rose, and they did a lot more.

He awoke sweating, the room was still a bit dark. So that meant it must nearly be morning.

"well that was an interesting dream, Finny" Finn slowly turned his head until he met light blue eyes.

"rose!, ah um, please tell me your wearing something under the covers"

"seriously, you say that and not good morning rose, tsk tsk"

"ah sorry, um good morning rose did, you sleep well" Finn began blushing as she ran a finger up his now chest.

"yes, for someone as muscly as you, you're so comfortable " Finn felt weird, he heart was beginning to speed up, somehow looking into rose's eye's made him feel, complete, he then felt like he should do everything she told him to do.

Finn knew what he was feeling was wrong, after what Marcie and he did, he had feelings for Marcie, but now he was getting turned on by rose. His mouth suddenly went dry as he tried to figure out how to get rose back into her bed.

"are you okay Finny" she smiled. She already knew the answer

"ah yeah, my mouth is just feeling dry, I'm going to get some water maybe you should go back to your own bed, Before Jake wakes up" Finn was about to get up when rose grabbed his arm.

"um, Finny" Finn looked at rose, her light blue fringe was covering her eye's

"yes rose?" Finn was suddenly feeling a bit frightened, rose slowly raised her head until she was looking into his eye's, he stood there in place. Her eye's were now red and she was licking her lips, Finn couldn't move his mind was going hazy.

"let me help you Finny" she pulled him down onto the couch and sat on top of him.

"now Finn who do you love?" Finn tried to say Marceline but the word's didn't come. He suddenly said

"you my love" Finn's mind shut down and something else took over. It was as if rose and him were all that mattered. He wasn't himself anymore.

"hahaha…. Yes.. now for your reward. My sweet." She bent down and slowly licked Finn's lips. She wasn't surprised when Finns mouth opened a little so she slipped her tongue inside. Rose let out at a low moan when Finn suddenly kissed back, she was loving this how he would do anything she wanted. Finns hand went up to her breast and he squeezed slightly.

"oh your such a naughty boy, do you want to play with them?" Finn's only response was to nod he couldn't seem to speak. Rose reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, it fell to the floor.

"mmm rose" Finn rolled her over until she was pinned under him, he lightly kissed down the side of her neck then down until he reached her tit's, he began fondling with the left one. Rose was trying her best not to moan so she didn't wake up Jake..

"more, more Finn, do more" she whispered, Finn happily replied by grinding his crotch against hers and they started kissing again. Rose stopped and grabbed Finns hand, she licked the tip of his finger and slowly slid it down the her body, she tensed when it hit the top of her underwear.

"yes, this is it, take me Finn, give yourself to me and -" she stopped for a second trying to say the word she always wanted.

"lo-love me, Finn" she was about to continue, her breathing was heavy her heart was racing, she began to take off her underwear. But her breathing caught the attention of someone else.

"yo Finn you okay?" Jake was coming down the stairs, rose quickly pulled up her underwear, and cursed under her breath, she quickly commanded Finn to sleep and evaporated into black smoke.

"hey Finn I said are you oka-" when Jake got down the stairs he saw Finn was dead asleep.

"hmm must have been my imagination" he walked up the stairs and saw rose was back in her bed.

"she must have went to the bathroom" he jumped back into bed and fell asleep again.

Two hours later Finn woke up

"ugh my head hurts" he couldn't remember what happen last night. The last thing that happened was he woke up and went to get a drink of water then that was about it. His stomach began to grumble. He looked a his stomach.

"I know, I know. Hey what's this?" he lent down and picked up rose's shirt. Jake then walked downstairs

"morning bro"

"oh hey Jake" Finn's stomach rumbled

"you hungry"

"definitely" was Finn's reply

"well I'm going to make everything burrito" Finn jumped off the couch did a front flip

" yeah everything burrito"

"you seem full of energy" Finn then looked at Jake

"yeah for some reason I felt like I slept really well last night"

"yeah well I didn't" Jake had bag's under his eye's

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare" Finn knew how bad Jake's nightmare's got so he decided to change the subject

"Hey I think I might go over to Marceline's house today"

"oh okay" Jake already knew Finn had the hot's for Marcie so he didn't mind if he went and saw her, it's no like anything could happen while he was there.

Rose came down the steps with a massive case of bed hair and was wearing a robe, where she got it from nether Jake or Finn knew.

"what's an everything burrito?"

Jake and Finn just grinned This is going to be a funny morning.

_**Well guy's that is chapter eight hahaha, I don't know if im doing okay with the sexy scene's**_

_**Rosette: well I think you're doing okay**_

_**Slake: thanks rose well guys I'm having Fun writing this and I will try to keep updating everyday, so don't worry, I am not going to stop 't forget to review, he it would even be cool if you showed this story to your friends**_

_**Rosette: yay more Friend's haha.**_

_**Slake: well I will see you guys later.**_

_**Rosette: bye bye. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guy's I had to take a day off because my head was killing me, I literally had a very, very, very bad headache from writing every night, so I took the night off and played some video games, thanks for the awesome reviews too, I let you guys hear rosette, she is sick so I made her go to bed, so I'm doing the disclaimer.**_

_**Rosette: no your not *coughing* slake333 does not own any of adventure time. See you later *coughing and walks away*.**_

_**Slake: okay so let's get this show started yay,**_

It didn't take long for Finn to get to Marceline's, in fact he ran all the way there. But now he was standing outside the cave. The full force of what happened in the little cliff cave the other day, came crashing down on him.

"oh come on Finn" Finn whispered in anger at himself, the anxiety was on him and the feeling of it just made it seem like it was all a dream, determined he stepped forward into the cave, only to feel shocked at the new thought that hit him.

"was it just to make me feel better?" he was standing there just outside the cave where marcie's house was and he had to make that thought now.

"no she wouldn't do that" he walked straight into the cave now, determined to find out if she actually liked him and that wasn't just one of her pranks. He was close now he could see the light's on inside her house.

*thump, thump, thump* his heart pace quickened, he was about to knock on the door, but Marcie beat him to it. Finn stumbled forward onto the floor.

" Finn!" she picked him up and sat him on the couch, which was for some reason today more comfortable.

"are you okay?" she looked at his head to see if there was a mark.

"I'm fine Marcie"

"oh okay, that's good" she floated down next to him, Finn didn't look at her though his mind was racing and trying to figure out what to say.

"umm, Marcie"

"yes"

"about what happened yesterday" he looked at her now, she was scared, he has never seen her scared before.

" I was wondering i- if umm how do I say this?" he thought for a moment, but Marcie floated up off the couch and in front of him. She was on the verge of crying.

"it's okay Finn!, I understand if you don't like me, how could anyone like a monster like me!" Marcie flew up into her attic bedroom, and crashed into her bed crying. Finn was in shock what had just happened he didn't know, he got up and walked to the door.

Marcie was crying but she heard the door open then close. Tears stained her pale grey skin. She wanted to curse to the world and herself for letting her feelings get the better judgment, she was just going to hide away for a thousand years she didn't care anymore.

"why Finn?, why don't you like me?" someone spoke behind her.

"you didn't let me finish" she turned around, Finn was standing right there.

"I thought you left" Marcie was glad to be wrong

"you left the door open" he smiled and sat down on the bed next to her.

"come here" she floated over to him, he then wiped her tears away .

" Marceline the vampire queen" he said her name in a noble way then grabbed her hand, he kissed and held it to his chest

"finn!" she gasped, he looked into her eye's and gave her his best smile.

"would you give me the honour of becoming my girlfriend" it was the first time Finn had ever did something like this. Marcie just floated back.

"Marcie?" did he just say the wrong thing.

"Finn" her eye's were welling up again, but she tackled him into the bed and gave him a passionate kiss.

"yes Finn yes I will" Finn was relieved, he hugged Marcie and gave her another kiss, a slow kiss, he pulled away from her lips and sat up with her in his arms.

"I'm so happy Marcie"

"me too Finn, Me too" she nuzzled into his neck she was tired. So she went to sleep straight there in the hero's arms.

"marcie?, oh your asleep" he laid her down in the bed and he sat the looking at her adorable form. How was he going to Jake.

_**Meanwhile in a forest**_

Rose was walking along, the thick wood she was looking for this cottage for age's now but had no luck of finding it.

"oh were the hell is this cottage?" she was frustrated now she kicked a stone, it flew off in front of her then suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"oh what a tricky fellow" she raised an arm into the air.

"dispel" she shouted and suddenly the cottage appeared in front of her. She walked all the way up to the door and nocked.

"who's there?" a man's voice came from inside.

"I'm a person who can help you get your girl back" suddenly there was a rush inside and the door opened up too a person who had white hair pointy ears and grey skin. He looked down and laughed.

"is- is this a joke? Hahaha, go away girl"

He closed the door and turned and looked through the peep hole, she was gone. He turned around and freaked as the girl was standing right there.

"my name is rosette and if you ever want you precious Marceline back you will listen."

"yeah right, how could you get my mar-mar back, that stupid hero foiled my plans."

" just shut up and listen closely I have a plan" she smiled darkly and even though he was shit scared he smiled back.

"okay I'm in" he slowly got off the floor.

"so what's this big plan of yours rosette"

"no! you can call me! Your boss"

_**Hooray that's chapter nine. I hoping for some big review soon, and since I did this straight after school, I can go read or play more games YES! Plus this book just hit my first 1000 views im soo happy, any way I will definitely post again soon also thank you to the people that have sent a pm to me. See you guy's later.**_

_**Now I have to go make rosette chicken soup. * walks away* **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey hey hey , slake here bringing you a new chapter folks, hehe oh and the person who reviewed in a different language, I translated it, hehe thanks for the review.**_

_**Rosette: hey guy's I'm feeling better today *cough*. Well okay a little better.**_

_**Slake: you cannot believe what I had to do to make her feel better.**_

_**Rosette: tell them**_

_**Slake: fine, I let her sleep in my bed and sang her a lullaby, but nothing else happened.**_

_**Rosette: except for the little perv.**_

_**Slake: I SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!**_

_**Rosette: hehehe, I will just do the disclaimer, hm hmmm slake333 does not own any of adventure time, but he does own me, hahaha.**_

_**Slake: what was that for?**_

_**Rosette: oh nothing let's just get started.**_

"Hey bro I'm hoooomee" Finn had just walked in from getting back from marcie's and he was pretty happy. But for some reason there was no reply.

"Jake?" there was still no reply.

"He is not home" Finn looked up to see rose in some short's and a singlet. Where she kept getting these clothes he didn't know.

"hey rose. Uh where is he?"

"he went to go see lady I think" Rose had a smile on her face, Jake definitely went to go see lady but he didn't do it of his own free will.

"oh okay" rose looked at Finn

"what's wrong finny?"

"it's nothing I just had something to tell him" rose already knew and to be frank, the word pissed didn't cover it, but if she played her cards right and stuck to the plan he will be hers.

"hey finny"

"yes?"

"do you want to watch a movie?"

"heck yeah" Finn was excited he had gotten this movie, it was called rise of the darkness. Him and Jake were going to watch it but they never got the chance.

"sure, I will make some popcorn." Finn smiled

" that would be great" she gave him a dazzling smile of her own.

Finn went and got the pop-corn and sat down next to rose.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Finny" Finn looked to his right where rose was sitting, on the couch.

"yeah" she looked shy for some reason.

"are we friends now?" Finn looked shocked.

"I mean I know I tried to kill you less than a week ago, but that's because I was hungry" she lied

"um well- I guess we are, in a way" she jumped at him and gave him a massive hug

"oh thank you Finn, here take this" she tookoff her necklace he had bought her and split one hand off the goblin off and gave that half of the necklace to him. She had only had one on her chain and one on his.

"it will be a sign of our friend ship" she smiled,

"oh um thanks' " he took the chain and put it around his neck.

"it looks good on you" she purred

"thanks, holy crap!" he had jumped when a ghoul had jumped on the movie rose just sat there laughing.

"oh Finny you're so funny" she sat down beside him again and they both watch the movie. All the while enjoying the time she was having with Finn.

_**Meanwhile at the fire kingdom**_

The fire king was curious as to why there was a white hair man standing in his court. He kept only asking for one thing.

"can I please talk to the flame princess" ash was sweating bullets. Not because of the heat but from the stare the fire king was giving him.

"why?" was the only thing his lordship said.

"I have important and crucial news" ash was disguised as a messenger, he thought it would help if he looked the part but by the look of the king's face he had yet to believe him.

"father!" ash turned to his left as the princess herself came flying in.

"yes my child?" he looked at his daughter

" I heard the was a messenger."

"yes he is standing right there, I have yet to think if I want to incinerate him yet"

"ah please don't as I said this news is important"

"what news" flame princess was looking at him now.

"I have brought news about the one called Finn the human" Flame princess was scared now.

"is he hurt, oh dear god if he is hurt I'm going to hurt you messenger" she flared in front of him

"no, no no, he is not hurt" she calmed down

"well what is it ?" ash stood was taking a step back preparing to run in case something happened. But if he didn't complete his mission he new what was going to happen to him them when rosette got a hold of him.

"I have come to tell you that Finn the human and Marceline the vampire queen have become an item, ash covered his eye's

"WHAAAAATTTT!" she had become the sun itself well close to it, the roof of the castle looked like it was about to melt and that was made of Fire, so ash hightailed it out of there with his ass on fire.

"oh glob I'm starting to think Mar-mar isn't worth dying for, wait, what am I thinking of course she is"

Inside the castle Flame princess was still fuming.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" she screamed letting out more and more flame with each word she said.

"shall I send the armies after her, daughter." He tried to hide his voice but even the mighty fire lord was shaking in his boot's Flame princess faced him, calming herself down enough to speak.

"no father I am going to deal with this my self" she flew off into her bedroom, tomorrow she will have her revenge and Finn will love her.

The fire king just looked in the direction she went, finally over his fear, he smiled

" she is just like her mother" he said to himself, looking up he saw the hole.

"I'm going to have to get that fixed"

_**Yeah, what is this chapter ten, there is going to be a massive battle between Marcie and FP in the next chapter, well as massive s I can make it anyway, im still kinda new to this.**_

_**Rosette: hey slake are you feeling okay.**_

_**Slake: *sneezes* nah im good, I will have the chapter up in at least two days. So you guys don't have to wait long.**_

_**Rosette: don't forget two review, bye bye**_

_**Slake: see you guys later**_

_**I'm going to get you some more chicken soup *turns around* hey where did you go?**_

_**Rosette: *off in the distance * that stuff tasted like crap**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dun dun duuuuun, hey's guys what up, this chapter is going to be awesome.**_

_**Rosette: oh get over yourself!**_

_**Slake: hey! Ever since that teacher got mad at us today. You have been all grouchy and mean.**_

_**Rosette: we wouldn't have gotten in trouble if you didn't throw my cookie at him.**_

**Slake: He WAS PERVING ON YOU! and besides you killed him**

**Rosette: I don't care; you threw my last cookie at him.**

**Slake: and it WAS just a cookie, I would rather be hit several times by you then have some creepy teacher perving on my favourite character! and you still technically killed him. **

**Rosette: that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me *kisses slake on the cheek***

**Slake: * blushing* god women confuse me, *thinking about her soft lips* no no no.**

**Rosette: *being adorable* slake333 does not own adventure time, but does own me.**

**In the morning**

Finn and Jake were in the kitchen, rose was sitting down eating a sandwich that she had put together. She was just watching Jake and Finn have a thumb wresting completion. Jake keep secretly making his thumb bigger to win.

"one, two ,three ,four I declare a thumb war" they both chorused, it didn't take long but Jake once again had Finn's finger trapped.

"one, two, three, I win!" Jake jumped up on the table buffing up his muscles. Rose and Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"yeah, yeah Jake "Finn said, suddenly his tummy growled.

"man I'm hungry" Jake got off the table and looked at Finn

"hang on a sec bro, I will make us some sandwiches" suddenly his phone went off

"who is it?" rose said

"oh it's lady!" he answered the phone and smiled, Finn just looked at him then turned to rose, his brand new necklace making a little tingle as he turned.

"That was an awesome movie last night, I can't believe ghouls actually have souls to"

"come on Finny, that isn't real, it was just a movie"

"yeah I know but, it made me feel bad" Finn looked up at the ceiling

"or are you just trying hide the fact you screamed when the person fell into the water." She smirked Finn just looked at he again.

"hey the ocean is a dangerous place".. she tried not to laugh at his silly comment.

There was a sudden knock at the door, rose was still eating and Jake was still on the Phone so Finn just went answered, there was a knock again.

"coming!" Finn shouted out as he was approaching the door. When he opened it there was princess bubble gum was standing there in her usual pink dress.

"hey Peebles"

"hello Finn" she looked at him and blushed, to her he seemed to be growing more handsome every day.

Finn looked at her for a second and stood side

"oh thank you" she walked right on in.

"hey your always welcome here remember." Finn smiled.

"so what can I help you with?" Finn saw bubblegum sit on the couch

"oh I haven't come here for your help today Finn"

"okay, um are you hungry, I think Jake is going to make some sandwiches."

"no thank you I won't be here long, I just stopped by to invite you to a party I am throwing tonight"

"a party, that's math" Rose walked in wondering who was here and what all the excitement was about.

"hey, who's this?" she stared at the princess.

"Oh, rose. This is princess bubblegum, PB this is rose"

"oh hello, nice to meet you" PB held out a hand and rose shook it.

"nice to meet you to, um could I ask what is going on out here?"

"oh where are my manners, tonight I am throwing a party. You are quite welcome to come if you like"

"I would definitely Like that" rose accepted, Finn though couldn't help but ask.

"um PB"

"yes?"

"is Marcie going to be allowed to come too this party aswell"

"of course most of the kingdom is going to be there"

"math" rose just looked at him, she felt like slapping him.

"oh dear I must go help prepare the party, goodbye" Pb walked to the door and walked out

"wow she move's fast" rose said

"yeah but whenever she gets in trouble she seems to move so slow". They both looked at eachother and stifled a laugh.

"wow talk about an attention seeker" they both rolled around on the floor, when Jake walked in.

"what's so Funny?"

_**five hour's later at the candy kingdom night time**_

Finn, Jake and rose all rocked up at the party, it was in full swing when they arrived. Jake and rose went straight to the buffet. Apparently Jake smelled some turkey and rose saw some cookie's that just left Finn and his demon blood sword to walk through the crowd of dancing people, the music was pumping, Finn couldn't help but dance for a little while.

"hey weenie!" Finn looked up to see Marcie floating down to Him, she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek while no one was looking.

"hey Marcie, you look hot tonight"

"oh thank you" she was wearing was wearing sneaker's with stockings that holes all through them. Short shorts and a tube top that showed a lot of cleavage making Finn blush and severely turned on.

"hey, let's go for a walk" she grabbed Finn by the hand and they went up the main castle stairs.

"I don't think Pb would like it if she found out we were up here Marcie"

"luckily for us she is never going to find out" she counted, a few seconds and waited as a guard walked by then she continued pulling him along untilt hey went through some doors and were on the balcony.

"this should give us some privacy "Finn looked at her confused.

"privacy for wh-" he never Finished as Marceline crashed her ruby red lips to his.

It took only Finn seconds to start kissing back, it started out quick and harsh, but it then slowed into a passionate kiss, Marceline and Finn kept embracing each other trying totake in the warmth and touch, then they had to break for air.

"wow Finn you getting good at this" she smirked

"I just can't help it you so tasty" he deliberately licked his lips making Marcie blush

"hey it's my job to be teasing you, not the other way round" she took his hand and placed it on her. It was so warm to her, oh she wish she could feel all of his heat enveloping her and f she did as Finn pull her into a loving hug. Finn looked down at her, he never thought of saying the L word, but for some reason he felt like now would be the perfect time to say it. He leaned in looking her straight in the eye's.

"Marcie, I think I l-"

"GET DOWN!" some yelled, they knocked both Finn and Marceline to the ground as a fiery spear barely missed Marcie.

"what the HELL!" Finn scrambled to Marcie.

"are you okay, marice?"

She looked up at him

"I'm Fine, that was a close one, who saved us" Finn looked around to see a little fiery thing in the corner.

"FLAMBO!"

"Finn you Marceline have got to run, Flame princess has gone crazy, she is trying to her" Flambo pointed a finger at Marcie.

" why the hell is she trying to Kill me?" Marceline was pissed

"oh when I get my hands on her she is so dead"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Finn, Marcie and Flambo all looked at the flying princess rising from the below two guards quickly followed.

"oh crap I didn't get here fast enough"

"OOOHHHH MARCIE, HAND OVER FINN AND I WILL MAKE THIS QUICK" FP shouted but Finn stood there in front of them.

"FP why are you doing this!?" FP looked at Finn with a sadistic grin

"because you are mine," Finn didn't understand why she was like this, he didn't have much time however, because FP made her First move.

"GAURDS, Grab Finn and stop him from interfering, oh and try not too burn him so much"

Both of the flaming Guards flew at Finn grabbing both his arms and pinning him against the wall.

"arrgh" Finn shrieked in pain as the guards hands were burning the flesh of his arms.

"let him go!" Marceline tried to help Finn but was held back by a sudden wall of fire.

"ah ah ahhhh. Im not done with you" FP smiled. She was going to enjoy frying this vampire.

"what has gotten into you FP?" Marcie asked.

"oh DON'T act stupid!, you are trying to Take MY Finn"

" Wait Your made because im dating Finn, How Did you even Find out" Marcie looked at Finn

"I, ow, never told anyone, argh" Finn tried to struggle against them, but that made the burns worse.

Suddenly FP lunged at Marceline trying to burn her Face, she missed and ended up with a boot to the gut, Marceline jumped away, she looked at her sneaker, I was a little bit melted at the tip of the shoe.

"shit, I can't fight properly without my axe base" suddenly she got an Idea, if flambo could just put a flame she on her she could fight.

"hey Flam-" she looked he was nowhere to be seen.

"dammit the little shit ran off, what a coward."

_**Meanwhile**_

Peppermint butler was inside refilling the punch bowl, suddenly he could smell smoke, he walked over to the nearest window and looked out, up on the thirde story balcony there was a fire.

"oh dear!" he rushed up to the crowd.

"everyone we need to evacuate the building" princess bubblegum waked over to him

"what is the problem?"

" there is a fire, my ladyship"

"oh dear!" she stood up on the table and turned to the crowd

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE FRONT COURTYARD THERE SEEMS TO BE A FIRE SITUATION"

Everyone gasped, but they did as they were asked, they moved to the exit and walked out into the smoke filled air, it was only when PB looked at the balcony did she see what was happening.

_**Back to the fight**_

Marceline was having a hard time keeping her distance, for a princess she was quick. And the fire that was spreading around the balcony didn't help either.

"Give him to me" Fp growled trying to take another swing. Finally one struck

"argh" Marceline fell near the opening to the balcony. Finn saw the guards grip loosen, he to his foot and hit the chest plate of the first guard making him let go, he managed to grab his sword on his back, and stabbed right through the other guard. The guard vanished into smoke as his life was extinguished. He rushed over to Marceline.

"are you okay, Marcie" he tried to help her up but she just pushed him away.

"stay back and get ready" she whispered ,Finn grabbed his sword with both hands, but he got ready for the wrong thing.

Marceline struck the ground with her fist, and again and again until crash began to appear in the balcony. Then she lifted up both her hands until and brought them down on the ground, it made a shockwave, knocking over Finn, FP and the guard.

"Finn grab my hand" Finn crawled over to her and firmly grab her hand. The guard had rushed to aid his princess. Neither of them noticed the cracks that were getting bigger and bigger, until suddenly the balcony gave way.

Finn and Marcie were floating in the air, they watched as FP and the guard fell to the ground. Fp narrowly missed the fountain below. But her guard was the unlucky one as he fizzled away with the water.

Marceline slowly brought Finn to the ground ,his wounds hurt like hell. But he knew that Fp wasn't going to stop. She slowly rose from the ground, tint's of blue were in her dress, she was getting hotter and not in a good way.

"I'm going to kill you Marceline!" she tried to charge at her again but stood in her way.

"uh Finn, sweetie could you please move, so I could kill her, then we can leave okay"

"like hell I'm leaving with you!" Finn growled. Marceline just smiled

"what!?" Fp was seriously shocked she thought Finn liked her.

"you have turned evil again, I tried to help you, I tried becoming your friend, but look at you, your back to the same evil bitch you started OFF AS!"

"fin-!" she shut her own mouth as the word's sank in. suddenly she turned blue and grew in size, the sudden temperature change made Finn step back.

"im going to make you mine!" she raised her hand producing a flame aiming straight at Finn.

"Finn" Marcie dived in front of the way, but there was no point. They heard in distance a stampede of Feet. Eighty banana guards rushed into the courtyard. With bubble gum coming in straight after wards.

"guards! Seize her!" PB ordered.

FP took off into the air. She gave finn one Finale look before flying off.

Finn took that warning, she was definitely going to be back.

"are you two okay" Jake rushed in with lady by his side.

Finn's arms killed, he dropped his sword and fell next two marceline.

"I need a drink" Finn said getting a laugh out Marceline she looked at him.

"sorry weenie but your to young" they just both laughed. Jake and lady a them both.

"what were you two doing up there, and what was FP trying to kill you for" Finn looked at Jake with a grin on his face, he forgot to tell Jake when he got back this morning.

"I can answer both of those questions at once" Finn smirked he looked at marceline who nodded it was okay.

"well what is it?" Jakes asked again

"Jake, me and Marcie are dating"

Jake just fainted.

Up on a spire, rose had watched the entire event, she was pissed that Fp had failed to kill marceline, but she had another plan just incase. She pulled out a Phone and dialled the only number on there.

"_hello"_ ash answered

"the Flame princess has failed"

"_um, okay so now what boss" _he replied he made sure to call her by the name she suggested.

"I want you to find the princess, she may still have some use, tell her we can get rid of marceline, if she joins us"

"_what are you sure that's a good Idea boss"_

"don't question me just do it" and with that she hung up the Phone, then she let out a small laugh

"me and that princess have a lot in common." She then floated back inside the catsle on the look ou for more cookie's to brighten her mood.

_**My head hurt's after writing this I'm going to go drink some water**_, _**Rosette can you finish this off please.**_

_**Rosette: sure thing sweets**_

_**Slake: *stops and looks through the door* did you just call me sweets**_

_**Rosette: nope you just imagining things.**_

_**Slake: oh okay. See you guys later *walks out***_

_**Rosette: I think I'm going to make him a special cookie. Oops where are my manner's thank you for reading this chapter, oh and don't forget to review, I know slake says it every chapter but that's because he love's them as much as chocolate and he seriously love's chocolate. Any way im going to go make a cookie for slake now. Bye bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello. I thinks it's been two days since I have updated hasn'tit an im working on my grammar but i post these chapters straight after i write them. Sorrrrryyyy. I seriously am I got stuck into this book I like then I just lost motivation to write, if it wasn't For rosette I would still be reading.**_

_**Rosette: are you complaing… *stares at slake***_

_**Slake: uh,, n-no..**_

_**Rosette: good! Now I am going to have a bath, seriously how can you stay in this room all day. It,s so goddamn hot.**_

_**Slake: *pulls out soft drink* excuse me..**_

_**Rosette: wait! You mean you have been drinking soft drink all day and you haven't shared.**_

_**Slake: well you had like a shower then three baths … wait did you say you were going for another one..**_

_**Rosette: oh yeah thanks for reminding me.. *walks out, then realisation hits* HEY! Stop tricking me.**_

_**Slake: what can I say it's getting easier and easier. It's to hot to do the disclaimer, literally it's like 30 degrees today.**_

_**Dislaimer: I just said no, oh far out! Fiinnee . I don't own anything except rosette who is freaking me out lately.**_

It was calm the next day after, Flame princesses attack. Finn's burns weren't as bad as he thought, apparently they would be fine in a couple of days. He also got his leg stitches out to. Jake and him were walking home when a patrol of banana guards walked by. Finn looked sad.

"hey, it looks like they still haven't found her yet" Jake regretted those words the instant they left his mouth, Finn just sighed harder and looked like he was about trip over his own feet.

"what did I do to make her hate me?" Jake stopped in his tracks.

"Finn!" said boy turned around to see his brother arms crossed over one another.

"you did nothing!, she went crazy psycho on you!" the force behind Jakes sudden outburst made Finn fall, Jake just walked up to him and stared Finn right in the face.

"I Don't! want to hear, you bully yourself because she tried to kill you, the sooner they Find that crazy bitch the better"

"Jake it is my fa-"

"how! Finn How is it your Fault, you see those marks on your arm, she did them. Did she try to stop herself NO!"

Finn couldn't speak he just sat there with his head low until Jakes hand hung in front of his face. He grabbed it and got pulled up from the ground, straight into a hug from Jake.

"I don't mean to shout at you Finn, it's just when your like this it makes me so angry you balme yourself"

"thanks' Jake i think I understand now" Jake let go.

"good, now I don't wanna hear you beat yourself up again, okay" Finn put on a smile

"okay"

And so they began to walk home again, until a question hit Jake.

"umm do you know where rose went last night"

"sorry Jake, the last I saw of you two was in the ballroom"

"oh yeah, when you and Marcie disappeared, wait a second if you and marcie are dating and you disappeared in the middle of dancing" Jake stopped again this time trying to think if he got this right.

"hey Jake are you okay?"

"were you and marcie trying to do tier Fifteen" Finn turned a bright red

"Jake me and marcie have only been together for one day why would you seriously think we would something like that"

"did you use protection?"

"JAKE! What did I just say"

" hehe Im only pulling your leg bro" Jake tried to stifle back a laugh if marcie was there she would be having a red feast because of Finns super blush.

"let's just get home okay, rose probably came back while we were out"

"okay, you sure she wasn't to you know do it with you" Jake took of when Finn started chasing him, Jake could help laugh at his brother attempt to try and catch him, they ended up doing that all the way home.

**Meanwhile at ashes cottage**

Ash had walked through the door to see rosette sitting on his favourite couch. She was still pissed about the failed plan, but she seemed to cheer up a little, when he walked in with a fair retardant bag that was moving.

"so you did find her" she smiled walking over to the bag

"yeah, it was a tough one boss, the guards almost got her, she tried to hide in the same bush I was in so I grabbed her" he saw rose untie the string.

"WAIT that's not a goo-" flames burst from the bag making ash hide behind rose, but she just stood there the flames not even singing her clothes.

"Who dares try to kidnap the princess of Flames" FP looked at the two preparing to launch a barrage of hell at them until, the strange girl lifted her hand to stop.

"I have a proposition for you, your highness" rose bowed to the princess and ash followed suit, he was thinking either boss lady was crazy or she was one hell of an actor.

"a proposition, you kidnap me then say you have a proposition, who the hell are you people."

Rose got up from her bow and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"right now I am living in the same house of the man you love, he is being controlled by Marceline herself and I have a plan to save him." Rose was hated trying to act good it made her feel so disgusting.

FP gasped and turned around to look out the window.

"I have to go" FP went for the door but rose stopped her.

"are you trying to run away, when Finn Is being controlled by the devil herself"

"I'M NOT RUNNING!" FP shouted flames almost setting the roof on Fire rose just stood her ground.

"if you walk out that door you are running, but if you stay we can get rid of Marceline and save Finn"

"how! The whole kingdom is looking for me" rose looked at ash.

"you will stay here"

"what-" ash and FP replied but rose began walking to the door, she had not been home since last night, if she took any longer they might start looking for her.

"I must leave, ash please make the princess as comfortable as possible, I will be back with a plan in two days."

"yes boss lady" ash looked at FP giving her a wink when rose was gone. FP chucked a flaming ball at him.

"I get the bed you get the couch." FP said dangerously

"bu-but" she shot another glare at him.

"FINE! He hid behind the couch again.

"if you try anything I won't hesitate to fry you" she walked into the room and closed the door.

"why is life so unfair to me" no reply so he just sat down and watched a movie.

**Back at the treehouse**

Rose walked pulled open the door to the tree house to suddenly be hit in the face with something cold and droopy, she wiped it off and looked at the ground, it was.

"vanilla ice-cream?" she looked inside to see Jake, Finn and Marceline staring straight at her. They were holding scoops and vanilla ice cream, the room was absolutely covered with it.

"uh-sorry rose" Jake said putting his ice cream down.

"we were having an ice cream fight to forget what happened yesterday" Finn said. Marceline how ever was just laughing above there heads,

"that's what happened to me when I walked in" rose wasn't happy to see her but she had to act as if they were friends. But that's not what making her angry, they had just wasted her favourite treat.

"um are you ok-" Finns question was cut off when ice cream hit him in the face making him slip, he managed to pull Marcie down him as well. They were both covered with ice cream now. Rose reached down and picked up a scoop. She gave the most cutest of smiles with the threat of death.

"oh crap! Take cover!" Finn shouted as everyone dived for their scoops again. Through most of the night there was nothing but brain freeze and laughter as everyone forgot what happened yesterday, but it wouldn't be long before there was more chaos.

_**Chapter twelve, *whistles* it is so hot at the moment, and rosette is still in the shower. Im definitely kicking her out in a second. I hope you guys like this chapter, that last bit about an ice cream fight wasa perfect idea for a hot day like this.. well im off don't forget to review because I just love them**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people :P sorry I haven't been writing much lately, but you don't have to worry the holidays are coming up so that means I have a lot more time for writing.**_

_**Rosette: yeah, plus you promised to take me to see your brother in Queensland.**_

_**Slake: when did I promise that**_

_**Rosette: just now!hehehe**_

_**Slake: um okay but you can't do anything bad okay. Plus it's up to my parents**_

_**Rosette: deal!*starts packing bags***_

_**Slake: um you do realise there's two weeks left of school right.**_

_**Rosette: dammit!**_

_**Slake: calm down and eat a cookie. Plus do the disclaimer to.**_

_**Rosette: okay *grabs cookie and starts eating* nmh um slake333 does not own any of adventure but he does own me. *pushes hand out to slake* another cookie please.**_

_**Slake: okay* chucks rosette another cookie* let's get on with the show.**_

"it's so cold" Finn had woken up on the floor, everyone around him seem to still be asleep. Plus the room was covered in melted ice-cream. When Finn stood up he looked around to see Marcie was asleep above his head. She opened an eye at him.

"your like a guardian angel floating over me at night" Marceline opened both her eyes and looked at him, there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks that she tried her best to hide.

"you are such a weenie" she wrapped her arms around Finn and gave him a slow passionate kiss. Time seem to stop and he just loved it, how the fact that her bright red lips tasted so amazing. Finn tried to deepen the kiss. He would have been successful, if not for the two other people in the room.

"ahem!"Jake cleared his throat.

The couple finally broke apart with a small string of saliva still attached to both their lips. They had very big blushes on their face. Jake turned away as if he was embarrassed to be there, but rose just kept staring, as if she was trying to burn a hole through Marceline's head.

"ah, sorry guys" Finn just blushed even harder wondering how long they were standing there for. Marceline looked at rose trying her hardest to ignore roses stare. Finally she noticed that she was covered in ice-cream.

"hey Finn" Finn turned to face her.

"yeah Marcie?"

"is it okay that I have a shower, I'm kinda covered in ice-cream" finally noticing that everyone was covered in it he decided everyone should have one.

"um yeah okay, you know where the bathroom is right" she just gave him a funny look.

"of course weenie, I use to live here remember" Finn just mentally slapped himself in the head. Marcie gave him a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to float up to the bed room. Rose, feeling angered ,just picked up the closest, un bolted item and made it shatter. Finn and Jake jumped behind the couch to dodge the flying vase pieces.

"rose, wh- what's wrong?" noticing what she had just done she referred to the oldest excuse in the book.

"I saw a spider! It was big and icky" she stuck out her tongue for emphasis.

Jake and Finn sighed ,they didn't see anything but there was no way to tell either. If there was a spider it was surely obliterated by now.

"eh, we can always get another one, right Finn?" there was no reply from him. Jake turned to see Finn in pain.

"Finn!" Jake and rose went to his side

"Finny what's wrong?" Suddenly Finn slumped to the ground, that's when rose felt it, her necklace was humming. She grabbed it and hid the claw necklace inside her shirt.

"Jake put him on the couch." Jake carefully stretched himself under Finn, then gently laid him down.

"what's wrong with him?" rose checked his forehead then his pulse.

"he is fine, just um, dehydrated" she didn't have to lie but she need some time with Finn, he was only unconscious but what happened with the necklace, felt like it was the cause of it.

"um I will go and get some water you keep an eye on him, rose" Jake sped off into the kitchen, now was her chance. She tried to connect with Finn's mind. The discovery shocked her. She reeled back and deliberately broke the connection, a massive amount of pain rushed through her head any longer and she too would have fallen unconscious.

She looked at Finn and remembered what she saw, when realisation came a sudden sadness and anger over came her.

"Damn you vile women, trying to foil my plans" she whispered to herself the anger present in a harsh way. Why the person she despised more than Marcie was back and if she had her way she could destroy all that she had done and was going to do. The only thing rose could do was wait and hope that she didn't reveal too much.

_**Meanwhile inside Finn's head.**_

The hero was awoken by a sudden breeze. It felt cool and smelt like lilacs, he slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings, taking everything. The sun was bright, shining down on the grassy hill he sat upon.

"where am i?" he swore he was in his lounge room with Jake and rose a few seconds ago.

"oh I get it, this must be another one of my memories like before" the grass felt real, so did the warmth of the sun. Then something higher on the hill caught his attention. It was a woman with her back to him she had long flowing dark hair and a dress on that was completely black, there was also a little girl running with the same thing except she had short hair around pulling flower petals of their stems.

"hellooo" Finn shouted. He didn't expect a reply but suddenly the little girl stops and hide behinds the women.

"beware" the women spoke. Shocked and confused Finn just started walking towards her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he was standing next her now the features on her face were strikingly beautiful her blue eyes complemented her black lipstick lips.

"beware, human"

"excuse me?" she turned to him half her body was burned, Finn tried to back away , but she grabbed him by the arm, there was no way this was a memory.

"beware the one will destroy you all"

" I don't know who you're talking about"

"the one who wants the heart pure and soul, she wants it all" Finn tried to back away again but her grip just tighten, she laid a hand on his chest and felt his racing heart.

"if she is not stopped your world will burn again" suddenly the little girl was running around again, the song she was singing while pulling the petals was quite disturbing.

"the skulls of many shall befall, the queen of darkness the ruler of all, hehe, shall it be him or shall it be her, petals decide who shall live and who shall fall." She pulled the last petal and it fell to the ground. As soon as it was on the ground a blinding light set off in the distance and a cloud rose from the ground, it looked like a mushroom.

"Run!" Finn shouted but the women and child just stood there

"protect the heart no matter what or you human shall be the end of it all" a sudden tidal wave of smoke and dust raced towards them. The little girl just laughed.

"death and carnage equals passion" she shouted. And the wave consumed them.

_**Rosette: *shivers* that little girl is so creepy, why did you put her in there.**_

_**Slake: I don't really know but your right that was creepy, ah well I'm tired so I'm off**_ _**don't forget to review because that's what keeps me going. Oh and if you have any ideas just PM me. Slake out**_

_**Rosette: bye bye ]**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys it's been a while since I have updated hasn't it well you don't have to worry for a while because in two days I have holidays.. yep that means more chapters faster..**_

_**Rosette: why did you go on a surf trip without me!**_

_**Slake: uh sorry, it was a guys thing, that means no girls rosette.**_

_**Rosette: what do I look like a girl.**_

_**Slake: but you are a girl.**_

_**Rosette: I am not a gir- oh wait I am a girl oops. But that was still a bad thing to do not letting me come**_

_**Slake: fine how about you have a girls night.**_

_**Rosette: really! Oh thank you thank you.**_

_**Slake: it's okay just say the disclaimer and we can start .**_

_**Rosette: *clearing throat* slake333 does not own adventure time but he does own me.**_

"is he okay!?"

"I think he is Marcie"

"I hope your right Jake"

"where did rose go"

"I don't know"

Finn didn't know what was going on, after he woke up from his fall Jake, Marcie and rose fussed about trying to find out what happened. Especially rose, she asked Finn if he was okay at first, but the questions kept getting weirder and weirder , like did you have a vision of some sort, Finn seriously felt like telling her. But his own mind was still trying to figure it out, so he stayed quite.

"I seriously think we should get doctor princess" that sounded like Marcie

"no like I said Marcie he's fine, he just probably didn't drink enough" and there's Jakes voice

"fine then, hey wait I got an idea" they suddenly wen quite

"what the hell did I see?" Finn was really trying to figure this out, there was that women and creepy kid, the way that little girl acted was a bit demonic.

"where is rose?" Finn was worried, she left in a hurry and no one knew where she went.

"maybe I should go find her" Finn was about to get up when the was a commotion in the kitchen.

"No!, that's a bad idea"

"what the heck is going on in here?" Finn walked in on Marcie and Jake having an argument whatever they were whispering about must have gone wrong with jake.

"oh hey bro, we weren't argueing"

"uh yes you were, I heard you" Marcie looked at Finn and then the argument started again

"at least tell him Jake!, or I will"

"Fine, uh Finn . Marcie wanted to go on a date with you" Finn lit up. The idea of going on a date with his girlfriend was awesome.

"that's a great idea we haven't gone on a date yet have we?"

"but Finn she wants you to 'stay over'" Finn just smiled and looked at his brother.

"what's the problem with that, you let me sleep over at Marcie's before"

"yeah, when I was there, she might tear into you or drain every drop of bloo-"

"ahem, I'm right here Jake" Jake was just about to storm out, when Finn just stood in the way.

"out of the way bro"

"no!" Jake was getting angrier now Finn could hear his feet tap against the floor

"what!?"

"I said no, you stay over at lady's and go on dates with her so why cant I, please Jake please"

Jake stopped tapping and looked into Finns eyes, the way he looked innocent just meant he wouldn't do anything wrong.

"fine, but be back early in the morning okay" Finn wrapped his arms around Jake.

"thanks bro"

"just promise me no funny business"

"funny business?" when Jake was about to explain Marcie floated straight in between them and gave Finn a kiss.

"tonight is going to so fun." Marcie smirked showing a toothy grin and Finn smiled back

"yeah, but what do you want to do?"

"hmm, how about we go to the music kingdom" the idea o f dancing with Marcie got Finn excited.

"that sounds math!"

"good I will be back at about six, I have to get changed and you should to, maybe change into something more casual." Finn looked at himself there was this sweaty smell coming off him.

"okay see you then" Marcie blew a kiss opened her umbrella and flew out the window.

"uh I think I'm gonna make some coffee" he spoke to no one because finn had rushed up to the bed room to get ready. Jake just looked at the clock.

"it's only 2pm he has ages"

"this is going to be awesome" Finn couldn't hold his excitement he literally ripped out all his clothes he had and chucked them on his bed.

"wait I'm going on a date, what do I do?!" and so began the mental breakdown.

_**Meanwhile**_

Rose was trudging through the forest heading to the cottage, the disturbing revelation that just happen back at Finn's was concerning, she had to move quick or that god damn women would ruin everything. Why did she had to come back now of all time's. rose kicked a boulder and it cracked in two.

"for fuck sake" she kept walking ,no matter how many times she tried to forget her, that women somehow came back to haunt her.

"I hate you, I hate you so much" she growled. Then she passed through the barrier surrounding ash's cottage, inside there was shouting. She didn't care, marching up to the door she kicked it in.

"sit down and shut the fuck up!" ash hit the deck and FP dropped the vase she was about to throw.

"what's going on boss?" rose glared at him making ash shake with fear.

"I should ask you the same question, why are you two fighting?" FP was flaring now

"he was perving on me when I was asleep"

"no I wasn't!" a flame ball hit just above his head making him jump

"yes you were!"

"princess please calm down" rose had regained her composure and was trying to act nice toward FP trying to get on her side.

"take a seat and I will sought this cretin out later"

"fine, so why were you so angry?" Rose turned around and looked out the window.

"let's just say and old rival of mine is back"

"who?"

"don't worry for now, because I have a plan and were doing in the early morning okay"

Ash and FP looked at her, curious of what is going to happen. But rose just started laughing getting louder and louder, until she was almost out of breath.

"your not going to win this time, mother!" ash looked at FP and she looked back

"who is mother?"

"I don't know babes"..

_**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn shocking that girl in Finns vision was rose's mother holy crap! Nah jokes I already knew hahaha. Um for the person who ask the question what inspires me, it's simple music inspired me plus I based rose off a friend of mine, and damn she is just as hot as rose.**_

_**Rosette: what did you just say!?**_

_**Slake: I was joking, you are totally hotter**_

_**Rosette: good, now go back to the kitchen and make me a cookie**_

_**Slake: yes ma'am! *runs off***_

_**Rosette: aww, im lucky to have him, anyway you don't have to worry more updates are coming very soon, because it's the holidays yay. Now all we have to do is get slakes internet working properly and were in business, don't forget to review or PM he seriously loves reviews and when hes happy im happy, BYE BYE *waving***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, what's happening, I had a great today, school was awesome. There was this guy bullying me and rose kick's the crap out of him.**_

_**Rosette: I did it because he ate my cookie, not for you.**_

_**Slake: oh okay *looks depressed* I thought I was important for once.**_

_**Rosette: oh dear, you are important.**_

_**Slake: no im not.**_

_**Rosette: yes you are, here have my cookie *hands Slake a big cookie***_

_**Slake: thanks rose *smiles* but it would be better if you had half too *breaks cookie and gives a slightly bigger chunk to rosette* **_

_**Rosette: oh thanks *they both smile* oh yeah um slake333 does not own adventure time but he is my creator.**_

_**Slake: also on a side note, im going to explain about rosettes mum further in the story, so your gonna have to wait. Lets start.**_

The night was dazzling, it was six o'clock and Finn was waiting outside the tree house, he chose some sneakers a pair of jeans an old zip up hoody, which was unzipped his blue shirt underneath. For once he decided to not take his hat. If looked at him you wouldn't recognised Finn the great hero.

"yo, Bro" Finn turned around to see Jake standing in the door way of the tree house

"yeah Jake, is something wrong" Jake fidgeted his mouth open and closing trying to say the words. But he changed his mind at the last second

"nah, man just have a good night okay, and don't forget to be back early in the morning"

"I will man, tonight's going to be mad" the thought of dancing with his girl made him all excited yet nervous at the same time, early that day Finn was freaking out about tonight. What to do, what to say, heck even what to wear was making him nervous ,but in the end Jake helped Finn out and everything was fine. He hoped, roses sudden disappearance didn't help but Jake said she was going to back by lunch tomorrow.

"hey weenie's" Marceline gracefully floated down from the night sky. She was wearing her bright red thigh high boot heels, a skirt and a light blue tank top. Finn was literally getting turned on he turned around and swore to himself that if he didn't control himself tonight would be ruined.

"hey babes" Finn replied, turning around to face her, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"you ready to go?" Finn looked himself over making sure he had everything.

"im ready"

"awesome" she flew behind Finn and grabbed Finn's hands, then she began to float higher and higher, lifting Finn up with her, no matter how many times she did this, Finn was definitely still not use to it.

"um I will see you tomorrow Jake"

"yeah, yeah have fun" Marcie gave off a little smirk.

"oh were going to have so much Fun" and with Marceline flew off with Finn, leaving Jake t stay home alone. He looked inside and could hear nothing, it was just way too lonely.

"how does Finn deal with this?"

Finn and Marceline were about half way to the music kingdom when Finn suddenly complemented Marceline.

"you look so radical tonight" Marceline blushed, she looked down at her boyfriend dangling from her arms.

"you look kind of math yourself , hot stuff" Finn smiled, people hardly complimented him and this night just kept getting better.

They soon arrived the music kingdom from outside the castle walls it was quite, but when they passed through the gates, it was as if they stepped into a different world. There were people dancing in the street to loud music, Finn could see groups dancing to some kind of heavy beat Marcie grabbed Finn's hand.

"come on baby!" she shouted over the music with a big smile. She definitely knew Finn wasn't used to this, she floated into the air and dragged Finn above the crowds to castle once inside Finn could see the place was packed, people jumping up and down, some even dancing really, really close to others. He was scared, any one would be scared if you were the last human on earth

"are you sure this was a good idea!"

"hell yeah!" she began to lower Finn into the crowd, he just stood there until Marcie joined him.

"just let the beat takeover Finn, don't look at other people just focus on me, pretend there is only us and the music."

Marceline began to sway her hips around, her entire body was moving with the beat, she looked at Finn and licked her lips. Finally she closed her eyes and let the music take her. Finn was still staring her body was so beautiful, that couldn't help himself. The moves was doing was enticing him.

"come on Finn just let lose, it's just you Marcie and the music." Finn closed his eyes, he thought he was literally seeing the crowd disappear, there was only Marceline and the music. He saw her movements, he felt like he was reading her thought's. he started swaying side to side and mosivng his feet in to the sound.

"this , is amazing" he said to himself, the feeling of not caring anymore and just dancing. The beat taking over. He opened his eyes and saw the crowd they were all smiling, lost in the ecstasy of it all. His eyes fell on Marceline again, she was much closer this time her body nearly touching his, but still swaying her hips.

"she looks so hot, I can't think straight" his hands went to her hips, feeling the motion, this his body moved like hers, as if they were morphing together. He never felt like this before, there bodies were in tune, he moved like her but it also felt like she move with him.

"you're a pretty good dancer, baby" his body suddenly got hotter, her words sounded like honey.

"tha-thanks yo-you are sexy, I mean hot, no wait I mea-"

"it's okay I know what you mean"

"good! I thought I was about to screw up" suddenly the music was turned and a voice came out of the speakers.

"ladies and gentlemen" Finn looked up to the stage, there were three girls, one was wearing all black, another glasses and some headphones, the third was wearing a short white dress with frills, she was the one speaking.

"how are you all doing tonight" the people around Finn, began shout cries of happiness. Even Marceline was too.

"that's good, now it's that time of night who is ready to let the music take control and let themselves fall" another shouting from the crowds.

"then let's see who has gut's" suddenly a ladder came down from the ceiling, Finn could see the ladder was attached to a platform on the roof, it was kinda like a chandelier, but solid.

"come on people who is gonna make the jump" the room was quite, nobody seemed to want to. It was like this for a minute and the princesses looked like they were going to give up. Suddenly a hand shot up, it was Finn's. thing was Marceline was holding up his hand.

"he will do it!" Marcie shouted across the room, everyone turned and looked at the boy.

"Marcie! I-idont think I ca-" he was cut off from a kiss on his lips.

"it's okay Finn' im here"

"fine, I will do this for you" she smiled. Finn walked over to the ladder and began to climb.

"well, well ,well people it seems we finally have a volunteer. You can do it buddy." The princess covered the microphone and turned to her sister's.

"do you think he will survive the drop"

The headphones princess spoke first.

"um, I think so, he hopefully won't end like the last guy that tried. The two girls cringed at the thought.

The third just looked at the boy climbing the ladder and shrugged.

"he is so dead"

Finn kept climbing when he got to the top he looked down. He was so far off the ground.

"I do-don't think I can do this one" he was thinking about going back down.

"you can do it Finn!" he looked down and there was Marceline looking up at him, and so was everyone else. They started chanting

" FINN,FINN,FINN,FINN,FINN,FINN" they just kept chanting his name.

The first princess looked at her sisters

"quick play some music"

"like what?"

"anything heroic and powerful"

Finn was standing at the edge looking down, the crowd and Marceline were still chanting his name

"okay Finn you can do this, don't let her down" suddenly music was playing the beat was rising and falling with his breathing, he suddenly felt like he could do anything. He closed his eyes and stretched out his arms beside him.

"it's just you, Marceline and the music" he swore he could feel his necklace vibrating. The music beat was getting higher and higher, Finn waited and waited, he knew what was coming. The beat, the beat was going to fall and, then it happened, beat slowed and he fell forward, the entire room gasped.

Marceline saw at least twenty hands from the crowd shout up ready to catch Finn. It was as if he was in slow motion, she felt her heart flutter and her body heat up, watching Finn jump made her want him badly.

Finn could feel his body as if it was weightless, he felt like gravity was no longer there. Suddenly his was caught by something, well actually a whole lot of something's. he opened his eyes and saw he was caught by the crowd. They were still quite as if waiting for a single word.

"that was totally math!" the crowd roared and the music started again, he was put down on the ground and they patted him on the back before they went back to dancing.

"that was amazing Finn!" Marcie had rushed over to him wrapping her arms around Finn and giving him a deep kiss. Some of the boys in the crowd whistled.

"come on let's get out of here" she grabbed Finn and they flew off out the door.

"where are we going Marcie?"

"where going back to my place to jam"

"oh cool."

Marceline had to keep cool and in control. Her body was in overdrive, for an un dead person she was producing a lot of heat, and her mind kept playing images in her mind, hot and steamy images. Finn felt pick up the pace.

"are you okay Marcie your flying really fast" she looked down at Finn his face was covered in a little sweat, his hair swaying in the breeze just made him so much more sexier. She gasped and looked straight ahead again.

"i-im fine just feeling a little hot"

"oh okay, maybe we should stop for a sec"

"no-no-no the sooner we get back to my house the quicker we can jam"

"if you say so babe"

It didn't take long, they soon arrived at Marceline's front door. Marceline struggled find her key felt all over her body until she remembered it was under doormat. Finn was behind her trying to distract himself while she searched, he didn't know Marceline bend down to pick up her key.

"hey Marcie than-" Finn had turned to face Marceline he saw her bending over, but he also saw what was under skirt, they were light purple underwear and they were barely covering anything.

"yes Finn?" Marceline found the key and looked at Finn, his back was turned to her.

'_that was a close one Finn'_ he thought to himself he was struggling to control himself anymore and he would suddenly lose control an-

"Finn, the doors open"

"huh, oh yeah" Marceline was already inside waiting for Finn, he stepped through the and went and sat on the couch.

"that was an awesome night Marcie" suddenly he heard the dead bolt lock on the door.

"uh Finn!" Marceline was breathing heavly

"yeah Marcie?" suddenly Marcie was on top of Finn and trying to punch him, he blocked first away and the second barely miss.

"what the heck Marcie!" he pushed with his whole body and got her on the floor.

"what's wrong!?" she kicked him in the back and he flew into wall. He tried to get back up but Marcie flipped him on his back. She then sat on his chest still breathing heavily.

"Fi-Finn"

"yeah Marcie?" somehow Finn was still calm his head hurt a little but he was still calm.

"I-I want you Finn"

"you want me. You want me for what Marcie" Marcie leant down her face close to his, she took in his smell, it was so yummy. Finn moved a bit of Marceline's hair back behind her ear her eyes flashed a tint of silver.

"Marcie I think-I think I might l-lo-love you" then Marcie was kissing him her hands running through his golden hair, he began kissing back. a fierce battle between the two had broken out one trying to out kiss the other, he had to brake for air but he was at it again straight away. They rolled around on the carpet. Letting the passion take over, Finns jacket was tossed to the side and his shirt was too.

Marcie stopped and looked at Finn her eyes examining his chest, her hands touching every muscle wanting to feel every bit of him. He was breathing just as heavily as her now, the passion was still in his eyes, she wanted more and he probably did too. She began to slowly lift her top exposing more of her skin to him. When her top was off it exposed her bra perfectly cupping her breasts. she grabbed one Finns hands and put on her belly. To Finn it was smooth and soft slowly he raised his hand higher and put it around her back, he leaned up and began kissing her again, when Finn had stopped for air again he didn't go back to kissing her. Instead he kissed the side of her neck he started higher and went lower until he got to the crook in her neck, he cupped his lips getting to bite her again.

"wai-wait Finn" Finn pulled back slowly releasing her ,she stood up and floated to her attic bedroom, before going through she giggled.

"if you wanna do that you have to catch me first" she floated in an Finn was stunned.

"she is so goddamn hot" he got up on his feet and walked to the ladder he climbed into the darkness of her room.

"Marcie?"

Waiting on the bed was Marceline. Her bra was off and Finn could see that her under wear was on the floor.

"come here Finn" he was losing his control now, but he stayed where he was. Suddenly she got up and walked towards Finn swaying her hips.

"I love you too Finn, well I think I do anyway." She kissed him again slow and tasteful.

"Marcie i-" she shushed him and pulled him towards the bed, then she laid him down gently. She took off her skirt and show him the rest of her, at First he was stunned ,now he was shocked.

"what do I do?"

"it's okay, I will show you" she climbed on him again removing his pants, it was funny he wasn't wearing anything under them, Finn grabbed Marcie and rolled her till she was on her back and without hesitation bit down on her sensitive spot on her neck.

"oh Fi –Finn ooohh" it was Finns new favourite sound her moaning. It was music, yeah like the music at the kingdom, he was losing himself to the ecstasy of her voice.

"mo-ore " Finn cupped her breast and slightly squeezed, she let out another moan, But Finn wanted to hear more, he moved his hand down lower, until he brushed against her private spot. Marcie shuddered with excitement , Finn began to rub slowly at first she was just shaking , then she began moaning louder. She stopped him again.

"Finn, do you want to go inside?"

"I don't know"

"it's okay if you want to stop."

"n-no im fine"

Marceline position his member just above hers, she slowly let him inside. This new sensation washed over Finn like an electric shock.

"mmmmm" Marceline moaned, Finn began to speed up.

"Finn! Yes Finn! More" the sweat on them was building up, their bodies were getting hotter each second.

"I don't think I can last any longer."

"me neither" Finn's energy was draining the electric feeling was building up as if he was going to explode.

"M-Marcie I can-nt'

"it's okay Finn just let it out" when he did Finn just collapsed he didn't have any more strength they were still joined but neither of them wanted to pull apart.

"you were amazing Finn"

"i-I was? But I'm so tired."

"it's okay, go to sleep."

"o-okay , I love you Marcie"

"I love you too" Finn drifted off to sleep, lying in her arms their bodies keeping each other warm, a tear slid down Marceline's cheek and a small smile appeared on her face. For once in her life she was happy again, she had her hero in her arms, and she was never going to let him go.

"I love you too Finn" she repeated, slowly she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep still holding Finn.

_**Meanwhile in ashes' cottage**_

Ash and FP sat at the table where rose was going over her plan, it was going well until rose suddenly stopped talking, and stared at the two of them.

"is she okay" FP looked concerned

"I don't know" suddenly a gasp came out of rose's mouth startling them both

She collapsed on the Floor, almost crying. She had seen into Finns thoughts and it was clear of what just happen, Marceline Just took Finn's virginity.

"Fi-Finn"

"are you okay boss?" ash had ran over trying to act all manly

"here let me help yo-" ash had reached for rose but was pushed against the ceiling, rose had risen from the ground and was holding ash by the throat.

"_**that bitch is dead!" **_ rose growled. Flame princess stood up

"wh-whats happened?"

"_**the vampire just took Finn's virginity" **_FP gasped she fell to her knees .

"can you let me go boss" ash was having trouble breathing .

"I will if you tell me how to Find the biggest monster you know" rose had to calm to down ,if she flew off the handle now it would ruin everything, but Marceline had gone too far ,she could hold her plan of for a little while for a little revenge.

"okay, okay just let me go please, boss" she dropped him to the floor , he was coughing for at least a minute.

"I know where to find a few actually"

"good, NOW GO FIND THEM!" she screamed ash run out the door almost tripping on the door mat.

Flame princess was still on the floor, why was she doing this. It was obvious Finn loved Marceline now if they did that. But then rose words came to her, he is being controlled but even FP had trouble believing.

"I'm sorry for my outburst princess" rose stood in front of FP

"it's okay I'm kind of pissed myself"

"don't bottle it up just let it out"

"im saving it for the vampire"

"hmm okay then, well we get revenge for what she has done."

"yes, your right this all to free Finn from her control"

Rose smiled if only you knew who was actually going to get him.

_**Glob! That was long to write I was up to ten forty at night writing this aw well in the name of writing. I guess. Rose already went to bed but she said to say good night. So GOODNIGHT!**_

_**don't forget to write a review or PM me if you would like to review that little sex scene I had in there please do so only through a PM thanks and now im gonna go to sleep ZZZZZ**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well I have had a great last day of school today, but im also sad about it. Today three of my friends have left the school and aren't coming back and I feel like I am never going to see them again also im going into year eleven now and I am kinda scared.**_

_**Rosette: it's okay slake im still here for you.**_

_**Slake: I know rose, but I have known these people longer then you. *starts getting teary***_

_**Rosette: oh come here *gives Slake a gentle hug* your gonna see them again.**_

_**Slake: you sure?**_

_**Rosette: yes, im sure.**_

_**Slake: okay, I think I might make this chapter lead up to the telling of your mother.**_

_**Rosette: really, cool does that mean we are going to start putting her in these little conversations of ours.**_

_**Slake: maybe, she would be awesome to have around the house, any way we will talk about it later. Could you say the disclaimer.**_

_**Rosette: okay, slake333 does not own any of adventure time but he does own me, oh it is so cool that I might have a mum around here soon.**_

_**Slake: yeah yeah, any way lets get this rolling.**_

Jake was getting worried neither rose nor Finn had come back to the house yet, it was nearly the afternoon.

"Come on where are they." Suddenly the door unlocked and Jake ran from the kitchen to see who it was.

"Hey Jake" it was rose, she was looking a little tired

"Oh, rose where did you disappear to last night?" she stepped inside and closed the door.

"I went to go see a friend, they weren't feeling so well and I took care of them all night"

"Are they feeling any better, if you want i could make some chicken so-"

"No, it's okay they are feeling much better" she began to walk off to the bedroom.

"you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just going to have a sleep, I didn't get any last night"

"oh okay, I'm sorry but you're going to be using Finns bed for a bit longer, the market kingdom suddenly ran out, which is quite weird."

"that's okay." she loved sleeping in his bed, she loved the warmth it gave her, the smell of Finn on the pillows, oh how she wished it was actually him.

"see you later" she said walking up the stairs, as soon as she entered the room she fell onto Finn's bed, she felt so weak at the moment. It was like her entire body was being sucked of energy as soon as she came in contact with his smell. She wrapped herself in the blankets not caring to try and take any clothes off.

"mmm" her body drifted into a state of peace, but her mind was still upset about what she found out.

'_it's okay Finn I know it wasn't your fault, it's that bitch of a vampires fault, don't worry I will get my revenge then continue with the plan'_ she began falling asleep, her necklace began to vibrate slightly.

_**Inside rose's head**_

The darkness was all around her, there was nothing she could see, rose liked it that way. Sometimes though, she would imagine Finn with her, hugging her and kissing her.

"aahh darkness you will always be there for me"

In the distance the rose could see a faint flicker of light.

"hhmmm that should definitely not be there" she floated over to it. When she got closer the light got smaller, until she could see it was only a ball of white light.

"I despise light in my mind, it is too pure, but at least that means I get to destroy you" she reached out her finger nails turning into claws, she was going to crush this light into oblivion.

"farewell" the light suddenly moved away and grew brighter.

"I already said, farewell!" she swung at it again this time hitting it, the light hit the ground.

"hahaha im so hungry I think I might eat you" she picked it up and smiled her teeth turned razor sharp and two more rows popped out behind them, the smile turned into a wicked grin, rose slowly opened her mouth and dangled the small light above her. She was going to let it fall in, she stooped there was another aura, She stood stunned this aura only meant one thing.

"hello, daughter" the small white light grew bright and the darkness turned into a grassy hill, standing at the top of the hill was a women wearing black, her hair was the same colour as rose's but the women didn't have the blue streak that she did, her clothes were old style gothic dress, her pale skin added the effect of death.

"mo-mother!" the women walked down the hill and hugged rose, she was warm and soft.

"get off!" rose pushed her away.

"is that anyway to greet your mother"

"you are no longer my mother, Sarina!"rose charged at her, razor sharp teeth bared , she grabbed her mother by the shoulders and bit into her neck, but she then fell face first on the ground when Sarina disappeared.

"tsk tsk , you seem to always get straight to the point." Rose charged again swiping a claw at her, it was stopped in mid-air by some invisible force, she tried to take control of her arm again but it wasn't moving.

"what's wrong with getting to the point!, as I remember you tried to kill me when I was little, all you said was I was too dangerous then tried to rip out my throat."

"and you still are too dangerous." Rose was flung back straight into the ground, a small crater had formed around her.

"I'm not sorry that I tried to kill you so long ago, I was trying to save everyone"

"save everyone from what?, I was just a little girl" Sarina walked over to rose her dress swaying in the breeze.

"there was a prophecy rose, and if you continue what you're doing now, then the world will burn again" the scene changed again there was skeletons everywhere, massive clouds off in the distance spouting out fire.

"what is this?"

"the future rose" the force holding her to the ground was released and she sat up.

"I was trying to prevent this!" Sarina pointed off to her right. There were sounds of a battle. Rose floated high into the air and could see a person in a throne on top a hill of skeletons, at the bottom of the hill were two people fighting, there was dead bodies lying all around. There was princess bubble-gum's, flame princess, Jake, ladies and some soldiers bodies lying at a man's feet, he was cloaked in shadows from head to toe and wield a demonic red sword he was fighting some one with a red axe bass she was female.

"that girl is the vampire Marceline, but who is that?" rose pointed at the man.

"all of Ooo knew him as, Finn the human" rose gasped

"then that means!"

"yes, that person on the throne is you" the thoughts inside rose were going wild, ruler of the world and as a bonus she had Finn on her side.

"do you see now, my darling do you see, if you don't stop ,this will happen" rose stood silently, her back to her mother, Sarina walked over to her and put a hand on rose's shaking shoulder. She thought she might have gotten through to her. But she was laughing now.

"hahahahaha, you, you seriously think I want to stop" rose turned around a feral grin on her face.

"you have only spurred me on, this world is what I want, and it is what I will get, and not even you can stop me." Sarina stepped back as rose's aura increased tremendously, wings sprouted from rose's back and a long, sharp tail came out from under skirt, her eyes turned black.

"then it looks like I'm going to have to finish the job I failed" Sarina's body was turning completely black, a tail had formed from her dress and a massive pair of wings did too. Rose just laughed.

"you can't kill me in here, your already dead"

"that may be the case, but I can try to help the boy" rose growled and lunged at Sarina, she only had a second to get out of the way, rose's speed had significantly increased.

"I wonder if I can kill you twice, hehehe" rose was staring at Sarina trying to find an opening.

Sarina flew off into the sky trying to by herself time to think, rose took off the ground too and in seconds she had a hold of her. Sarina swung right then left trying to land a punch on her daughter, but she just kept dodging, rose extended her claws and cut into the sides of her.

"aaarghhh" Sarina howled, she tried to focus, she kicked rose off and dived at the ground, rose quickly following, Sarina let out a breath of blue fire straight at the ground where there was some decomposing bodies, they lit up, a column of fire erupted in front of her forcing Sarina to crash into a pile off bones.

"hehehe I'm going to hurt you as much as you hurt me" rose grabbed Sarina by the throat with one hand and tightly squeeze.

"st-st- agh" rose tighten her grip.

"you want me to stop mummy, did you try and stop when you had me by the throat."

Rose flicked her tail up and stabbed Sarina in the shoulder. She tried to let out a cry of pain but she couldn't.

"hehehe, let's make you die slowly again" rose brought her hand back pointing a claw straight at her eye ready bring it down. She didn't have the chance however when Sarina kicked her off into the pile of burning bodies.

"aarrrgghhhh" rose howled in pain, she collapsed to the ground se could see Sarina standing.

"no matter what my daughter, I will stop you, one way or the other" the pain took over rose again. And darkness took a hold again..

"rose, rose! Wake up rose!"

**Well that is chapter 16 ,hell yeah that was awesome, I think this might be my new favourite chapter, also I will explain in future chapters what happened in the pass between these two, just saying. Oh and by the way rose I would like you to meet Sarina, your mother.**

**Sarina: hello darling**

**Rosette: mummy * run's over and hugs Sarina* mmm you smell like cookies.**

**Sarina: did you mention cookie's, where are they?**

**Slake: oh dear, like mother like daughter I guess.**

**Sarina: who is this boy honey**

**Rosette: oh mum this is slake**

**Slake: Hello**

**Sarina: hi *whispers to rosette* he is quite cute dear.**

**Rosette:*whispers back* I know right**

**Slake: what are you girls whispering about**

**Rosette/Sarina: nothing!**

**Slake: okay, well I guess you can sleep in the spare room Sarina.**

**Sarina: thank you, um one question**

**Slake: yes**

**Sarina: does my daughter sleep with you?**

**Rosette: mum! You have only been here ten seconds and you already embarrassed me.**

**Slake: *blushing* uh no sh-she has her own room.**

**Sarina: oh that is quite sad being lonely in the bed, I thought my daughter would have at least tried to ha-**

**Rosette: MUM!**

**Sarina: sorry dear.. um I am kinda hungry do have any cookies.**

**Slake: *blushing deeply* uh yeah-yeah there in the linen cupboard.**

**Sarina: * rushes off to find the cookies***

**Rosette: so that's where you hid them * rushes off to get the cookies too* save some for me mum!.**

**Slake: they are so hot, it's kinda hard to guess rose's mum is 6000 years old when she looks eighteen, man im lucky. Any way post a review because yeah I love reviews as much as rose loves cookies , and we know how much that is, see you guys later. **

**Hey save a cookie for me *slake runs off too***


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, umm some of the reviews I have gotten have made me kinda sad. Just to say I never said this was a Finn and Marceline Fic, Finn will end up for who I have planned for him to be paired up with and that's a surprise, all that I have written so far is a part of the story.**_

_**Rosette: yeah, so don't judge the story before it gets good. *sticks tongue out***_

_**Sarina: excuse my daughter, what she is really supposed to being saying is that you shouldn't judge the story before it is finished.**_

_**Slake: uh, thanks Sarina, but reviews are supposed to judge and help the story.**_

_**Sarina: you're welcome.**_

_**Rosette: oh mom you're so smart.**_

_**Slake: yes she is very smart isn't she.**_

_**Sarina: oh please you flatter me so much.**_

_**Rosette: but it is all true.**_

_**Slake: how about you both do the disclaimer today.**_

_**Rosette/Sarina: *high five* score!**_

_**Slake: what was the high five for?**_

_**Rosette/Sarina: nothing! slake333 does not own any of adventure time, but does own us.**_

_**Sarina: mmm that last bit sounds dirty.**_

_**Rosette: it does doesn't it *smile devilishly.**_

_**Slake: excuse me?**_

_**Sarina: never mind *licks lips***_

_**Slake: okay then well let's start.**_

"ah, who is it?"

"it's okay rose it's only me" Finn was standing over rose, his arms still on her shoulders from trying to wake her up.

"oh, Finn!, when did you get back." Rose tried to get up nut she fell back into the bed.

"rose, are you okay, you looked like you were having a nightmare"

"I'm fine" she tried to get up, she suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell off the bed, Finn caught her just in time and laid her back on the bed.

"you're not okay rose, here let me check" Finn put his forehead and placed it against hers, there lips were inches apart, she wished he would just kiss her. He pulled back and looked rose in the eye's.

"you have a fever" a drip of sweat rolled down rose's forehead and soaked into her shirt.

"I'm fine really" she tried to get up again , swinging her legs over the side and placing them on the ground, she pushed off the bed and stood up.

"see, I told you I'm fine" she went to take a step and collapsed on the floor.

"rose!" Finn rolled her on her back and picked her up bridal style. He was placing her back on the bed again when Jake came up the stairs.

"I knew I heard you up here Finn, do you Know how late it is" jakes foot was tapping on the ground, an angry expression across his face.

"uh Jake, I know I'm late but here me out"

"fine Finn, why are you so late?"

"I accidently slept in at Marcie's" Jake Just sighed , he didn't care anymore.

"you broke a promise Finn, so for that no adventuring for a week." Finn fell to the floor in shock.

"you can't take away my adventuring for a week, it's not fair" Jake got really angry now staring Finn in the eye.

"not fair! Finn, not fair is braking your promise to me that's not fair" Finn was forced to move back against his bed from Jakes outburst.

"i-I'm sorry, Jake, I seriously didn't mean to be late" Jake backed off.

"just don't do it again okay"

"okay" rose suddenly coughed from behind them.

"what's wrong with rose?" Jake walked over and looked at her face, she was sweating and her skin had a twinge of red to it.

"she has a fever, I think we should go get doctor princess" rose looked at Finn and Jake.

"no, you can't get doctor Princess" she let out a small sigh.

"what do you mean we can't get her?" Jake was a bit confused.

"I need my special doctor" Finn went downstairs to get a small wet cloth to cool her down.

"okay, well where is this special doctor, is he at the candy kingdom, or the market kingdom?"

"neither he is in the mountains" rose let out a cough.

"it is a two day trip from here, another two to get back" she said finishing of her sentence. Finn came back in and placed the cloth on her forehead, the cool sensation seem to make rose feel a little better. But how she seem to feel weak confused her, she was fine before she went to sleep, maybe something happened during her fight with her mother.

"how does that feel?" rose smiled at Finn.

"Thank you Finny, it feels quite nice" Finn brushed his hand through her hair. Now that made her felt like she had no fever for a second.

"hey Jake did I over hear some plans for an adventure"

"yes but you're not coming, I said no adventuring for a week."

"bu-"

"no buts Finn"

"Fine" Finn looked down at the ground, he was defeated before he could even start.

"okay, rose can you draw me a map" he stretched his arms downstairs and they came back up with a pen and paper. Rose tried her best to draw a map, she mainly pointed out important landmarks and should follow them to the doctors house.

"okay, I'm going to go make some sandwiches and leave, Finn I want you to look after rose, and im also putting her in charge." Jake walked out of the room, leaving Finn and rose in quite. It was like that for a while until they heard Jake leave.

"phew, he really got mad at me then didn't he"

"yes he did" rose replied, her throat felt dry and her body felt sticky from the sweat.

"um Finn"

"yes?" he stood up and faced her, her clothes were all wet, she sweat through them in a couple of minutes.

"could you get me a drink of water"

"sure, I will be back in a second" Finn rushed downstairs grabbed a cup full of water and rushed back upstairs, careful not to spill a drop.

"I got your water, here" he stood next to the bed and tilted back her head, she slowly open her lips, Finn poured the water in slowly, the sight of her licking her lips after she was done made Finn's body heat up.

'I shouldn't be getting turned on, oh why does she have to be hotter than Marcie' he thought

"thank you for the water Finny" she had a seductive tone to her voice, oh she loved it when he thought about her.

"your welcome" he was about to go downstairs when rose grabbed him by the hand.

"umm, Finny boy" Finn turned around, rose was sitting up, her breathing heavy.

"yes rose, do you need something else?" Finn saw a drop of sweat slide down the side of her cheek, then her neck and in between her cleavage.

"could you help me bath, I'm sweaty and beginning to smell, I feel a bit too weak to do it by myself" half of that was true, she did begin to smell, but she knew she could have a bath by herself, simply put though, this was too good of an opportunity to pass.

"I'm sure you don't need my help." Rose looked at him with pleading eye's

"please" Finn thought this was a bad idea, but she did need help so there was no way for him to refuse her.

"okay rose, let me just get you a towel" Finn walked into the bathroom and pulled a white towel off the rack.

"okay I'm going to put this towel here and let you undress" he walked back into the bathroom to get the bath ready.

Rose took her chance, she took off all her clothes, she unwrapped her tail from around her leg and let it fling out, she then held the towel to her chest, it was short which was perfect for her, it barely covered anything.

"hehehe Finn I'm ready" when Finn walked back into the room, he thought he had died. There sitting on his bed was a hot, sweaty rose who was breathing heavily, the towel he had given her barely covered her body, she had a tail slowly running up the inside of her leg.

"ah-ah-ah-ah" Finn couldn't speak he turned around trying to hide his blushing, he body was going wild.

"you ready for your bath " rose smiled.

"you bet I am Finny" he walked over to her and tried to pick her up, closing his eyes he didn't see where he put his right hand, he accidently grabbed her ass.

"ooohhh you are such a naughty boy"

"I didn't mea-" rose put a finger to his lips

"it's okay"

Finn carried her to the bathroom slowly he put her in the water, closing his eye's he waited for her to remove the towel.

"mmm this feels so nice." When Finn turned back rose body was submerged in the water with foam on the tip of her nose.

"hahaha" she looked so cute, the way she played with the foam, putting it on her head and chucking about, was quite funny.

"you just love staring at my body don't you" rose gave Finn a small kiss on the cheek, her body suddenly went weak again, her hand slipped on the side of the bath and she fell, her legs splashed against the water while her arms tried to keep her in the bath, Finn wrapped his arms under her shoulders and lifted her up, her foam soaked boobs pressed firmly against his chest.

"your fever seems to be getting worse" Finn couldn't leave the bathroom he was afraid, that rose would pass out in the bath and drown, the thought scared him. Suddenly he felt a wet sensation against his shirt, he looked down, rose's boobs were squished up against him and was soaking wet, he got severely turned on.

"um- I'm gonna put you back in the water, now okay"

"yes, but I think I might pass out again, will you join me in here" she smiled inside her mind, but put up little more of an act on the outside, Finn thought she 'was' going to pass out in a second.

"uuh, okay, but it's because your sick alright."

"thank you Finny your so kind" Finn took off his shirt exposing a muscle toned body to her eye's she gasped at it, he look so much more stronger without his shirt on. He took of his pants next but he told rose to turn around, that didn't stop her from peaking at his junk, now that was what she was waiting to see next.

"okay lean forward." Unfortunately Finn thought ahead, he kept his underwear on. Rose sighed an leaned forward and Finn slipped in behind her, she then leaned back into the water and up against his chest, she suddenly felt sad, the thought of last night coming back to her, she had read Finn's thoughts and lost it when she found out about him and Marceline having sex.

"Finn why did, uh, why di-did-

"why did I do what rose?" Finn thought he did something bad her entire body just shook.

"wh-y d-id you have sex with the vampire?" Finn gasped almost leaping out of the water, how did she know, was she there watching, oh glob, if Jake Found out he was dead, but how Did rose know.

"uh how?"

"I read your thoughts Finn, you seem to forget I'm a demon, but please answer the question?"

"why do you want to know?" rose pulled her legs into her chest and leaned off Finn, she whispered as lightly as she could.

"I love you Finn" Finn leaned forward leaning against her.

"I'm sorry rose I didn't hear that" Rose jumped up and was standing in the bath, her body facing him only soap was covering her body parts. She looked like she was about to fall apart, her body shaking again. She opened her mouth and almost screamed.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU FINN!" she tackled him into the water and pressed her lips against his, Finn didn't know what to do, her lips felt so soft, softer then Marcie's, his mind was telling him to stop, but something else kept telling him to keep going, a tongue touched his lips, and he opened them. Rose was excited, for was she was kissing Finn without controlling him and even better he was kissing back.

"mmm" they both moaned into each other's mouth, they bodies relaxed and they submerged under the water.

Outside was a different story, it was raining and a loan Figure sat in mid-air, crying.

"why Finn why?" the figure took off into the rain crying louder.

"I'm going to kill you rose".

_**Slake: I like this chapter, Finn seems to always find trouble when he is alone, hehehe.**_

_**Rosette: yes he does, I wish you could get in that trouble with me, *winks at Finn***_

_**Sarina: I will not allow that Rose.**_

_**Rosette: but mom.**_

_**Sarina: I would have a go first since you have taken so long to do something.**_

_**Slake: do what first**_

_**Sarina/Rosette: it's a secret.**_

_**Slake: two have become so sneaky lately, will you tell me for a jar of cookies.**_

_**Rosette: *looks at the Jar* maybe we could tell him mum.**_

_**Sarina: no Rose, don't fall for the cookie trick.**_

_**Slake: okay, how about to Jars of cookies**_

_**Rosette: *snatches the Jars and runs off* gotta catch me first.**_

_**Slake: hey, *runs off after rose* that's not fair.**_

_**Sarina: ah, I taught my daughter well. Anyway, while my daughter and her boy 'friend' I guess I should finish this off. We thank you for the reviews even the ones that were a tiny bit mean. But all all reviews are welcome, oh and I quite enjoy how my daughter is acting in this, hhmm I wonder if slake will let me write a chapter. Anyway we will see you again soon, goodbye.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**MERRY CHRISTMAS hahaha, well it was technically Christmas yesterday but oh well. Christmas was fun for me, rose and Sarina put on a Christmas show for me. There was singing, dancing and lots more. I had to be careful though they seem to have had put a lot of mistletoe around.**

**Rosette: oh I got so many kisses hehe *smiling dazily***

**Sarina: yes. you are quite the kisser slake and the deep kiss you gave me* blushing***

**Rosette: wait! You got a deep kiss!? I only got lips come here slake!* stalks slake***

**Slake: wait. Rose, don't *rose takes slake to the ground* mphmhmph!**

**Sarina: oh dear, she is quite vicious. Can you breath slake?**

**Slake: mphmh bare-mh-ly **

**Rosette: just shut up and kiss me * keeps kissing slake***

**Sarina: oh well, that's how I got my deep kiss so, no harm done. *clears throat* slake333 does not own any of adventure time but he does own me and rosette.**

**Slake: just start *passes out***

'The water, the water feels so nice, her lips feel nice' Finn and rose were still in the bathroom, the steam in the room was thick and heavy, if anyone walked in they would be devoured by the fog and would have to wander for all eternity just to get out. Rose decided to get out of the bath and into the shower and she dragged Finn along with her. The passion between them was heavy, rose had never felt passion like this before, it wasn't filled with anger or hate, it was filled with love. She was so happy,nothing would ruin this day.

Suddenly, Finn stopped kissing rose and he slumped down against the wall, he began to cry.

"Finn, are you okay?" rose didn't know what was wrong, first there was passion inside Finn, now there was sadness she didn't know how to react.

"did- did I do something wrong?" rose was shaking again but it wasn't from the fever this time she was afraid. He didn't say anything he just keep sitting there crying, his golden hair framing his face.

"no rose you didn't I did" rose slid down until she was crouching in front of Finn the water slipping of her face.

"you have done nothing wrong Finn"

"but I have rose, I love Marceline yet, when I am with you, I get a sensation that is stronger than what I have had before, I just can't explain it"

"Finn do yo-you have feelings for m-me as well" Finn just nodded.

"I think so rose" rose just dove at Finn her body wrapping around him, she sat in his soaked lap and wrapped her tail around his and put her arms around Finns chest, she began to cry as well.

"I guess I have to tell Marcie I don't like her anymore" Finn just let out a big loud sigh, he knew Marcie was going to kill him for doing this to her, or worse she might get her father onto him.

Rose just kept thinking about how happy she was going to be with Finn for once she didn't have to control him or use an evil plan to get rid of Marcie, maybe the good way is the happiest way. Suddenly thought passed through rose's head.

"the plan" she whispered to herself, a wave of realisation hit her, the plan to get rid of Marceline happens today, she had to move to stop ash and FP. She jumped off Finn and out of the bathroom, she looked for her clothes.

"rose! What's wrong!?" Finn came out of the bathroom next he was still in his wet underwear.

"get dressed" Finn began getting fresh clothes out of his cupboard.

"why?" rose was fully dressed and out the window.

"Marcie's in trouble!" and with that she took off in the direction of the cave.

"Marcie's in trouble, how is she in trouble?" Finn grabbed his demon sword and ran downstairs and out the door.

_**Meanwhile at Marceline's cave**_

"that bitch is so dead when I'm done with her" Marceline was floating around I her house smashing vase's and pictures. She had a brand new picture of her and Finn on a stand in front of her, she pulled back her axe bass.

"yeah that's what I will do I will chop off her tail and strangle her with hehehe" Marceline's anger was off the charts she drained her fridge of all emergency blood but that didn't even satisfy her, she really wanted to kill something. She swung her base down and cut the picture in half in .one clean slice.

"then I'm going to hurt Finn until he asks for forgiveness, then hurt him a little more" a wicked grin passed over her face, sick pleasure thoughts running through her mind. Suddenly she stopped, a smell passed through her house one very familiar smell.

"ash, it looks like I finally get to kill" a sudden flash of light surrounded her body and she was through a wall into her kitchen. When she stood up, she saw flames engulfing her house, she grabbed her axe bass again and flew out the back door. She floated up until she was almost touching the ceiling of the cave.

"oh mar-mar you still their?" ashes voice rang throughout the cave, making Marceline twitch with anger, near the edge of her moat were ash and Flame princess. FP sent another wave of flame towards her house setting off another explosion. Half her house was now blown away.

"I'm gonna get you for that" Marceline dived at the two, ash managed to dodge by jumping in the moat but Marcie had Fp by the throat, her anger was stronger than ever, she couldn't even feel her arms burn.

"yo-you will pay for tr-try- trying to take Finn from me" Marceline just started laughing and walking backwards into the moat, she was slowly dragging FP in too.

"you never had a chance with him" FP tried to float higher but Marcie's hand was still pulling her in, slowly Marceline went under an evil smile still on her face, Marceline was completely under the water but her hand was still trying to get FP in. every inch Marceline pulled FP was closer to the water, her flames clothes began to simmer, causing FP to scream in pain at the touch of the water.

"Let me go PLEASE!" FP shouted

Marceline didn't care she just wanted to kill something or someone. Ash on the other hand wanted to live but rose would be pissed if he let FP die, so he kicked off the bottom of the moat and tackled Marceline, she let go of FP who flew to the moat and laid down pain coursing through her entire body, ash was actually a nice person if you got to know him long enough, he held the umbrella for FP all the way to Marcie's cave and by the looks of it he was about to be slaughtered. Marcie was dragging him by the leg into her burning house, FP couldn't help her entire body was dimming, she knew she wouldn't die but she blacked out when ash screamed.

"you wouldn't kill me mar-mar" Marceline punched him again in he face.

"who sent you?"

"what are you talking about mar-mar, no one sent me" she smashed him into the ground her foot on his throat.

"who sent you!?" she pushed hard into his throat.

"ro-rose did sh-she sent us to k-k-kill you" suddenly Marceline pulled her foot off ash and turned around she walked into her kitchen and grabbed some bug milk and chalk , she walked back into her the burning living room and drew a smiley face on the floor.

"mar-mar we can get her you know you and me against her, we would be unstop-" marceline turned around swinging her axe bass clean through ash's body splicing him in two. Blood covered the vampire, she licked some off her lips and smiled.

_**4minutes from Marcie's cave**_

Rose was trying her best to get to Marceline's before it was too late she floated most of the way there but her fever made her weak, she was now running as fast as she could, her breath heavy and sweat dripping down her face.

"if I don't stop them Finn will find out and I would have to leave forever"

She picked up her pace, she was already straining her body to its limits with the fever. But she just kept placing one foot in front of the other, she cleared the forest and could see the vampire's cave, there was smoke pouring from out it maybe she was already too late.

"Marcie!" rose shouted into the cave, there was no answer.

"well it looks like I am going in" slowly she walked inside smoke was thick. Suddenly a few steps in she tripped, turning around she saw FP on the ground.

"princess are you okay" FP just laid there not moving but she was still on fire so that meant she was still alive.

"rose what's going on?" Finn came bursting into the cave.

"I don't know Finn, here look after FP I will look for Marcie"

"FP! Did SHE DOES THIS?"

"I guess she is involved" rose kept walking while Finn grabbed a lighter from his pocket, maybe he could get FP to burn brighter, he is going to have to hand her over to the candy kingdom though.

Rose could see the burning house now and in the middle of it was Marceline her axe bass on the ground.

"Marcie you're okay" rose floated over the moat, she waisted whatever power she had left. She slowly walked into the burning inferno; she saw a portal behind Marceline it looked like it lead to the nightosphere.

"hey marc-" rose saw the burning remains of ash on the ground next to her.

"you killed him Marcie, Finn is going to be piss-" a metal object collided into the side of Rose's head making her collapse to the ground, then a hand grabbed her by the back of the head. Lifting her face off the ground to make her peer into red eye's.

"I don't care what Finn thinks anymore, rose I only want you dead, I want this whole world dead" Marcie extended a long fingernail and made a slash mark across rose's cheek. She brought a drop of blood to her lips and licked it off.

"you know I hope Finn dies when you're gone, that way I can do anything when I get back.

"you bitch" Marceline flipped rose onto her back and picked up her axe bass, slowly she pulled back, preparing to bring it down on the defenceless demon girls head.

"I'm sorry Finn I really am"

"die bitch" rose just imagined Finn's smiling face.

"I love you Finn" she whispered to herself waiting for Marceline's final blow. The axe came down and everything went into slow motion for rose, right above she could see the axe but she also saw a bright red sword flying straight at Marcie, two hands also launched out of the portal and grabbed Marcie pulling her into it, the red sword flying in too.

"who saved me?" Finn stood at what once was a door way, panting. There were tears streaming down his face but she couldn't hear and type of crying. Finn picked her up and swam across the moat. When they were out in the rain Finn just sat rose down and started shouting his lungs out.

For the first time in her long life, rose saw a broken man.

"I am going to do everything I can Finn, just you wait, I'm here for you."

**Sarina: that was a twist I never saw coming.**

**Slake: I know right. I can't wait to write the next chapter, it is going to be awesome.**

**Sarina: oh and were is rose.**

**Slake: she is in the cupboard. I had to wrap her up in sticky tape to stop her from raping me.**

**Sarina: and what makes you think I won't**

**Slake: you won't will you *getting scared***

**Sarina: not that much**

**Slake: oh dear, um well sorry I have kept you all waiting for this chapter, as always writing is a very fun thing and I have the rest of the story set up and ready to be written. Don't forget to review bye.**

**Sarina: cya *tackles slake***


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello guys what up, I am having the coolest holidays. Hanging out with my friends and everything. **_

_**Rosette: yeah you haven't spent much time around the house, and that made me lonely. *teary eyed***_

_**Slake: a im sorry rose im just busy lately that's all.**_

_**Rosette: yeah well just think about me once in a while will ya.**_

_**Slake: okay rose I will *hugs rose***_

_**Rosette: thanks slake *hugs back***_

_**Sarina: *hiding in the hallway* aaawwwww so touching, I am not going to interrupt for once. *walks into the kitchen and pulls out a cookie jar* I so need this *opens the lid to find it's empty***_

_**Slake: you're so warm rose*still hugging***_

_**Rosette: so are you slake *snuggles into slake***_

_**Sarina: *walks in and throws the cookie Jar at them* we are out of cookies!**_

_**Rosette: *kicks slake away and shouts* the world is doomed!**_

_**Slake: jeez I will cook some later. *rosette and Sarina are not in the room anymore* oh where did they go, oh well I will just start the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of adventure time but I do own Sarina and Rosette.**_

It has been a day and a half after the incident at Marceline's cave, the rain had never stopped since then.

Finn was distant from rose, the entire time they were in the tree house he would bring her chicken soup which tasted a bit better now that he was getting the hang of it. He would sit with her until she finished but he said very little during this time. Rose knew he was trying to sort out what happened in his own way but now she wanted to help.

"hey Finn, can you come up here please" rose shouted out, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Okay, I'm coming" step by step Finn slowly walked up the stairs. He felt like being alone for a while.

"is everything okay rose?" he walked in an stood in front of her. His eye's looking at the floor.

"Come here Finn" she patted a space next to her on the bed, Finn walked over and sat down his back her. Rose slipped out of the covers and wrapped her around Finns back.

"Now Finn I want you to tell me what you're thinking" a heavy sigh came from Finn, his body tensed as raw emotion flooded through him, but he didn't show any of it, no sadness or anger.

"I just don't get it rose, why is this world so screwed up" rose sighed now, she looked at the hero she had her arms wrapped around.

"I know what you're going through Finn"

"how rose how do you know, I was just betrayed by Marceline a day ago and I don't even know why, so how the heck do you know" rose was a little angry by the outburst, but she just decided to let it slide.

"look I do oka- " Finn stood up now almost dragging rose off the bed.

"just shut up rose, I literally saw Marcie almost kill you. And then I had to hand Flame Princess over to the candy kingdom, they are going to imprison her for a very long time."

"I know, but we need to work through this, you just can't be sad all the time, because the little vampire turned baddy" a Finn turned and face the wall he pulled back his fist and smashed it clean through the wall, again and again he hit the wall, cracks began to appear in the wood.

"fi-finn stop, FINN I SAID STOP!"rose shouted suddenly a burst energy exploded from Finn's necklace. He was thrown over rose and into jakes bed.

"Finn are you okay" she crawled over the sheets to see if he was hurt, there he was lying on the ground, he had pull his hat over his eye's to hide the shame he was feeling.

"I'm sorry rose, I don't know what came over me"

"you kind of scared me there Finn, here let me help you up" rose stretched out her hand and Finn seemed hesitant to grab it, but he felt awkward on the floor so he had to get up, he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled himself off the floor.

"thanks" he said trying not to look her in the eye

"you're welcome, um can I ask what made you fly like that" Finn looked at the wall he had punched, there seem to be no sign of an explosion or scorch marks.

"I don't know, it just happened really" Finn just sighed his days were getting weirder and weirder.

"well any way, we will figure that out later, right now though I am going to show you a memory okay, it was when I was once betrayed and my life changed for ever"

"a memory, how is that possible" a flick to Finn's head later and rose was getting ready she sat in front of Finn her legs crossed, she pressed her forehead against Finns and let her tail out.

"you ready Finn?" Finn nodded a reply and closed his eyes, then something began to slither around his neck, he opened his eyes to see rose's tail being wrapped around both their necks, it was getting tighter and tighter. Finn was going to stop breathing in a minute if this kept up.

"rose i-I can'-t b—breath" rose didn't open her eyes though.

"it's okay Finn just relax" Finn finally noticed their lips almost touching, he was curious as to why she has to kiss him when he can't breathe.

"just relax Finn" she whispered to him, her warm breath brushing against his skin, if he didn't stop struggling he would pass out.

If someone were to see this encounter, they would see black veins coursing over Finn's body, they sprouted from rose's tail and lead up to the top of his head, his eye's slowly turning black as they seem to get closer to kissing.

Finn finally gave in, He kissed rose and everything just went silent, there was no longer the sound of rain or anything else, his chest was rising and falling but that couldn't be possible, he wasn't breathing in or out, the kiss from rose felt soft, but cold and dry.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and everything went black.

_**Inside rose's memory**_

Finn floated in mid-air above a small house, he looked around and saw other houses just like it.

"this is kind of cool rose" there was no reply Finn looked around and rose wasn't there.

"rose?" Finn was getting a bit scared now, what if he couldn't get out of this memory. Then he heard laughter and looked down again. Out the front of the house was a little girl playing around with an older woman.

"hello" Finn shouted but they just kept playing

"why is it that I keep being ignored, am I invisible or something"

"yes you are" Finn jumped when rose materialized out of nowhere, it was as if there was a black spot in the sky and rose pulled herself from it.

"sorry I took so long, my tail wasn't wrapped around my neck properly." Finn just shrugged and looked rose with a puzzled face.

"why did you get us in the memory that way I thought you were trying to kill me" rose just looked at the two people on the grass and ignored Finn, slowly she hovered down sat on the grass behind them. Finn followed her and sat down next to her.

"so who are these people rose" rose sighed.

"look at the little girl Finn" when Finn did he had the biggest realization of his life, it was as if a tandem war elephant was dropped on his head.

"that's you, seriously." Finn was stumped, how many years ago was this.

"yes Finn that is me, you got a problem with that" Finn just smiled at looked at rose again

"you look adorable, Rose" she blushed at the comment.

"thanks, I guess. Anyway, this is the day before I was betrayed okay, that women there is my mother, well she was my mother."

The look in rose's eyes were sad, Finn gave her a quick hug, he didn't want to see her as sad as himself.

"now just watch and listen Finn" rose put a finger to Finns lips and looked at the other two.

"okay sweetie, I am just going to see the shaman alright, I want you inside before the sunsets and don't let the other demon boys catch you alright" a smile crossed her gracious features and she walked off, more and more women joining her along the way.

"oh why does she still call me sweetie , I am nearly a hundred years old" little rose walked inside and closed the door. Finn looked around there seem to be no men.

"hey rose, where are all the guys?" rose looked at Finn and just laughed.

"The male and female demons are kept apart in separate villages, but that doesn't stop some of the younger ones sneaking in for some fun" Finn just was about to ask what she meant when the scenery changed, the sun began to set and blue flame torches lit up the entire village, women were returning home from the same place they all went to the only one who hadn't arrived yet was rose's mum.

The little rose was standing at the door with a worried expression, it wasn't like her mother, Sarina to take so long getting home.

"oh mum where are you?" she knew the shaman must have had important news to tell her otherwise she would be home at the moment, she closed the door and went to go get something to eat.

Finn was grabbed by rose and they morphed through the wall and into the living room, there sat a tired little rose with her hand in a jar of cookies, she had a big smile on her face and her legs were swinging back and forth on the couch.

"you look so cute rose, and I didn't know you like cookies" Finn smiled at her but she just kept looking at the happy little rose on the couch, her eyes were distant and she had a small smile on her face.

There was a creaking noise from behind rose and Finn, they turned to see the door opening and Sarina walk through the door. She looked pale, her eyes were red from crying, Finn didn't know what she could have been crying about though.

"darling can you go to bed please" the little rose sat up and looked at her mum.

"oh mum your home I got worri-" Sarina cut her off and pointed towards the bedroom.

"I said can you please go to bed!" when little rose walked off to bed Sarina sat down at the table with her head down. Finn turned to rose and saw her clinging to her arm.

"what's wrong with her rose" rose suddenly began to cry and sob into Finns arm

"w-wh-why mum why?" she was breaking down now clawing into Finn's arm and begging him to stop her, but Finn didn't know what was happening, Suddenly Sarina sat up and got out from behind the table she walked in to little roses room.

"Finn stop her please, STOP HER!" a scream came from roses room, Finn rushed in, but it was to late Sarina was half on fire and was trying to strangle little rose, Finn dived at her to try and get her hands off her but he just went straight through her, he couldn't do anything except watch.

"stop it rose , stop this memory" everything went black, and there stood little rose, crying and whimpering, Finn slowly walked towards her, when he was close enough he bent down and wrapped his arms around the small girl, he didn't faze through her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help, I am so sorry" the blackness cleared and Finn was in his room again, he wasn't holding little rose anymore, he was holding the original rose was still crying.

"do you understand Finn, betrayal is something you have to get over, you have to start anew"

"I know now rose, I know." She began to cry into his chest.

"I learnt that from you Finn, I don't want to be a bad person anymore I want to be good"

"but rose you are not bad anymore" she gave Finn a tear soaked kiss and leaned into his chest

"I love you Finn"

"I love you too rose" they hugged and laid down on the bed.

"I have a headache now Finn"

"well Jake will be back tomorrow with the doctor" rose snuggled into Finn

"okay, wait, he will, dammit I thought we had one more day"

"nope, sorry rose" rose grabbed Finn by the shoulders and through him on the bed.

"well I guess we better start having fun now"

"oh oooh" Finn gulped

**Well guys that is chapter 19 I hope you guys like it, I am sorry it took so long to update, I literally barely been home, because I now have a girlfriend and her name is Sarah.**

**Rosette: kill, kill, kill ,kill.**

**Sarina: well we it's our loss I guess.**

**Rosette: I am going to kill tha-**

**Slake: whoa rose calm down, anyway I gotta go guys I will update when I can cya**

**Sarina: goodbye **

**Rosette: kill, kill, kill-**

**Slake: cookie**

**Rosette: I guess I can live with it *eats cookie* bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. How has your holidays been, I have had an awesome time writing this and we still have a fair bit to go on it too **

**Rosette: I feel bad for your readers, they have been waiting so long for you to post your next chapter, they probably stopped reading.**

**Sarina: that may not be the case though, it depends if they are devoted to reading it or not Rosette.**

**Slake: *crying on the ground* but she might be right.**

**Rosette: oh crap, *pats slake on the shoulder* I'm sorry.**

**Slake: it's okay I trust my readers, anyway you guys didn't tell me where you went last time**

**Sarina:*whispers to Rosette:* don't tell him, we might have to kill him other wise**

**Slake: wait did you just say kill, who did you kill, now rose.**

**Rosette: I killed no one! Ah this sucks you kill one science teacher and he never lets it go.**

**Sarina: I suggest we start,**

**Slake: oh okay, can you do the honours.**

**Rosette: slake333 does not own any of adventure time, but me and my mother Sarina, are his creation**

**Sarina: let the tale begin.**

It was early morning, Finn had just gotten up from his soft couch and walked into the kitchen, it was cold and that made him feel miserable, by his guess rose would still be asleep upstairs in his bed, glob how he wished to sleep in it again. Rose had actually suggested that they sleep together in the same bed for the night, but he just chickened out.

"come on Finn, your such an idiot" he whispered to himself. He looked around the kitchen it was a mess, Finn had made a lot of chicken soup for rose, but he forgot to clean it up.

"ah, Jake is going to kill me if he see's the kitchen like this. Well I better get to work" he reached under the bench and grabbed some gloves.

"quicker I get this done the better" so he began to work.

After an hour he was done, the kitchen looked clean and shiny.

"I can do a good job if I put my time into it" he looked at the clock it said nine.

"I guess I should go wake up rose"

**Meanwhile upstairs**

For a demon a dream is a rare occasion, for they usually tell of the future, but if a demon were to have a nightmare, it always meant a bad thing was going to happen, rose was in deep sleep, the fever in her body had worsen causing her to be weak and tired, a horrible nightmare wreaking havoc with her mind. She was shaking when Finn walked up the stairs, at first he was scared that something bad happened.

"rose, are you okay, rose?" suddenly she lurched forward her eyes rolled back. Finn fell to the floor, suddenly voices came from her mouth..

"die human"

"you lied to me"

"she is coming for her revenge!"

"don't die, DON'T DIE!"

"I will do anything for you"

"i-I lo-lov-e-yo-you"

She began to fall, Finn got up from the ground and caught her.

"rose, what's wrong?, rose!?" she began to stir and wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at Finn, she opened her mouth and yawned.

"morning Finn, is it my lucky day to be waking up in your arms"

"are you okay?"

"oh, good morning to you too" her eyes seem to focus on Finn making him blush and nervous.

"ah, s-sorry, good morning rose" she sat up from Finn's arms and looked out the window, it was a sunny day today.

"hhmm the sun is so warm, maybe we should go outside, what do you say Finn?"

"I think it's a good idea, plus we can welcome Jake back today too" Finn got up and walked down the stairs, rose began to undress to have a shower, she walked in and looked in the mirror the the necklace she was wearing looked different, it was turning black.

"oh dear, I really like this necklace, I hope Finns half isn't turning black too"

Finn was down stairs looking for his favourite hat, when there was a knock at the door.

"coming" he walked over and pulled on the handle, he thought Jake might be home early, but instead it was princess bubblegum and peppermint butler.

"hello Finn" peppermint butler shook his hand

"hey Peppermint, hey peebles"

"hey Finn" Finn stepped aside and let the both of them in.

"so what are you guys here?" PB sat on the couch while peppermint stood beside her.

"we have come to see how you are doing and to tell you what is happening with the elemental princess."

"oh well I'm Fine I guess, what's happening with flame princess"

"she will be imprisoned again for a long time" Finn looked at the floor and at PB again.

"doesn't that sound a bit harsh" peppermint butler spoke up this time.

"considering all that has happened Finn, the damage to the castle, attacking you and Marceline, plus almost starting a war between two kingdoms, we decided it was the imprisonment or the death penalty. The kind hearted princess bubblegum decided death would be unfair seeming how she didn't kill anyone."

"oh then in that case I guess she might learn to be a better person"

Princess bubblegum began to look around, and Finn couldn't wonder for what reason ,suddenly she turned and faced him.

"where is Jake, Finn?"

"he has gone to fetch a doctor for rose, and is going to be back today"

"for rose, is she unwell, and what do you mean today" Finn sat on the couch now and leaned his head back to see the ceiling.

"she has a fever, it's not that bad, and jake had gone to get her a special doctor, he has been gone four days and will be back soon"

The was another knock at the door. The princess looked at peppermint.

"can you get that please peppermint."

"yes princess" he walked over and stood on the tips of his shoes and grabbed the handle.

"hello!" standing at the door was Jake and behind him was a tall man, they walked inside.

"Jake!"

"Finn!" they both tackled each other in a brotherly hug.

"I missed you bro"

" I missed you too Jake"

Princess bubblegum was caught up in the moment of the two, it was very touching. Peppermint butler was looking at the tall man, he wore a long brown coat and a black suit under it, he had spectacles on his nose and brownish hair, his eyes looked sharp and focused and he also had pointy ears.

"who are you sir" Jake noticing his guest being studied by peppermint, decided to quickly introduce him, he let go of Finn and walked over to the man.

"everyone this is Joseph Rune and he is rose's doctor" the man gave a quick bow and spokehis voice came out thick and heavy.

"greetings everyone"

"hi, I'm Finn" Finn held out his hand and Joseph shook it.

"greetings young man, your brother has told me quite a bit about you." Joseph took a step back and looked at PB, he walked over ignoring peppermint butler and grabbing a hold of her hand he bent down and lightly kissed it.

"oh my!" princess bubblegum stammered.

"you, I believe are princess bubblegum, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"it-it's a pl-easure to meet you too, joseph" Finn could swear he could see a blush on PB's pink skin.

Joseph stood straight again and looked around the room.

"ah if you don't mind me asking where is the little demon?" Jake stared at joseph.

"I thought I told you man rose isn't a demon" Finn tensed he completely forgot that no one else knew what she was.

"and I keep telling you sh-" Finn got behind joseph and began to push him up the stairs

"she is up stairs, I will be up soon okay" Finn put a finger to his lips to be quite about it and he nodded and slowly heading up the stairs. Finn looked at everyone and smiled.

"so who's hungry?" everyone raised their hand.

Rose was just finished getting changed when she felt a presence behind her.

"the only one I let peep on me is Finn" joseph finished walking up the stairs.

"please, accept my apologies rosette" rose turned around and glared at the man.

"is Finn on his way up."

"I guess he is" their prediction was correct because no sooner had they finished talking Finn walked through the door.

"oh sorry am I intruding" Rose just giggled.

"no Finny you are fine just stand in the corner" joseph was pulling out instruments from a bag.

"so Finn why doesn't anyone know about rose being a demon except you" Finn looked at the ground

"she tried to kill me a while ago" joseph just shrugged his shoulders and kept on pulling out instruments.

"do not worry, she almost killed me too, it's when she found out I was a demonatoristra she stopped" Finn couldn't help but stare in confusion.

"what is a demonatoristra?" he finally stopped pulling items out and looked at Finn.

"I am kinda like a doctor for demons, we are very rare so it is forbidden for a demon to kill us."

Finn was curious as to why these doctors are so rare, but he stopped when joseph began to work. First he asked her to lie down and he measured her height and width.

"everything seems good there, your growing at a normal rate, can you stand up and expose your wings and tail"

"fine but no peeking okay"

"I promise" rose sighed as she let her tail out first, it slowly lifted her skirt as well making Finn blush and look away.

"your such a baby Finn" she grinned, suddenly joseph grabbed her tail and straightened it.

"fourteen inches your tail is fine too, okay wings next" he repeated the process straightening her wings and measuring them. Finn just watched in awe as he learned about the body of a demon.

"hehehe your thinking dirty Finny" rose grinned

"n-no I'm not" joseph stopped, recorded something in a little book and looked at rose.

"hhmmm everything seems okay, but I can't find what seems to be the problem, we are gonna have to do an aura test rose"

"that makes me so energetic afterwards, are you sure because we know what happened last time"

"what happened last time?" Finn asked he only got a smile off joseph.

"only the most dangerous thing in the world." He began to draw three circles on the ground they over lapped each other to make a triangle in the middle, inside he drew little pictures but he left the triangle part clean.

"if you would please rose" rose stepped in the triangle and a faint light began to glow and a black cloud began to come off her, it reached all the way to ceiling.

"what is that?" Finn was moving closer now trying to get a proper look.

"that is her aura Finn, and I already see the problem." A flash of a small streak of white light was in the middle of the cloud. Finn pointed to it, but joseph just shook his head.

"the problem is her magic. The more magic she has the bigger the aura. Rose's is to big so it's what's causing the fever. And since the fever is making her too weak to use magic then it will just keep building until it kills her or sends her into a rage."

"is it treatable?" Finn was worried if he loses another person he cares about he doesn't know what he will do.

"yes, all you have to do is take her to her village shaman"

"where is that?"

"I know the way Finn" rose spoke up now breaking out of her trance.

"it is going to be a long journey" Finn sighed but smiled.

"if it means getting you better, then it's worth it" she smiled back.

Cloud disappeared and everything was normal again, joseph began to pack up and Finn went back downstairs.

"I saw that white light in your aura rosette, he has had that much of an impact on you hasn't he" rose just smiled at him.

"more than you will ever know" she replied and she too began to walk downstairs.

Joseph finished packing and looked out the window.

"maybe, just maybe the prophecy is wrong" he smiled and walked downstairs too.

"so your telling me Finn, that we have to go to this village that has a special shaman to rid rose of her fever."

Finn just nodded and Jake sighed

"so what was the reason of even bringing joseph all the way here"

"to help I guess, she would have gotten worse if he didn't come here and we would have been running around with no clue how to help her."

Rose was sitting on the couch eating a cookie to settle her stomach.

"it is only a week's travel from here" Jake sighed again.

"fine, but we are riding the train, that would at least cut two days off the trip, but we just can't walk all of the way."

Joseph intervened now.

"you don't have to worry, I have a friend that owns and airship company, he will rent one to you for a cheap price."

"Thanks, that would help" Jake smiled. Finn turned to face joseph and give him a handshake.

"how can we repay you for helping us?" joseph looked at Finn and Jake.

"tell you what this one is the house, but I would ask if you let me travel with you, I have another client in the village we are going to."

"of course that would be Fun Joseph plus maybe you can tell Finn some of the stories you told me on the way here."

"so when can we set off?" looked at Jake for an answer and replied with a smile. Today, I am still in a traveling mood. Finn jumped and down.

"yes finally, finally, can I say it Jake, can I,please."

"okay go ahead, rose join in okay." She giggled a reply.

"okay, im ready." Finn stood still and concentrated then a big smile crossed his face.

"what time is it!" Jake and rose got ready, then all three jumped in the air.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" that just let joseph wondering what was happening, all he knew though that this was going to be an eventful week.

**Chapter 20 wooohhhhoooo, *music playing* high five rose. *no one there* hey what the hell they disappeared again, that is it I am going to get to the bottom of this, if you guys know where they went can you tell me, anyway thanks for the reviews, I just love it when people have their say about my story, so please keep reviewing and keep reading. See you guys later, bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers. I heard some of you have seen Sarina and Rose getting cookies. But I have checked every store and they are not there, so I am really confused. What do you think joseph.**

**Joseph: you do forget they are both demons slake, they could be anywhere.**

**Slake: true, but rose isn't that good at hiding her tracks Sarina must be helping her.**

**Joseph: well why don't we look around to see if there are any clues.**

**Slake: I can't I have to write this chapter.**

**Joseph: well okay I will search their rooms. I will be back soon. *walks off***

**Slake: *sits down and laughs* at least the girls won't kill me if they found out he was in their rooms. Don't worry guys we will find them. *shivers* or die trying. Okay let's start.**

**I do not own any of adventure time, but joseph, rose and sarina are all my creation.**

The train trip was uneventful, Jake was talking to Joseph about his magic stretchy powers and by the looks of it Joseph was quite interested. Rose was asleep and leaning against Finn, she was lightly snoring, which left Finn trying to laugh.

"why do you have to be so adorable" he whispered. He looked out the window to see the hills getting smaller, suddenly he saw his worst nightmare begin to appear. The ocean.

"I hate you" he suddenly got mad at himself, why did he have to be afraid of the ocean, he was a hero not a coward and yet he was afraid of the ocean.

"mmm" rose snuggled into him seeming to want more of his warmth. The anger vanished from Finn as he felt her smooth hands on his arms.

He looked over at Joseph and talked as loud as he could without waking up rose.

"hey Joseph how much longer till the town." Joseph looked at his wristwatch then back at Finn.

"we should be arriving about, mmm now" a sudden voice rang over the train intercom, it announced that they were arriving at the seaside town of tidonis.

"I hate it when he does that" rose was wide awake now and getting out of the seat. Finn felt a bit cold without her next to him.

"are you coming Finn?" Jake was waiting for him at the end of the train car.

"yeah I'm coming."

When they all stepped outside the noise of the town came alive, there was music playing and people watching performances in the street. Confetti fell from the sky and people on stilts walked around groups of people.

"what is all this" Jake was stunned and so was Finn they stared in amazement.

"oh I seem to have forgotten, it is the end of summer festival." Joseph looked at the two boys he was about to continue when rose strolled over and grabbed Finn by the hand.

"huh, what's up rose?" she had a wicked grin on her face.

"since we are here I guess we could all have a little fun before we get the airship" she looked at joseph who was pondering his decision but Jake came in with a high five to Finn, so she guess they were in.

"so joseph?"

"I suppose we aren't on a time limit, why not" she giggled.

"then where should go first?" Jake began jumping around.

"I just saw a clown, I am going to have a look." He took off before anyone could get a word out.

"just meet up at the airship lot in two hours" joseph shouted out. He got a wave back by Jake to signal that he heard.

"does he even know where it is" rose asked. Joseph and Finn sighed.

"nope"

"well I am going to have a look for a book store, see you guys later" and he walked off without another word. Rose looked at Finn and gave him a soft smile.

"well what do you what to do rose?" she let go of his and walked around him, finally she stopped and looked at him.

"piggy back" Finn felt like he just tricked himself.

"Fine, get on" he bent down on one knee and she slowly climbed on.

"is it me but are all the guys looking at us." Rose nodded.

"yep, that one is think about killing you just so he can give me a piggy back ride too.

"just great" Finn sighed.

They walked around for a while looking at all the performers and actors, suddenly rose told Finn to put her down.

"what's wrong?" she began walking ahead and disappeared into a crowd.

"rose?" he followed pushing past some of the people.

"hey watch it bud"

"sorry" he finally reached rose standing at the front. She was watching two female fire dancers, they were spinning fire on sticks and throwing them to each other, they were even dancing to music.

"I want to try that" Finn looked at rose, she was filled with excitement.

"it looks Fun rose, but they just won't let you join in." and as if the cosmic owl liked to prove him wrong, one of the fire dancers stopped and walked over to rose, she grabbed her by the hand and gave her a flaming stick. She giggled as Finn just scratched his head.

"okay I was wrong." The woman showed rose how to grab the stick and twirl it, when she had that down. they showed her the dance. The next thing you knew she was spinning fire and dancing, the two fire dancers were shocked that she got the hang of it.

"she is amazing" one of the fire dancers said.

"let's join her" the music started up again and all three got in position. The music came slow and majestic, it had a techno beat to it, but there was also an orchestra sound to it.

"oh my glob" rose was putting Finn in a trance, she swayed her hips side to side, it made her look sexy, but then he would see the fire and it gave the feeling of danger.

"that girl is mine" Finn snapped out of his stupor when a big muscly man stepped into the group he pushed Finn aside and grabbed the fire stick off rose.

"hey what's the big Idea buster?!" rose stood in a threatening pose.

"your coming with me hot stuff" he laughed and it sounded dreadful. He reached for rose but she jumped back.

"no" he got in her face now.

"I said your comi-" she slapped him.

"why you little bitch, come here!."The crowd got angry when he pushed her to the ground, they started shouting to let her go, but they were too scared to stop him. All of them, except, Finn.

"hey dufus." The big man turned around and looked at the hero.

"what do you want!?" Finn punched him in the knee cap. The man fell in pain. Finn rushed over and picked rose up in his arms.

"you okay." She smiled at him.

"I am fine silly, but you won't be if we don't get moving." She pointed to The man who was getting back up.

"crap, he will break a bone if he gets a hit on me." So they took off, past the crowd and down a street. Finn could hear the crowd cheering as he carried rose away. But they went silent when the men chased after them.

"get back here, I am going to mess you up kid." Finn and rose turned into a side alley, but they didn't lose him. When they got to the end of the alley they came out on another street and they were lined with shops. Finn barely managed to miss a fruit cart. He kept on running.

"this guy just won't give up rose" she suddenly started laughing.

"wait a second and look behind you" Finn turned around and noticed that the cart ws in front of the alley now and that guy had run head on into it.

"where the hell are you?" he was covered in fruit and cleaning himself off.

"hahaha" Finn was laughing now he couldn't help it he looked so stupid with water melon boobs and a banana hat.

"that is priceless" rose was cracking up.

"hey you two over here" rose and Finn looked to their right, there was a person in a carnival dress and wearing a mask, she had blue hair.

"who are you?" she didn't reply just walked into a fancy dress shop and pointed for them to follow.

After stepping through the door rose jumped straight out of his arms and looked at all the dresses and masks, she ran into a little purple girl who was all dressed up.

the older woman locked the door while the little girl pulled rose around showing her clothes.

"you will be safe here" the older one said.

"thank you, but who are you" the older woman took off her mask making Finn's jaw hit the ground.

"you, your, th-that gir-"

"yes I am the girl who stole from you at the market kingdom" Finn was shocked that purple girl with the blue hair, who he help at the market was in front of him wearing an elegant dress.

"so you did stop stealing" she nodded.

"thanks to you I was able to help my sister and get a job" she smiled.

"I am so happy that you straightened out" she looked nervous.

"what is your name?"

"oh my I forgot, my name is Jessica, here let me introduce to my sister, merium!" she called out to her little sister who came running out from the clothes racks with rose.

"she is a little ball of Fun" rose said, she looked tired from being pulled along.

"merium, this is Finn the man that helped us" the little girl smiled and hugged Finn.

"thank you" she said in a little voice rose couldn't help but find this an adorable moment.

Suddenly there was shouting outside. The man was walking past looking for Finn and rose.

"it looks like it is my time to help you Finn" she smiled pulling Finn and rose down the isle

"now what size are you two?"

A couple of moments later and Finn was dressed as a pirate and rose was dressed by the little girl. She was dressed in a tiger costume it looked like pyjamas and covered every bit of her body except her face, she made a little purr noise in front of Finn making him blush.

"you two look great together, what a combo"

"thank you Jessica, how can I ever repay you."

"no Finn this is my repayment to you, oh and here take this" Jessica walked behind the counter and pull out a black back pack, Finn felt like crying, he felt so happy to finally have one again, he thought his demon blood sword would look cool with it, well it would if he ever managed to get it back.

"thank you so much" he said again

"don't worry, now go have fun" she walked them to the door and unlocked it.

"I hope we meet again soon Jessica" she smiled at him

"I hope so too" he walked out the door but Jessica held rose back a second.

"you have a good man there girl don't ever let him go." Rose smiled at the girl.

"I won't and thank you"

"your welcome" the little girl followed them out.

"bye bye mister" she waved good bye in the most cutest way possible the ran back to her sister.

After that Finn and rose enjoyed most of the carnival eating new foods and trying some of the rides, they never saw that guy again, he just disappeared.

"today has been fun" Finn was walking next to rose, he was holding her hand.

"it sure was Finn, oh and by the way."

"what?"

She leaned in and kissed Finn straight on the lips. She stayed there for a minute until pulling away.

"that was to top everything off" she smiled, Finn just blushed.

"can we top every day off like that." She just smiled at him.

"of course, now let's go we have to get the air ship now"

They reached the air ship lot in a couple of minutes, they could see Jake eating cotton candy and Joseph reading a big book. They both looked at Finn and rose. And started laughing.

"pirate Finn and rose the tiger hahaha this is amazing" Joseph was laughing so hard he dropped his book.

"eenie meenie miny moo catch the tigger by the toe" Jake started singing.

"do you two want to die?!" rose gave them a dark stare and they both shut up.

"n-no we are sorry."

"good now where is the airship?" Joseph pointed to his left and a giant boat descended from the sky, it had massive propellers on the back of it and a giant balloon stretching the entire length of the vessel.

"it's massive" Finn was surprised, this was the first airship he had ever seen .

"it's kind of like a flying boat really" rose replied. Finn ran aboard and looked and stood behind the steering wheel, it was almost bigger than him. Jake just laughed again.

"he really is a pirate now" all of the group couldn't help but laugh.

"let's get this thing moving." Joseph stood behind the wheel and started the engines, they took off into the sky.

"which way are we heading" joseph looked at his map.

"it looks like we are going to be heading towards the sun for some distance then take a right at an island.

"okay let's go. Hang on did you say island"

"yes, indeed I did" Finn gulped.

"does that mean we are flying over the ocean"

"yes" Joseph bluntly replied. Finn just froze still.

"oc-o-ocean" rose looked at him.

"you okay Finny?" rose was worried, but Jake only sighed.

"this is going to be a long trip"

**Well guys that is chapter 21 hope you like plus thanks for the extra reviews. *party music***

**Joseph: hey slake I found something**

**Slake: what is it?**

**Joseph: it's a map of USA. And it has locations on it.**

**Slake: they can't be in America, how would they get there so fast.**

**Joseph: they are Demon woman remember *waves arms around***

**Slake: I still don't believe it, I mean seriously America. What could they be doing there?**

**Joseph: if you don't believe me check Vincent Dark-fires post.**

**Slake: holy crap your right they are sneaking off to America, but are they not back yet.**

**Joseph: I don't know, but I guess we are going to find them.**

**Slake: so we are going to America to Find them, awesome. *starts packing bag***

**Joseph: jees the things men do for girls.**

**Slake: hey have you seen my tooth brush.**

**Joseph: nope but you are forgetting something *points to computer***

**Slake: oh thanks, well guys it's looks like I am on my way to America to Find Rose and Sarina, don't worry I will keeping writing chapters and I will tell you how the search is going, any please leave reviews because they are what give me life!**

**Joseph: seriously?**

**Slake: no I just like reviews that much. I LOVE REVIEWS any way I gotta go see you guys later**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews oh and in reference to rose character change, it's all part of the story, oh and blame the fact that she isn't that horny is because of her fever (well if you can call it that) anyway me and joseph have arrived in America.**

**Joseph: yeah it is such a big country compared to Australia.**

**Slake: yeah well anyway, we received a tip off from Vincent dark-fire who also resides in America.**

**Joseph: so I guess where on our way there.**

**Slake: Yep, just as soon as our ride gets here.**

**Joseph: when is that.**

**Slake: I don't know *face palms* any way while we wait.**

**Joseph: of course, *clears throat* slake333 does not own any of adventure time but he, does own me, rosette and sarina.**

**Slake: thanks, so where were we.**

It was a sunny day in the clouds today, the warm air passing through Finns golden hair.

"it feels nice" said Finn, he was standing on the front of the airship, he would dip his hand in and out of clouds so he could feel there softness. Joseph had managed to get the airship above the clouds so Finn couldn't see the ocean.

"so you finally calmed down darling Finny" Finn turned around to see rose. She was dressed in a bikini and a big sun hat on, a smile gleaming on her radiant features.

"yeah I guess, so how are you feeling?" rose walked up beside him and looked over the front of the airship.

"I'm feeling okay, the sun makes me feel a bit better." A small giggle passes from her lips, she wraps her arms around Finns mid-section and leans her head against his chest.

"what's wrong rose?" Finn looked down at her, he kept forgetting she was almost as tall as him, but she was also small enough for her special hugs. She looked up at him and smiled.

"before I met you, the darkness made me feel better, but as we have spent time together." She paused. Letting go of Finn and sitting on the rail.

"I feel like standing in the light with you instead alone in the darkness, is a whole lot better" Finn smiles and grabs a hold of her hand.

"shall we dance, my-lady" rose smiles at her heroes gesture. She jumped off the rail and they began to dance to nothing but the sounds of the wind and the clouds.

Up on deck Jake and Joseph watched as the two showed affection for one another. Jake looks at joseph.

"so, what's on your mind Joseph?" Joseph turned to his Friend a smile on his face.

" I still can't believe how much she has changed?" Jake looked at the two on the lower deck.

"what do you mean changed, she seemed like this when she first came here" suddenly the air temperature dropped, Jake felt it and so did joseph, the two on the lower deck were still dancing so to joseph that meant it wasn't rose.

"oh my glob!" Jake had turned around, Joseph also followed but his expression wasn't that of Fear, he had a big smile on his face. The clouds had amassed into a black thundering storm how they didn't notice before baffled Jake.

"oh rose, I think I feel a change coming on" Joseph said, he was laughing ,his back still facing all of them.

"oh crap!" rose grabbed Finn and told him to grab onto a rope. Jake jumped onto the lower deck and proceeded to tie himself to one as well. Rose climbed to the upper deck of the ship and stood in front of joseph who was still smiling. She shouted at him.

"State your name and rank sailor" the smile on joseph's face faded. She had experienced on of his attitude changes before so she knew what to do.

Josephs face looked dark and his pointy ears twitched, he spoke in a loud grumbly voice.

"name, rank" he laughed.

"I am the greatest sailor upon these skies, the great captain black stern" he laughed again. Turning around and grabbing the steering wheel.

"ye better grab onta somthin m-lady" Jake grabbed rose as the airship began to plummet towards the earth. Finn was shouting to rose to hold on.

"what is he doing?" Jake asked rose.

"just trust me Jake he knows what he is doing, I hope" she recounted all the moments before when joseph had sudden character changes, he was a knight once, he was also an adventurer, dragon, rich person even a pirate sailor like he was now, she still doesn't know why he does this.

"no!" rose looked to her left, Finn was on the other side of the ship holding on to the rope, but his hat was coming off.

"damn you!" he shouted as the hat came flying off it floated to the front of the ship.

Rose watched as Finn let go of the rope and began to climb towards the hat.

"finn, just leave it!" Jake shouted. The ship suddenly pulled up when Finn was in reach of his precious hat.

"I can't bro!" he grabbed it and looked up, this storm was more then thunder and rain, there was a giant funnel as well appearing right in front of them, the ship was being pulled towards it.

"hahaha enjoy this once in a lifetime ride kids haha" joseph shouted, he had a mad smile on his face as he turned the airship on its side, and pointed it straight at the cyclone.

"Finn hold on to something!" rose shouted, they were heading straight into it, then all rose could see was Finn being lifted off the deck, he couldn't grab anything.

"no Finn!, NO!" she slipped from Jakes grasp an ran at him, exposing her wings and tail to Jake, she launched herself into the air.

"I HAVE YOU FINN!"

"ROSE!" their hands were so close to touching when suddenly Jake wrapped his arm around her again. Pulling her back onto the ship.

"FINN!"

"RO-" he was cut off as he was pulled into the cyclone.

"bro!" Jake shouted, but it was no use Finn was lost. One more jerk of the ship and it was pulled in to and all of them along with it. Darkness surrounded them all.

"_Rose, Rose wake up"_

"uh Finn?" a bright light was shining in her eyes, and a shadow was standing over her.

"who are you?" a small laugh later and she was lifted onto her Feet.

"you seriously forgot me" joseph was smiling he seemed to be back to his old self again. Rose had a look around, the ship was in shambles, the sails were Fine but the balloon was gone, so that meant no more flying, but.

"where is Finn and Jake" Joseph pointed to the front of the ship Jake was standing there looing over the water.

"don't worry rose were going to find him" Jake said, he looked shaken up.

"and while we do so you are going to tell me what you are rose" she gulped, she was afraid that this might happen but first she has to find Finn.

"we have to wait for that Jake, Finn is our first priority" joseph smiled, when rose puts her mind to something she won't stop until it gets done.

"I can smell meat" said Jake and he pointed in a direction of an island. Joseph grabbed some binoculars, he could see a seaside town.

"well if we are going to find Finn that's where we should check first"

"agreed" said both Jake and rose, so they put the sails up and set off in the direction of the town.

**Meanwhile**

A bruised and battered Finn was washed ashore, to injured to move he watched as four men walked along the shore. They spotted him.

"well, well boys I think we found a new slave" they all laughed.

"he is going to fetch us some new coin boss"

"well come on then grab him" to men picked him up by the arms and pulled him along the beach. A few minutes later and he was in a cell. They left him alone after that.

"oh rose I hope your okay" he cried, hoping that his love and brother are okay.

**Well guys that is chapter what like 23, cool anyway I didn't know joseph had character changes like that.**

**Joseph: what! You never said mental status when I applied for the job,**

**Slake: true, true anyway I hope our ride gets here soon I'm hungry.**

**Joseph: it's funny that you haven't called a taxi yet. *laughs and looks at slake, slake looks back***

**Slake: I hate you!**

**Joseph: I know I hate myself for not suggesting it earlier. I will call you finish up**

**Slake: okay, well thanks again for reading oh and I am deeply sorry for making you wait so long my homework like tripled anyway I still love reviews oh and this story just hit 11.300 views i am like ecstatic *party noise* anyway talk to you later. * looks at joseph* can you order a pizza too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have a question I mean it's a serious question too (not really) has any one seen dark-fire, we like got dropped off at his place to stay the night but he wasn't there so we had to rent a hotel.**

**Joseph: you sure you haven't got the wrong address *looks in mini fridge* oh man empty.**

**Slake: nope his friend dropped us off at the right place. * looks at the map* so where is he?**

**Joseph: look, just leave it for later where here to find Rose and Sarina remember. *picks up Phone* I'm calling room service.**

**Slake: yeah, yeah I still want my pizza.**

**Joseph: fine, *looks at slake* what's our first clue?**

**Slake: it looks like we are off to New York first, then Washington DC.**

**Joseph: cool , hey why don't you make this a long chapter.**

**Slake: well I was thinking about like 3000 words, yeah why not. Oh it's time to start.**

**Joseph: slake333 does not own adventure time, but he does own me plus the missing two: Rose and Sarina..**

Three cloaked figures stand on the edge of a pier the coats swaying in the wind.

"do you think he is here" Joseph turned to Jake, he could see him slightly sniff the air.

"yes he is here, but my nose took a hit, so I can't pinpoint it" they both looked at rose.

"any ideas, rose?" joseph was the only one talking to rose, after Jake had found out rose was a demon, he had refused to talk to her.

"I guess we one of us goes and find someone to fix the airship and the other, search" joseph nodded and proceeded to walk away.

"I will get the ship fixed you too look." He disappeared into a crowd.

"well Jake lets go" rose said, all she got was a mumbled reply and they set off, soon rose could see what the crowd of people around her looked like, they looked rough and rigid, some were covered in tattoos and scars. Others smelt severely bad, one man even had swords as earrings.

"I don't like the look of this" Jake whispered. He tugged the hood tighter over his head when a man looked his way, it was a good idea of joseph for them to be wearing the cloaks at the time, if they knew she was a girl they would try anything.

"okay so where can we start, Jake" he sniffed the air again.

"It is getting a bit stronger, but I still can't pin it" they looked up at the sun it was getting late and te sun was setting.

**Meanwhile**

"huh, where am I, oh yeah I forgot" Finn had just woken up from a quick nap, a sudden drop of water hitting is head, he slowly wiped it off and flung away.

"this is shit" he looked around his cell, it was small dark and cramped, there was water in the corner and big iron bars right in front of him, the people that dragged him here are apparently some big shot pirates.

"heh I am never dressing up as a pirate again" he mused himself, real pirates looked ugly as hell, he couldn't believe that he thought they were cool. Suddenly there was laughter.

"I didn't realise we found the hero of Ooo"

"yeah he is going to get us double the coin tonight, I wonder if king hex will buy him as a servant for his ship or maybe as a play toy for his daughter Caroline." Both men laughed

"nah not a new toy, ya know she is still missing right."

"yeah I heard about that she was kidnapped last week wasn't she"another man joined the conversation.

"I told you to stop talking about the king of pirates like that; seriously if he heard what you two were saying he would have your heads"

So there was a king of pirates, this was definitely information to Finn, but the worse thing was the fact they were going to sell Finn off tonight.

"what if I can never see rose again, oh glob I hope she is alive" he sat in the corner when he could hear footsteps approaching.

"well I guess it's time to get him ready for sale" a man in a scruffy pirate hat stepped up to the cage door.

"well, well guess who is awake, it's time for you big night, hero!"

**Back to rose and Jake**

They had walked around for about an hour now asking a lot of people whether they had seen or heard anything about Finn, they had described his clothes and personality even his golden hair, but they came up with nothing, every time Rose said He might not be on the island Jake just kept saying to keep looking.

"What is with you Jake? Ever since I told you what I am, you have been a dick" Jake turned to face her, a fiery passion in his eyes.

"you LIED!to me all this time you had lied to me and to make it worse you even got Finn to lie" His face was close to hers, she could Feel the unpleasant heat coming from his breath.

"look Jake, we didn't know how you were going to act if we told you, we thought you would try and kill me or something"

"oh I wish I can kill you rose, it has always been mine and Finns Job to destroy anything Evil"

Rose took a step back, those last words digging into her soul.

"E-evil" she put a hand on her chest when her necklace began to shake furiously.

"I am not evil anymore Jake, when I am with Finn I feel better than anything" Jake look angered by this even more, he was about to take another verbal swing at her, when she suddenly covered his mouth with her hand.

"mmhmhmh" Jake tried to speak but rose just shushed him and looked around.

"can you hear that Jake." Rose let go of his mouth and suddenly he could hear it too, there were two people walking pass, they were some big and mean looking fellows covered in tattoos and piercings and they were discussing the new catch that the slavers had caught.

"-kidding me, they seriously caught Finn the Hero" he looked at his mate

"yeah they are selling him tonight at the annual slave selling's"

"we better get to the castle, otherwise we might miss it" they took off towards a massive castle towering above the seaside town. It looked like most of the towns people were heading that way to.

"as soon as we get Finn back we are leaving this town and going home, you can continue this journey on your own rose" he began to walk in the direction of the castle leaving a sadden rose to slowly walk behind him.

**Back to Finn**

They were pushing him along a big hall way decorated in marble stone floor and severely high ceiling and a lot of paintings on the walls, they were of families and battles, one picture caught his eye. It was of a man and girl the man was old and had a big beard and was wearing a captains hat, he sat in a chair encrusted in gold, next to him was the girl, she was small. Looked about six and wore a frilly little dress.

Finn gulped down a lump in his throat, two of the slavers mentioned about being a new toy for this girl, what if she was some sadistic little girl who likes to torture people, well after they apparently find her of course.

"get moving" one of the guards said, they shoved him with spears until he began to walk along, he had tried to escape earlier but passed out from fatigue and they dragged him back again.

"where are we going?" Finn said the guard snickered at the boy.

"we are going to see the king to see who will buy you" the other guard hit Finn in the back of the leg, making him yelp.

"if you're lucky one of the villagers might buy you"

"oh yeah, what's the unlucky part?" Finn replied a sarcastic tone in his voice. Another hit.

"well then there is either death or the king buys you" there was a glint in the man's eye as he imagined the pile of gold the king would give for the hero of Ooo.

Suddenly they reached the end of the hallway end a bright light shone through. It took Finn a bit but he realised he was standing in a throne room, there was a large mob surrounding the throne, a lot of them had an evil glint in their eye, it made Finn have the sudden urge to punch them. They all began booing the hero's name.

"FINN!, FINN! OVER HERE!" Finn could see two robed Figures with hoods on. He could barely hear what they were saying over the crowds booing, suddenly the Pirate Kings hand shot up and the room went quiet. A small man walked into the middle of the room he was wearing a suite and tie.

"ladies and gentle tonight we have a very special slave on sale, you all know him from the land across the sea, the one the only Finn the hero of Ooo."

The crowd began to boo again it was louder then before.

"silence!" a loud rumble of a voice crossed the room, it was old and wise, but it sounded fresh and young as well. Finn looked up to see the Pirate King standing. The small man in the suite quickly bowed.

"I am sorry your highness, please accept my apologies" the king sat down again.

"continue peasant" he replied

"oh yes mi-lord, let the sale began!" when the words left his mouth the crowd had erupted with bids.

"Forty gold!"

"no two hundred!"

"over here I will give 600 gold for the boy!" Finn stepped back when the beast of a woman winked at him, this wasn't looking good, his necklace began to shake and he could Feel a very heavy presence in the room and it was about to get bigger.

"fifty thousand gold!" a thundering shock wave came from his right the robed Figure seemed to have released a shockwave of energy as they cried out their answer. A group of men were thrown across the room. The robe figure walked over to Finn and leaned down putting a hand under his chin.

"who are you" Finn asked, before they could answer a voice came from the other Figure.

"uh rose did you have to do that." Jake pulled his hood and walked over to the couple.

"Jake, rose. You guys are okay" he hugged them both before they were suddenly surrounded by guards and pirates alike.

"get them! The little man shouted. The guards were about to capture them when the king suddenly stood.

"stop!" the guards froze and looked at their king.

"step away from them at once" the guards did as they were told slowly backing away with their spears still pointed at the group.

"bring me the man responsible for capturing this boy" the guards grabbed a man that was trying to escape the room, they dragged him back and made him kneel in front of the king.

"y-yes your highness" the man shook, he could barely keep the fear out of his voice.

"you are to release this boy immediately" Finn was stunned wasn't this guy supposed to be bad

"yes my lord" the man quickly stood up and ran away his buddies following suite. Finn, rose and Jake just stood before the king as the room began to empty.

"why did you call off the sale?" Jake asked, he was happy that his brother wasn't going to be some ones servant or worse husband. Finn suddenly shivered. The king gave a slight bow to the group an introduced himself.

"my name is Hex Dawnspire. I am the king of pirates and lord of the seas." When he rose Finn felt obliged to do the same.

"my name is Finn the human, the hero of Ooo and this is my brother Jake and my girlfriend rose" Jake just hi and rose did the same but with a slight blush from Finns words.

"I know who you are Finn, but why are you here?" the king walked back to his throne and the group followed.

"well, we were on a journey to rose's home village to see about a problem, we were flying over the ocean in our airship, when were suddenly dragged into a cyclone" Finn finished and the king sat down again.

"you and your group are lucky to survived" Finn smiled

"I guess we were just lucky" the king smiled, but didn't say anything so Finn felt awkward.

"well I guess we should thank you for letting me go, but we must get going." They began to turn.

"wait a moment" Finn faced the king again.

"yes?" he could see a glint in his eye.

"I require your services" Finn gulped

" I am sorry but we really mu-" a group of guards stormed the room cutting off all exits. The king clicked his fingers and some servants came in with three chairs.

"I wasn't asking" he said. He pointed to the seats.

"please sit we have a bit to talk about" they all sat down and awaited what terrible thing the king wanted.

**Meanwhile at a pub in the village**

Joseph sat at an old table, the pub was booming with singing and music playing, people dance around and around watching was going to make him dizzy. But it was the only place he could wait until his companions would return from their search for Finn.

"oh blimey goes the drunkard of the sea" he sang along with everyone else.

"what are you having sir?" joseph looked up to see a maid asking for his order, he was about to reply when a woman came up behind her and squeezed the maids boobs, she laughed as the maid got riled up, the maid was going to swing when she realised who it was.

"oh Bessie, how many times have I told you not to do that." She smiled at her friend, then grabbed her own boobs.

"I can't help if yours are almost as big as mine" joseph couldn't believe he was hearing this conversation right now.

"so who is this guy?" the woman pointed to joseph who was leaning back in his chair.

"I'm joseph" he got a quizzical look off her before she patted her friend on the back and sat down across from joseph.

"two of your finest Rums for me and Joseph girl" the maid walked off.

"well you look like quite the hunk" she smiled and took of her captains hat. He could see her ruby red hair fall down around her face, her eyes were a bright green. The beauty of her seemed to make joseph blush.

"so what brings you too this little haven of the sea joseph?" he looked her dead in the eye thinking for a moment.

"I am on a trip with some companions of mine; we are off to a demon village to help a friend"

The woman seemed to smile again.

"ah so you are on an adventure, I wish I could go on one." The maid came back and set down two big jugs of rum.

"Drink my friend the night is still young" she laughed and picked up the jug, she managed to chug half of the jug before setting it down and licking her lips. Joseph tried to drink that much as well but he almost choked a quarter of the way through.

"haha you are a funny man joseph" they both laughed

"At least you think I'm funny" he grinned and stood up.

"Would you like to dance" gladly she said, they stood up and walked to the floor. Maybe just for an hour joseph can forget his responsibility and have some fun.

**Back at the castle.**

"so you want us to find her?" Finn was in it now, once he was asked to find the kings daughter in return for his repayment he had to agree.

"yes, she disappeared last week."

"well where can we find her?" the king stood and walked to a nearby window Finn and rose followed, Jake just stayed in his chair.

"Do you see over the village at the big cove up ahead?" Finn nodded. It looked about an hour's walk away.

"don't worry your highness, we will find your little girl" Finn tried to put on a heroic pose but seem to be failing in his torn clothes and bruised body.

"well tonight you will stay here and rest, you can set out tomorrow" rose bowed.

"we thank you for your hospitality." She stood again, suddenly Finns stomach growled.

"ah you must be hungry after staying in those cells, come with me" Jake jumped out of his seat at the mention of food, he was just as hungry as Finn. The king stopped when he heard a guard coming.

"your lordship, we have caught an intruder in the front courtyard." The King scowled.

"just take them and put them in the dungeon." The guard nodded but was shoved out of the way when the intruder came running through, two guards were on his tail, Finn was about to stop the man when he realised something.

"o-oh blim-ey *hic* goes the *hic* dr-kard ooooofffff the SEeeeeEAAAAA" the intruder face planted the ground and the guards grabbed him.

"Wait a moment!, he is with us" said rose, she walked over and lifted the intruders head up. It's was Joseph was drunk and smelled like rum, there was also a big red lipstick mark on the side of his face.

"oh *hic* r-rose, what did I mi-ss *hic*"

**Chapter up people hope you enjoyed it haha.**

**Joseph: you had to make me the drunk one.**

**Slake: oh be quiet, you were did just order like three bottles of vodka. *dodges an empty one***

**Joseph: oops that slipped, maybe I am drunk *lies on the couch* nighty night *passes out***

**Slake: oh well at least he stopped saying how bored he is. Anyway don't forget to review plus if you have seen Rose or Sarina in Dew York please tell us it would be of great help, since im Australian and have no idea where I am going. Plus I have a cover picture for this story I just don't know how to upload from paper to computer if anyone has a way to do that please PM me it would also help. Anyway I'm off to get some sleep, nighty night.**


	24. Chapter 24

**What up guys, joseph and I are still on the lookout for rose and Sarina. Right now we are on our way to new York. Yay!**

**Joseph: we would already be there if we didn't stop off in Chicago.**

**Slake: hey, we got a tip, but apparently, they didn't describe which bakery we had to go to. So we moved on**

**Joseph: we wasted two hours. *swerves the car on to foot path***

**Slake: watch out for the GRANNY! *grabs wheel and puts us back on the road.**

**Joseph: jesus! *having a mental breakdown* sh-shit I could have killed her.**

**Granny: fucking kids *heart attack* shit!**

**Slake: hey are you okay.**

**Joseph: I killed her. *shaking and dark feeling fills the car.***

**Slake: no you didn't you missed her.**

**Joseph: really *happy again***

**Slake: yep *ambulance drives by* ah make that a maybe.**

**Joseph: *staring at the road* you do disclaimer, im focusing.**

**Slake: it's been a while, ahem *clears throat* I, slake333 do not own adventure time or how I met your mother. but I do own the devilish and hot girls, rose and sarina.**

**Joseph: ahem.**

**Slake: oh and joseph as well. Sorry.**

**Joseph: just shut up and write.**

It was an early morning when Finn, Rose, Jake and Joseph were standing at the edge of the village.

"Every one set?" Finn asked, he was packing up a brand new sword that the guards had given him. It wasn't as good as his demon blood sword, but it would serve it's purpose.

"we are all set Finn" Joseph said. His head was aching from last night, the king had forgiven his intrusion, that he was happy for, but he was upset that he didn't get that girls full name last night, all he could remember was her first name, Bessie.

"alright then, if we are already then we should set off!" rose sarcastically shouted. She grabbed Finn and almost literally began dragging him up the path to the coast.

"oh no" joseph said.

"what do you mean 'oh no'" Jake looked at joseph.

"this is going to be a weird day Jake, if the power inside her is building up, she is going to have even worse mood swings, and if they keep going then she is going to enter an enraged state, killing everything she sees" Joseph said with a worried look in his eye.

"oh damn, poor Finn" was the only way Jake could reply.

**Further up the trail**

"hey rose can we slow down" rose was still dragging Finn along, they were almost at the covebut they left Jake and Joseph behind.

"just keep walking Finn" she pushed through some bushes and they appeared on a cliff. Finn could see the cove down below, to his left there was a walkway leading all the way down.

"okay so where he but where do we g-" he was cut off by rose, she smashed her lips into his and pushed him against a nearby tree.

"mhm rose what are yo- dMm" her hands began to roam his body, one second they are on his face, then his chest. She was getting lower and lower. He had to stop her before Jake and joseph got here. Even worse he was beginning to kiss back and touch her too. He could see off in the distance some pirates walk into a cave next down on the coves shore.

"kiss me more Finn I want More!" Finn pushed her off and stepped to the side when she came back for more.

"rose what is with you?" she stood up and just looked at Finn with a hunger in her eyes.

"I just want you Finn, I want you so much, please kiss me all over" Finn blushed, that was the hottest thing he had ever heard from rose, it turned him on so much.

"one minute your angry the next you're a, well, you're a sex crazed demon" suddenly roses mood changed again. She try swinging at Finn.

"what! Am I not good enough for you Finn, am I not sexy enough!" she was swung again.

"shit!" Finn barely dodged that one, he ended up on the ground. Rose was quick to get on top of him.

"hmm Finny" she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back exposing his neck.

"do you like it rough!?" she bit into the side of his neck, not hard enough to bleed. Suddenly a flash back, entered his mind. It was when he and Marceline had first kissed inside of the cave under the cliff.

"get off rose!" he rolled over catching rose off guard. He had her pinned under him. All those emotions of losing Marceline to evil side began to leak through again.

"just please rose, just please control yourself." A tear rolled from his eye and dropped onto roses face.

"Finn?" he got off her and sat beside were she was laying.

"your beautiful rose, gorgeous even. But right now we have to get this done so we can continue our adventure to get you better." Her necklace began to shake under her shirt, and her heart began to beat slower.

"I'm sorry Finn" she hugged him and wiped away the rest of the tears.

"what did we miss?" Jake came out of the bushes, joseph was close behind. Finn stood up and faced his brother.

"we found the pirates, they are down in a cave along the cove." Finn pointed where Jake could see and sure enough a group of pirates came out of the cave and walked the opposite direction.

"alright let's move before they come back" joseph ran down the walkway. Not even making sure it was safe Jake followed. Rose grabbed Finn and let out her black wings.

"whoa, wait a second Rose!" pretending not to hear Finn she jumped off the edge with him in tow.

"yahoo!" rose shouted, Finn was used to Marceline flying around with him, but she didn't have wings!.

"Prepare to drop Finn" she giggled when he thought he was actually going to be dropped to his doom. They landed safely on the ground and caught up to Joseph and Jake who managed to still be ahead of them. When they got close to the cave they switch tactics, Finn stood in the front with rose right behind him, it was followed up by Joseph and Jake guarding the rear.

"okay, I say we rush in and cut down anyone in our path" Finn said. Rose nodded and so did Jake.

"wait isn't there a better way than just char-" Joseph was interrupted by a gun shot, a bullet barley missed his head. He ducked and the group looked to their right. The group of pirates that left had come back. Finn could see one with a flintlock pistol, the some had swords others had rifles.

"get-em boys!" the man shouted. The men with rifles aimed straight at them.

"get down" said rose, she stood right in front of the group with an aggressive stance. The pirates just laughed.

"fire!" the man shouted, their mistake. Rose raised a shield and caught all of the bullets. The men stood in awe as the bullets spun around and faced back at them, they forgot to reload.

"die pricks!" rose shouted, she sent the bullets back at them killing at least four, that still left ten. The one with swords ran towards the group. Finn pulled the sword from his black bag and ran straight at them as well hoping to intimidate them into running. It didn't work as he came in contact with them.

"duck Finn!" Jake shouted, Finn ducked and saw a massive yellow hand stretch over his head and took out two more pirates. Three pirates went straight to Rose only to get torn in two by her claws and tail.

"you call yourself a pirate!" joseph was nearby facing the leader of the little group.

"oh yeah at least I am not an elf" the man swung down and joseph blocked, he grabbed the man by the throat and threw him back, another pirate rushed in to aid his mate, but joseph jumped high over his head, he landed on both feet before piercing the attacker in the back.

"I am not an elf, I am a demonatoristra!" he cut down the man on the ground. That was seven only four left to go.

"aahhh" Finn charged in swinging, he dodged under the attack of the first man and cut the back of his thigh making him yell in pain. Finn the front flipped over the second man then wrapped his arm around the back of his neck, he pulled hard and snapped the poor man's neck. The third guy fell to the ground out of horror, the first man was also on the ground crying from his wound.

Finn walked up to the third man.

"please don't hurt me sir, I was just following orders" Finn crouched in front of him and looked him dead in the face.

"where is the princess?"

"wh-what princess?" the man was shaking.

"I am going to ask again, tell me where the princess is!" Finn just flicked the man on the shoulder, to Finn it was only meant to sting, but it scared the crap out of the man.

"what have you done to my crew you mongrels" a female came running out cave, she had a sword in hand and a pistol in the other. Rose swung at her with her tail; the women slid under it and kicked rose's legs out from under her.

"ouch, you bitch!" rose was getting back up, but she had to dodge a sword swing from her .Finn came charging in now. He brought the sword up, but she managed to block female pirate blocked it with her sword and point her pistol at him, before she could shoot Jake wrapped around her arm and lifted up making her fire the only bullet in the chamber.

"let go you Fiend!" Jake flipped her into the air, he was hoping she would crash on her head. But she spun and landed on both Feet.

"you're going to have to do better than that" she laughed.

"I am happy to oblige to your needs madam" Joseph appeared behind her and placed his sword to her neck, she struggled, but couldn't get free. Joseph was going to silence her when the third man shouted out.

"wait! Please don't hurt the captain" the man grabbed josephs arm. He had to shove the man off of him. The captain took this as her chance; she twisted her body and stole the sword from Joseph's hand. The stunned joseph was force to kneel as the blade was pushed against his own neck.

"any last wor- wait a moment it's you!" the captain dropped the sword on the ground as she stared into Joseph's eye's.

"ah have we met before" joseph asked. Finn, rose and Jake just watched what was going.

"you were very drunk last night weren't you." Realisation hit joseph right in the face.

"Bessie!?" Joseph stood as the captain removed her hat and let down her ruby hair. Now that joseph could see her properly, it was no doubt her.

"what are you doing here, are you the one who kidnapped the princess?" she stepped to the side.

"I didn't exactly kidnap her." She replied.

"then why are you here!" rose stepped in now, she walked all the way up in front of her.

"it's easy, I didn't kidnap the princess, I AM the princess"

"what!" the group were shocked, why would the princess kidnap herself was on no part. Easy to think about.

"the name is Caroline Dawnspire, Bessie is just my cover name." she grinned

"well princess it's time to return to the palace, your father has been worried about you." Caroline just huffed.

"no way am I going back to that place. I like being here." Finn packed his sword away in his black backpack.

"if you don't come back, then we can't continue our journey" Caroline looked at Finn

"Adventure huh, actually I will come back, but on one condition." Joseph bowed to the princess.

"I will do anything for you" he said.

**Back at the palace**

The group arrived through the palace gates the guards bowed as their princess passed by, it wasn't long before they were in the throne room and before the king of pirates.

"Father, I have returned" the king stood and walked to his daughter, he embraced her in a hug.

"ah my daughter I have been worrying about you so much, where were you?" it took a while but the story was explained in detail.

"it was hard sir, I thought your daughter was going to be as old as the little girl I saw in the picture yesterday." King hex laughed a whole heartedly laugh.

"that picture is from fifth teen years ago." Joseph looked at Caroline.

"so that makes you how old" Joseph realised he was on ice when he got a glare from her.

"I am twenty, is there a problem with that hunk" she licked her lips at Joseph making him blush.

"n-no."

"any way I am sure you are tired my dear, come the servants will look after you" Caroline let go of her father and walked over to next to Joseph.

"I am not staying father" The king stood there a confused expression on his face.

"what do you mean, Caroline?"

"I mean father that I am going on an adventure with Finn and the rest" the king walked to his throne, a sad expression on his face.

" I knew this Day would come, but thought I would be ready for it" He sat down in his throne, a tear streaking his face. Caroline was so shocked, she had never seen her father cry so she thought he was dying.

"FATHER !" she rushed up next to him and held his hand.

"are you okay?" she hoped he was Fine, but the king sat back and gave off a small laugh as he wiped his face.

"my little girl is growing up, I give you permission to go on your adventure, but I want you take your ship" he hugged his daughter and stood up.

"I leave her in your hands Finn the hero"

"I will look after her sir" Finn bowed and so did the rest of the group.

"I will go now Father, please look after yourself."

"I will" he replied. The group left the throne room, they are to head to the docks and board the Caroline's airship. When they got to the palace gates however, they were greeted with the sight of the palace Guards and village all lined up on each side of the path, they beared the emblem of the royal family high on flag poles. They all put one fist in the air .

"STAY SAFE YOUR HIGHNESS!" everyone shouted.

"I will return" Caroline said and everyone shouted hooray, as the group walked flower petals were thrown and cheers were heard.

When they reached the docks the group were surprised to see the airship, it had sixteen guns, Finn couldn't his eyes. That much firepower could blow apart a castle in one barrage.

"she is called a man-o-war" said Joseph.

"yes she is a Fine Ship" Caroline continued. They looked up to see the crew bowing.

"your highness, we are ready for your command." A man passed her a hat with a massive feather on top of it. She lightly placed it on her head and boarded the ship.

"um if you don't mind me asking, where is the balloon?" Caroline laughed.

"do you think a balloon would be able to lift this ship" Joseph looked around

"I guess not" Caroline padded the big oversized steering wheel.

"we use anti gravitational technology, this ships is the only one of its kind" she grabbed the wheel and looked at the group.

"you might want to hold on" she smiled then looked at the crew on the lower deck.

"man your stations" she yelled.

"yes mam!" the crew shouted.

"I want to the wind sails raised" Joseph walked up to Caroline.

"how can I be of service your highness?" Caroline laughed.

"well you can start by accepting an offer to become my first mate and calling me Bess." Joseph smiled.

"it would be an honour, but isn't Bessie your cover up name" Caroline nodded.

"it ism but Bessie is my middle name" Joseph laughed.

"alright Bessie I think the crew is ready to set off" Bessie looked to at the ship she was about to set off when she saw Finn walking around and whispering to the crew, when he was down he ran up and whispered into Bessie's ear.

"you want me to what. Oh okay" she stood proud and Filled her lungs with air.

"okay boys, WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" the ship took off into the sky with a laughing Finn,

"That, was, Epic!" he shouted, everyone couldn't help but smile.

Rose couldn't wait to be better, she just wants to head back home with Finn and be happy for a while in her lovers arms.

**In the night-o-sphere**

"this is wrong, Marceline I will not let you upset the balance" a demon blood sword was pointed at Hudson Abadeer's throat, the person holding it was none other than Marceline the vampire queen.

"you are in no position to do anything dad" she pressed the sword In a little deeper.

"I am proud of you my sweet little daughter, I was surprised when you took over the night-o-sphere after I saved you" Marceline smiled.

"thanks Dad" she pushed the sword all the way through his neck, she knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would give enough time to put him in a cell. Two guards picked the former ruler of the night-o-sphere up and dragged him away, Marceline walked pass her old axe bass , she looked at it and picked it up, she could remember all the fun times she has had with it, singing with Finn and writing songs, chopping up bad guys.

"such fun times," sighed, suddenly gripping her axe bass with all her might she swung it side ways into a pillar, smashing it into pieces.

"that old me is dead" she smiled an evil grin and picked up Finn's Demon blood sword and attached it under her belt under her flowing black cloak. She then walked to the balcony and looked over, what awaited there was five thousand demon soldiers.

"prepare to march, we will first destroy the village of Demon traitors then, the world" she let out an demonic screech as they began to march through portals to the earth.

"I'm coming back FINN! HAHAHAHA"

**Slake: Oh shit Marceline is back, and she has a taste for Revenge.**

**Joseph: seriously, she is one crazy MOFO**

**Slake: yeah, but all well we made it to new York, first stop Pizza place I am hungry *pizza falls from sky into Slakes hands* hey, it's pepperoni . Awesome.**

**Joseph: what next a big green lady is going to walk through new York.**

**Slake: *slaps joseph with a pizza slice* don't ever make fun of Ghostbusters AGAIN!**

**Joseph: whoa I'm sorry alright let's just go.**

**Meanwhile in the apartment block behind them.**

**Marshall: hey I got pizza**

**Barney: Awesome I haven't eaten all day, I would have stopped having sex for life for something to eat.**

**Ted: so since you got pizza you're going to stop having sex. Shit that's serious.**

**Barney: yeah well I wasn't * picks up pizza box* haha, get it I, wasn't ,serious haha.**

**Marshall: well that's seven Fifty you owe me.**

**Barney: Worth it, *opens pizza box* oh it's pepperoni *throws it out the window.***

**Ted: Dude we could have eaten eat**

**Barney: and let my bro's get sick on processed meat, yeah right.**

**Marshall: do you Know what I had to do to get that pizza!.**

**Future ted: So kids that's the story of how Barney got a new asshole and Slake333 got a free Pizza in New York.**

**Boy : what, the, hell. I ask how you met our mother and you come up with this bull shit, seriously dad I am Sick of it.**

**Girl: yeah Dad when are you going to tell us?**

**Future ted: fine I hope it would never come to this but kids, you're adopted I never met your mother.**

**Boy: * awkward silence* F&%K you dad, just F&%k you.**

**Girl: *crying* why is my TV life so screwed up.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello people , what's been happening. We are close to finding rose and Sarina because I found a clue.**

**Joseph: it's a cookie, how is that a clue?**

**Slake: well haven't you noticed that every bakery we have been to there has been no cookies there, even the shops don't have any.**

**Joseph: that could just be a coincidence.**

**Slake: no it isn't this cookie is going to lead us to them.**

**Joseph: how are going to ask it a question and it will tell us.**

**Slake: *slaps joseph* don't make fun of my imagination. Just watch okay.**

**Joseph: oh this will be good *sarcasm*.**

**Slake: *shouts as loud as he could* HEY ROSE I HAVE A COOKIE AND YOU CAN"T HAVE IT!.**

**Joseph: that was your plan seri-. * a black van pulls up and grabs slake and Joseph* shit! I forgot my whistle.**

**Slake: told ya *gets dragged inside and someone jumps out of the van***

**Masked person: slake333 does not own adventure time, but he does own Sarina, Rose and Joseph. *gets in van and drives off***

Music played and the crew of the newly name harpoon played music and sang as joseph and Caroline danced a little jig in the circle.

"this is so much fun" said Finn he was trying his best not to just jump in, but someone had to steer the ship. He could see Jake having fun as well, he was playing his violin and laughing along with everyone else.

"are you okay Finn" rose put her hand on Finn's shoulder, it made him jump a little but he began to calm down under her soft touch.

"I feel math" he looked up at the stars and breathed in the cool night air. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled into his back, the warmth of him always made her feel so welcome and loved it was as if she was standing in the suns light.

"I love you Finn" she said, Finn took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around her forcing her to put her head on his chest.

"I love you too rose" he smiled and kissed her forehead, the singing of the crew picked up again and turned into a faster paced beat. Joseph was trying his best to keep up with caroline, she deffinetly was the daughter of a pirate king.

"come on hunk, you danced better the last time we were doing this." She smiled.

"ah yes but I was also quite drunk as well" they both laughed.

"so hunk were have you been all my life" she smiled and got a blush out joseph.

"ah well, I was traveling for quite sometime." He spun her around.

"and where were you traveling to" she said a curious tone in her voice.

" a lost man is a smart man" he laughed at her confused face.

"it's means madam, that a person who stays to the path may see what everyone else sees but a lost man can find new and amazing this." She smiled and batted him on the shoulder.

"then I guess that makes you a wise man indeed Joseph" they both smiled one last time before a shout came out from the crows nest.

"land ahoy" a man shouted, he pointed in the direction of cliffs and lights.

"Rose where do we go from here" she called out up to the steering wheel where rose was standing in Finn's arms. She looked up and then at the cliffs.

"they have no docks so I guess you can just hover above the village of course, the shaman will understand once she finds out I'm back" Caroline put her captains hat back on and walked up to the steering wheel.

"well don't stand there you lolly gaggers, I wanted those sails down five minutes ago" the crew were happy to oblige and began to set to work. Caroline watched as joseph joined the crew and helped them ,he was definitely a good man.

The ship began to rise higher and higher. It cleared the cliffs and then sat happily above village. Rose could already hear the warning bells down below in the village, signalling that their might be a possible threat.

"Caroline, we are about to receive company would you tell your men to no attack" Rose said. Caroline agreed and waited.

Suddenly a great big black dragon appeared from behind the castle of the village, it was as black as night and was half the size of the ship, the men began to get nervous as it approached the ship.

"don't fire" Caroline ordered, she had to admit she was a bit scared herself. The dragon circled the ship eyeing each and every one of the crew. It then gave a mighty roar and landed on the ship, it made every one of the crew scatter and hide.

"what are you, a bunch of little girls" Caroline was angry of how she had such a bunch of scared cats for a crew. The dragon sat perfectly still. If rose didn't have such good vision you would barely be able to see it in the darkness.

"hello there" the dragon leaned forward and bowed.

"um did that dragon just speak" Finn was protectively in front of rose, but she pushed pass him.

"it didn't speak Finn she did" rose point to the dragons Frilled neck where a little girls head was looking at them. Finn jumped he thought it was just a talking head until the person got off the dragon. She was small about the size of a five year old. She had long pony tails reaching all the way to the ground she wore a frilly black dress which was as dark as the dragon.

"my name is Alisha" she smiled and gave a small bow. Jake couldn't help but go aww at the sight of such and adorable thing. Rose walked up and bowed back in respect.

"it is nice to meet you I am Rosetta"

"you have been expected for quite some time, oh and also let me introduce my cuddly friend, Rosetta meet obelisk" the obelisk gave out a puff of smoke and a low growl. But rRose still bowed to the dragon out of respect.

"you are to the shaman by midday tomorrow, now if you can excuse me it's past my bed time" Alisha gave a little yawn and walk up to obelisk, the mighty dragon opened his claws and Alisha carefully laid down in the silently falling to sleep. Obelisk open his wings and with one mighty gust of wind he took off into the night and back towards the castle.

"well that was exciting" Caroline said she grabbed joseph by the arm and looked at the crew.

"well I guess it's time for a little R and R boys" they all cheered. the crew began to set to work, they powered down the engines and let the ship drift to the ground, the little city was quite awake at this time of night, the men couldn't keep their eyes off the crowd of the beautiful demon women who had gathered to greet them, they all had their tails out coaxing and posing trying to grab the attention of them, the crew thought they were in heaven and as soon as the boarding plank hit the ground they were off like a pack of wolves, the female demons squealed in delight as they were picked up and literally carried away by men a plenty.

"remember what I told you last time about the village Finn" Finn stared at the crowd then back a rose.

"yeah I think I am going to stick close to you Rose" they both smiled as the linked their arms together and walked off the ship. Finn looked back to see joseph and Caroline staying behind even Jake was standing there to.

"aren't you guys coming?" Finn asked. They all shook their head.

"me and Caroline are going to stay with the ship, having it parked in the middle of the plaza is kind of dangerous" joseph looked at Caroline then winked back at Finn, Jake just grabbed his violin and began to climb to the top of the crow's nest.

" I am just going to play my violin a bit, maybe they might like my music and I become a hit, man wouldn't that be great to tell lady about huh, the famous Jake." They all laughed, it was nice to be smiling again and soon rose will be better and we could head home.

"alright well I guess we will see you guys in the morning" Finn and rose stepped of the plank and walked pass the jealous group of females. Rose even let out her own tail to give off a warning.

"I know a good inn up the street here" rose almost tripped over a rock but Finn caught her in time.

"you alright" Finn lifted her straightened her up and gave a quick kiss in her fore head, a lot of the demons around them gave out cat calls and jealous looks at the sight of the couple showing affection.

"well I guess we should get moving I kind of tired" rose's heart beat was speeding up she was finally going to be alone with Finn tonight, it has been a very long time since she was alone with him.

"it's just up here" they arrived at sign flashing bright pink colour, it said vacancy on it.

"well shall we go in" she said. She walked in first and talked with the manager, she got some keys and walked to the room it was lucky thirteen. Rose place the key in the lock but then she stopped.

"Finn how much do you love me" Finn was hesitant he didn't know how to explain how much he loved her. He didn't want to get all cheesy and say something weird.

"rose I love you more then anything, if you died I would trade my soul with death himself just to get you back." There was silence, it took a while before rose finally spoke again.

"make love to me Finn" she whispered.

"huh?" rose turned around and hugged him, then she took a step back and looked up into his eyes.

"make love to me" Finn's heart was running a hundred miles an hour he must have been hearing things, but rose confirmed what she said by kissing him softly on the lips, then on his cheek, she was slowly making her way to his neck.

"wait a second" she used her tail to unlock the door and slipped inside. Finn followed her in but he couldn't find the light switch, suddenly the door closed behind him leaving him in darkness.

"Rose, are you there?" silence for a second then her she spoke.

"I am right here baby" Finn couldn't see her, but then he felt her kiss him on the neck, he reached out to grab her but then she was gone. Suddenly another kiss was planted on his cheek, then lips. Every time he tried to hold her she would disappear again and giggle. His eyes began to adjust and he saw a curtain, he walked over and pulled it open. The moonlight shone and Finn could finally see her.

"oh my glob" the moonlight shone perfectly on her naked body, it made her look entrancing and beautiful, Finn wished he could hold her close and feel her soft skin against his. She had let her wings out as well. She stretched them so they were lying on the ground she was as beautiful as the moon itself.

"come to me my love" her eyes shone a bright purple and blue mixed together, they showed love and desire, a desire she has wanted to share with Finn since the very beginning, love. He Kicked off his shoes and taken his special hat off. He walked towards her and wrapped one arm around her back and put a hand under her chin.

"I love you Finn" she whispered.

"I love you to Rose" they kissed a slowly meaningful kiss. But the heat kicked up a notch the minute rose lick his lips pleading to be let in he was happy to comply as he opened his mouth, her tongue shot inside. She loved his taste his essence and she wanted more. Her tail began to get playful as it went up the back of Finn's shirt.

"mmhm" rose moaned as Finn grabbed her butt and gave a little squeeze, his other hand was cupping her breast and playing with the nipple. She took off his shirt with her tail and use her free hands to undo his pants. She didn't expect Finn to suddenly move his hand down south.

"ah ohh Finn" she hooked a leg on his hip and wrapped her wings around both of themselves as he began to start rubbing her moist area. He was kissing her neck and holding up her leg.

"oh rose, I can barely control myself" Finns eyes were half closed he could feel the very passion in her and he wanted more, to bring out her love even more.

"ah" Rose had grabbed the full length of his member and began stroking. She could see he was pretty big and was worried if it got stuck, well she wouldn't mind if he did get stuck. The thought drove her on further. Moaning into every kissed, every touch of the skin. She was turning into an animal and she loved it. Then Finn stopped and looked into her eyes.

"are you read?" he whispered, rose looked down at his member and then into his eyes, she was worried, afraid even. What if Finn didn't like her any more after this and just left her, she was so scared but determined as well, she wanted to show every bit of love to him and one thought wasn't going to stop her.

"I am read baby" she gave him one more kiss before wrapping her other leg around him. He slowly let her down until his member was just outside her private. Then he slowly let her down onto it.

" ah, ah oh Finn! ah" he was inside her, they were one now and she could see in his eyes that he was never going to leave her.

"more baby more" he began to lift her up and down, he could feel her tightness and it felt amazing and exhilarating.

"oh rose" he began to move faster as she got louder. He pressed her up against the wall and bit into her neck, she screamed in pleasure, she bucked hard against his hips trying to get him deeper and deeper.

"ah Fuck!" he hit her G-spot sending her into a spasm , she clawed into his back as he hit home again, her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, she couldn't handle this much pleasure, she was going to explode soon if he kept it up, but it didn't stop he hit her G-spot again and again until she Finally on the edge.

"Rose I can't hold on any longer" Finn was panting hard they both had sweat on their bodies.

"me too baby just let it go" he pushed in a couple more times. then exploded, he let his seed of life into her, she let go as well and they both collapsed on the bed, panting and holding each other close. They didn't want separate just yet. They were comfortable just being attached.

"Rose, will you stay with me forever?" she looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss.

"I have loved you ever since that night after the markets, so I will always be there with you."

They kissed one more time and gave into darkness, Finns arms never left her at all he was going to keep her close till the day he dies.

**Just before midday**

The crew were cleaning up the ship as payment for the captain for letting them off last night and all of them thought it was completely worth. They all looked away and pretended to whistle as their captain emerged from her cabin. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were definitely not tidy, oh plus the large hickey on the side of her neck.

"evening crew" she greeted with a smile, she had the best night of her life last night and she was never going to forget it.

She smiled again when her lover/ first mate (pun intended) walked out of the cabin.

"sleep well sunshine" he gave a cheeky smile to her but that faded when she began to laugh in fact the entire crew was snickering away.

"what's so funny?" a crew member came up and Patted Joseph on the back

" I be thinking that ye forgot yer see legs matey" joseph looked down and could see that he was standing in his underwear.

"oh crap" the crew hit the deck in laughter as he rushed back inside to put on some pants.

"I thought Moby dick was just a legend' Jake laughed as he come down from the crows nest. That sent another round of laughter around the crew.

"alright you sea dogs it's time to stop dicking around and get back to work" the crew couldn't help but almost die of lack of oxygen even the she was trying not cry from the laughter.

"what's going on?" Finn and rose walked up the plank and greeted Caroline and Jake.

"it's nothing just a little Joke" Jake said.

"screw that it was a big Joke" Caroline was crying now she couldn't hold back the laughter.

"well I guess it was good for you too last night" rose said, both the girls had a big smile on their face.

"now that wasn't funny" Joseph appeared from the cabin again this time with pants on. But.

"there back the front honey" Caroline smiled back at joseph

"oh come on" he walked back inside the cabin

Suddenly there was a noise as a group of female demons in heavy black armour walked up the plank and onto the ship, they lined up on both sides as Alisha walked up the middle, she bowed in greeting.

"the shaman has requested your audience" rose returned her bow and grabbed Finn's hand

"then let us go" rose was about to get off when Alisha stopped them.

"captain, I request that your ship be ready to leave soon and that my guards stay aboard." Caroline thought for a second and looked at the guards, they had inscriptions in there armour and heavy weapons.

"Fine they can stay, but they have to follow my orders" Alisha didn't hesitate to accept she handed the guards over to her then set off with Rose and Finn right behind her.

It didn't take long but they arrived inside the castle, they had to walk a flight of stairs up the tallest spire to just reach the walkway to the main chamber, they arrived at two big wooden doors with moving inscriptions all over them, they formed into words. 'The future is only as clear as the person who sees it'.

"wow" was Finns only word, the sight of such magnificent and magical things was blowing his mind.

"yes this is our finest work" Alisha said with pride, it was easy to see it was her life and happiness and she was proud to show it.

"now please respect the shaman, she is the oldest of us all and is also the wisest" rose said, Alisha agreed with the nod of her head.

"I will" Finn was so nervous he didn't want to do something to upset her. What if she had him killed just for sneezing?

The doors opened to a beautiful sapphire room that glistened in the sunlight all around their were seats, it was kind of light an amphitheatre where people would sit around a performance. In the middle there was an adult she had grey hair but a young body, her eyes were like a fiery red and she wore a white dress that was as long as a royal carpet. She watched as Finn walked in.

She began to stand shocking the hell out Rose and Alisha, for a hundred thousand years the shaman never stood for anyone but now she was walking straight towards them, no she was walking straight towards Finn.

"Finn the human and hero of Ooo" Finn was the only one standing Rose and Alisha were both bowing

"y-yes?" was he doing something right by not bowing. He tried to bow but she held her hand up to stop him.

"you are the saviour of our people and the world" those words sunk deep into his mind.

"what do you mean?" she took Finn's hand then told Rose to rise, when she did she grabbed her hand and joined it with Finns, after that she pointed to Finn's necklace.

"you both wear a powerful at item that has the ability to bind two peoples soul" she pulled the necklace out from the shirts and put them together. Rose was shocked when she saw Finns, it was solid gold while hers was pitch black. The shaman continued to speak.

"your souls were bound the first time you wore these" a bright light emitted from both Finn and rose, Finn's was gold and Roses was black, they joined together to make a beautiful array of black and gold.

"now all three of your souls are join in a bond that will last all eternity. " the shaman hugged both of them and smiled.

"Congratulations" she smiled. Finn was confused 'all three souls' but their was only Finn, Rose and Alisha and they didn't Know Alisha that long.

"what do you mean all three of our souls?" the shaman pointed into the black and gold. There was this little fleck of blue right in the middle.

"huh it's blue?" Suddenly Rose fell to her Knees she had a big smile on her face and was silently crying.

"Rose, what's wrong, are you feeling okay?" she suddenly jumped and hugged him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Finn baby, guess what?" Finn took a sigh of relief she was okay.

"okay baby what is it."

"it's exactly that" that confused Finn a bit more.

"what is like that?" she pointed at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Finn, were having a baby" she smiled so brightly it light up the room.

"wait, a baby, that, oh crap what is Jake going to say" For a second Rose Frowned she thought Finn was thinking the impossible, ditching her. Then he looked at the stomach again and smiled.

"I am going to be a dad" they all laughed, But Alisha stood on edge.

"mistress they are here" the sound of fighting filled every one's ears, they could hear the sound of sword hitting sword was all that can be heard.

"Alisha has the village been evacuated like I asked." Alisha nodded and proceeded to grab Finn and Rose by the arm.

"we must go" she said trying to drag them out a side door.

"wait what's going on?" Finn ripped free of Alisha's grip and faced the Shaman.

"a Battle is coming Finn the human, one that will decide that fate of many." A scream came from the hallway making Finn reach for his sword, but it wasn't there it was on the Airship.

"you must go, I can hold them off long enough for you to get away." There was a large crash against the door, Alisha grabbed onto Finn again and she dragged both of them away, But Finn still managed to hear something important from the Shaman. Then the door shut.

The cracked under the pressure of the intruders, a black mist began to seep through, the shaman prepared herself. Another crack and more mist poured through, something was very wrong it was as if something was back that shouldn't be back, something that she didn't see in the future. The door finally exploded open and the mist covered the ground.

"you! You cannot be" she looked at the intruder.

"and yet I am standing here" they shared glances for a second then the onslaught began.

**Back to Finn and Rose**

Alisha was dragging them down twisting hallways, Finn could hardly see anything and he didn't care he was focused on nothing but getting rose and his unborn child out of here.

"Finn no matter what I love you okay." Finn could see she was scared and to be honest so was he, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I love you too and don't worry we will make it" he smiled and he thought he could see her smile back though the darkness.

"come on they are waiting for us"

"who is? Rose asked

"the shaman foresaw this and arranged the village to be evacuated before it happened, also my guards were given a strict time limit to convince your captain to get the ship right about here.

Another door opened up and Caroline, Joseph and Jake were all on the other side they shared a look before taking off down the hall to the airship.

"so how did this start?" Finn asked Caroline.

"well this crazy floating chick appeared out of nowhere and then an entire army of night-o-sphere demons then all hell broke loose, a lot of male demons in blue armour came from high above the clouds engaged the enemy and gave us time to get the airship parked up here so we could wait for you.

"uh those boy's in blue always showing off" Alisha said with a smile.

"they will meet up with the fleet later, for now they are just a distraction." They arrived into the light of another spire and on the side of it was the Harpoon with all her crew and Alisha's guards.

"wait what fleet?" Finn said

"the evacuated people fleet of course" Alisha boarded the air ship then Joseph. Finn was about to board when a scream came from Rose, they all turned around and went white with shock. Rose was being wrapped in thorns so that she couldn't move. Alisha opened her wings and Jumped off the airship and let out a shrill whistle before disappearing, Finn began tearing at the thorns with his bare hands to try and get Rose Free.

"just go Finn get out of here now" Finn grabbed one more vine and ripped it away, the pain stinging his hands.

"you should listen to her Finn" he stopped paralysed by the all so familiar voice.

"Marceline?" he looked behind rose and sure enough Marceline was standing there in a red boots and a black coat she had a black umbrella over her head protecting her from the sun, attached at her belt was **his** demon blood sword.

"let her go Marceline!" Finn ran at her but all he got was a heel to the face.

"so weak Finn, you're so very weak" she grabbed the sword on her waist and pointed it at Rose, it floated in mid -air.

"and for that weakness you will pay" the sword was launched straight at rose there was no way Finn could stop it in time, unless, he stood in front of Rose with open arms waiting for his final moment. Then it hit and Finn fell, everyone shouted, Alisha's guards went straight at Marceline swords drawn, but they were stopped and blown backwards by some unknown force. Rose was crying but what happened next was the worst ever.

"what happened" Finn opened his eyes to see Rose over him crying.

"I am so sorry Finn, I'm sorry" he looked at his chest there was no sword or anything just Jake.

"Jake!" Finn shot up and looked at his brother, the demon sword sticking out of his chest, there was so much blood.

"Jake, Jake" Finn began to cry, he picked up his brother and gave him to Joseph, joseph took him onto the airship, Finn then turned to face Marceline.

"you're going to pay Marceline" he cracked his knuckles and charged once more, he was so close this time he could feel her breath, but he was blown away once again, he hit a mast on the airship. He struggled to get back up.

"just go Finn"

"no I won't rose I am not leaving you." Began to walk back to the ledge.

"I will be Fine, I love you" she looked at him and blew him a kiss, a tear streaking down the side of her face.

"now Alisha!' Rose shouted and there was a mighty roar. Alisha came out of nowhere with obelisk. He pushed himself up against the air ship and pushed it away from the ledge.

"get those engines start!" Caroline ordered. They were taking off in seconds.

"no! ROSE NO!" the crew restrained Finn and the ship took off. Leaving a crying rose behind to the mercy of Marceline.

" I love you Finn!"

"I will save you ROSE I PROMMISE!" the airship and obelisk flew off into the distance.

"well, well, well. You're going to love what I have installed for you." Marceline laughed

"you're a bitch" Rose spat

"he will save me, you see he will" rose tried to look brave but it failed when Marceline punched her in the face.

"now, now Marceline you can have your revenge later." Rose tensed up and fear struck her entire body, the vines on her body loosened and fell.

"hello daughter"

"no fucking way, you're supposed to be dead" rose spat.

"and yet here I am" said Sarina

**Dun, dun dun hey guys it's me Rose. Long-time no see ha ha.**

**Sarina: we are sorry we have been a way for so long**

**Rose: yeah about that, we went on a cookie eating binge *smiles at a pile of cookies nearby***

**Sarina: and don't worry about slake he was tied up and kidnapped by some corporation they wanted him to write ads for them.**

**Rose: don't worry we got him back but there is some sad news.**

**Sarina: yes very tragic news.**

**Slake: I am sorry about this readers but every story must have a climax.**

**Rose: and that means this book will be ending in two more chapters.**

**Slake: I am so sorry I really am *crying* I am so happy that you guys have joined me on my first journey in fan fiction.**

**Rose: ah but there is some good news.**

**Sarina: very good news indeed.**

**Slake: cheers up, I might be making Rose her own story, it will be based on her life before she met Finn and the group, it will tell about how she ended up so corrupted in the first place.**

**Rose: hooray for me hahaha.**

**Slake: anyway please stick around for the big finale I promise I will make it the best ending you have ever read. Good night oh and don't forget to review. He I will leave you guys with a quote thingy**

" **a person asked me once. 'what is the greatest illusion?' I answered him 'it's simple reality is the greatest illusion'" – can't remember who said that but I love it. **** goodnight and see you again with the next chapter soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello people I'm back in Australia and I am loving the autumn weather haha.**

**Rose: did we have to leave our stash of cookies behind**

**Sarina: yes that was quite the waste of bake goods.**

**Slake: I know but you can't take food on a plane to another country.**

**Rose: but slake, your even finishing this story soon why?**

**Joseph: yeah why is that.**

**Slake: um Sarina can you say something wise here.**

**Sarina: everyone must understand that every story has an end.**

**Rose: I don't see the point.**

**Slake: hey don't forget your going to have a your own story soon.**

**Rose: oh yeah what's it about.**

**Slake: I will explain at the end any way let's begin.**

**Joseph/Rose/Sarina: Slake333 does not own adventure time but we are his creations.**

"Jake, don't die! PLEASE DON"T DIE ON ME" Everyone surrounded Finn and Jake. as Jake was slowly bleeding out.

"I'm sorry bro, ca- can you tell lady l-love her" Jake lurched forward coughing up blood on Finn.

"you can tell her yourself man" Finn was crying heavily, each drop that Hit Jake was Just soaked into his blood stained fur.

"Finn, it's time to have your sword back" Jake wrapped his arm around The demon sword and pulled with all his might, slowly and painfully the sword came out. He handed it to Finn and looked into his brother's eye one more time.

"Finn, I love you bro. stay strong, get rose back and save these people."

"I will Jake, I will." Finn hugged his brother until his last breath left his body. He sat in stillness not wanting to let his brother go.

"I love you man" and with that he stood with sword in hand and walked up to Alisha.

"I'm sorry Finn" he just stood there looking her in the eye.

"where was the fleet supposed to meet Alisha?" She pointed into the distance and all of the crew could see a massive armada of airships full to the brim with the citizens of the village.

"can you take me to them" She nodded and Obelisk bent down. With Alisha's help she flew him and herself on top of Obelisk.

"okay obi lets go" Obelisk opened his pitch black wings let out a roar.

"Caroline follow us" Finn shouted and obelisk took off towards the fleet with the harpoon in tow. It didn't take long to reach the armada, and when Finn arrived he received a cheer from everyone.

"I want all of you to head towards an island close to here" Caroline looked up at Finn.

"is he talking about my father's island?" she said to herself.

"and when you get there I want those that can fight get set for war, because I Finn the hero of Ooo and with the help of everyone who is able, We shall take back your home" all the demons cheered and the knights and warriors took off to the sky in chant the hero of Ooo's name.

"we shall Win!" he raised his fist into the air and everyone cheered again. A smile crossed Alisha's face and she asked Obelisk to take them back to the Harpoon.

"that was quite the speech Finn" joseph patted Finn on the back, before he went to talk to one of the crew.

"so Finn what's the plan?" Caroline strolled over and stood beside him.

"I will head back to the candy kingdom to grab someone, I need you to ask your father for some help" Caroline nodded and walked towards her crew.

"prepare to set sail boys."

"I heard everything Finn, we are ready when you are" Alisha gave a bow and so did Obelisk.

"good, we set off now then." Alisha flew to the top of obelisk's head and she took off flying around the ship.

"I will meet you at the battlefield in four days Caroline" She nodded and Finn jumped off the airship to be caught by obelisk, Caroline could see the determination on Finn's face as he was flying into the setting sun.

"do you think he will be okay joseph?" joseph gave Caroline a hug and looked in the same direction as she was.

"he has a heart of gold Caroline, he will be fine" Caroline let go of joseph and she grabbed the steering wheel. She pointed the ship in the direction of her father's kingdom and set off with the evacuated armada right behind her.

**Rose's situation**

The binding's keeping her to the middle of the room were draining her power and making her weaker. It felt like it has been three days since Finn had escaped and she hoped he was okay.

"you have a lot of power you know that" snickered Marceline.

"shut up" groaned Rose, her body felt like it was slowly numbing and turning to stone.

"oh that feeling you have, it's called dying haha, the more those bindings drains power from you, the more powerful Sarina gets, but that means you are dying." An electric shock rocked rose's body making her scream in pain.

"Marceline haven't I told you to stop electrocuting her" Sarina stepped into the old shamans chamber with the body of the shaman torn in two.

"you must be hungry" Sarina chucked the corpse over to one side of the room where Marceline jumped onto it draining the blood from her lifeless corpse. Sarina brought over a plate of cookies to rose.

"what the hell is this?" rose kicked the plate away.

"but you use to like those sweetie"

"don't call me sweetie" Rose spat. Sarina grabbed Rose by the throat and released her bindings,

"argh" rose was being dragged by the throat until she was brought out onto a veranda where she could see the Red horned army of Night-o-sphere demons.

"as long as I have this city I will take over the rest of the world" shock arose inside Rose.

"but wasn't that vision supposed to me be taking over the world, or have you decided to take over since I no longer want that."

"it was never you in the beginning rose. You always did believe what you saw, like how I never died in the first place." A smile crossed her face before she through Rose. She was flung to the centre of the room and the bindings latched onto her bruised wrist once again.

"mmm" Marceline came back over and licked the blood off her face.

"get out of my face bitch" Marceline wiped the blood leaking from rose's mouth and licked it up the crimson liquid. Her eye's went wide and filled with fury.

"your blood is thin, that means you're pregnant! And It's Finn's isn't it" Marceline pulled back a fist to try and hit rose in the gut.

"no!" Rose clutched her gut in fear of her un born child. But the kick never connected, se opened an eye to see Marceline's red boot in front of her face, but it was frozen still. Marceline struggled against the pull of the Sarina's power, but she was lifted up and moved away.

"so my daughter is pregnant again, I thought you have known better since the last time"

" shut up, JUST SHUT UP" a painful memory played through rose's mind (A/N tell you in the talk thing at the end of this chapter)

"you're a failure rose, your no daughter of mine" Rose broke down in tears.

"Finn where are you?, I need you, please Help me baby" and she went to her knees and cried.

**Back to Finn**

It was quite the shock when a black dragon had appeared over the candy kingdom, all the guards went on high alert. A score of archers lined the dragon up. They were about to fire when Finn leapt from the Obelisk.

"I have come to see Pebbles" the guards lowered their weapons and let Finn past, Alisha and obelisk landed down next and waited in the courtyard.

"I'm hungry" announced Alisha and she laughed when she heard obelisk stomach growl.

"yeah two days of flying does that to you, come on let's go find something to eat." The guards were worried for what a dragon was going to eat.

Finn was greeted by Peppermint butler and was escorted to the throne where Princess Bubblegum was waiting.

"Finn what is the matter" Finn walked all the way up to Princess Bubblegum and hugged her, the gesture shocked her but what he told her next made her want to cry.

"Jake is dead" a tear stroke her grace's face, what was she going to tell lady and her kids

"I'm sorry for your loss Finn" he didn't respond he just hugged tighter.

"I need Flame princess" Finn said.

"what!"

"I said I need flame princess" Finn said again.

"that is out of the question, not after what she did to my kingdom Finn and why do you need her anyway?"

"Rose has been kidnapped and a kingdom has been seized" PB gasped.

"why didn't you just say so, she is in the lower dungeon" Finn raced off and Peppermint butler came running in.

"your highness, there is a problem with the marrow"

Finn raced as fast as he could to the lower dungeon. As he got deeper and deeper the temperature got and there was less guards around, he was sweating bullets when he finally reached her cell, there was one poor guard sitting next to the cell.

"I need to be let in" said Finn, the guard thought he was crazy, but it didn't matter. It is nt like they could blame him for getting roasted alive. He unlocked the door and Finn walked in.

"flame princess I need your help" the room was chard black and there was red embers every where.

"Finn is that you?" the fiery princess formed in front of Finn.

"Hey Fire girl long time no see" a smile appeared on her bright face.

"oh Finn, it has been so lonely being In here" she went to hug him, but he stopped her.

"fire remember" she stopped

"oh yeah sorry, so what's this help you were talking about?" she sat in the corner and looked contently at Finn.

"rose has been Kidnapped." Finn was getting distressed again, but he had to stay solid.

"oh so you want me to help that bitch, well forget it there is no way in hell I am doing that." She face her back to him

"but the that have kidnapped her have taken over a kingdom as well, and that means that they are going to keep going until they reach your father's kingdom as well.

"so my father will stop them"

"did I mention they took over the demon kingdom" this time FP flinched.

"s-so, my father will still defeat them" she was being arrogant, why did he onlycome for her when he needed help.

"she's pregnant as well"

"what?, she's pregnant, rose is pregnant, is it yours?" Finn nodded

"oh fine I will help" Finn jumped up and down.

"but I get to babysit sometimes okay" that's when Finn stopped jumping, he was going to have to think about that. Suddenly a guard came bursting into the room, screaming something about the marrow and a dragon before he ran back out.

"oh crap follow me" Finn ran out and Flame princess followed.

"what is this about a dragon?" said FP she was getting excited. Since she was stuck down there for a while there was nothing to do so any action is good action.

Finn and FP soon arrived out the front of the castle and it was pretty apparent that Obelisk was trying to kill The morrow, Princess Bubblegum was trying to stop the Marrow , while Alisha was doing the same to Obelisk.

"I will stop this" Finn pulled the blood demon sword, both Obelisk and The Marrow got riled up once again.

"I will handle this Finn" FP charged at obelisk.

"stop he will kill you" Finn reached out only to get burned By FP

"now Dragon sit!" FP shot a flame straight up the chin of Obelisk. And he sat looking at the fire elemental, FP then lit up her fiery arm again.

"Want some more" she shot a ball of fire into his gut, making Obelisk fly back into wall and she continued to do so.

"Alisha why aren't you stopping her hurt Obelisk" Alisha was just standing around with a smile on her face.

"because she is doing the right thing" Finn was confused, as he looked closer however he could see Obelisk was enjoying the fire.

"Have I ever told you how much I love dragons!" FP cried on the belly of obelisk. Sending bursts of flames into the happy dragon.

"oh this just got weird" Finn just sat on the ground and sighed, he was about to go to war and rescue his love one and unborn child yet here he is.

"are we ready to go" Princess bubble gum came out in one of her science suits.

"wait your coming?" Finn never expected this to happen.

"yeah of course I am coming, Rose is Just as much a friend to me as you" Finn shrugged as Princess bubble-gum hopped on the marrow and since FP was Finished playing with Obelisk it was time to go.

"please keep the Princess safe Finn" Said peppermint butler. Finn saluted him, before taking off into the sunset with Flame princess and Bubblegum right behind.

"are you ready for this Finn, there is no turning back" said Alisha.

"are you kidding, I am never ready" he sighed as he sat down on obelisk's back, how was he going to defeat Marceline and Sarina.

"Finn can I tell you something" she turned around and faced Finn.

"sure, what's up?" she stayed silent for a moment.

"I am scared about failing Finn, this is important to not just me but my entire village and Obelisk, he was born and raised there by me, so it holds a lot of significance to us" Alisha huddled into a ball and shield herself with her wings.

"everything will be Fine, you don't have to worry, because I am scared as well. We both have a lot on the line, I have Rose and my child and you have your village. But if we work together then everything will be fine" Alisha opened her wings, and let a little smile shine through, for a second Finn thought she looked like rose.

" thanks Finn" she turned around and kept focus on the sky ahead.

' don't worry baby I'm coming, everything will be all right' Finn thought to himself.

**Yay chapter 26 haha.**

**Rose: great chapter Slake.**

**Sarina: yes it is very good, but I think you should inform the viewers of your next project.**

**Slake: oh yeah, well valuable readers, IT'S OFFICIAL I have decided to create a story about rose telling Finn about her past, it will be set after the events of this book, it will have funny scenarios, gruesome twists and a plot to die for. I hope you guys read the next book coming up as I am going to call it, Save my soul: Reconcile I bet you readers cant wait huh! Lol**

**Rose: I now I cant wait.**

**Slake: oh plus it will feature old and new Characters from this book. Anyway I gotta go and study talk to you guys later.**

**Sarina: good bye**

**Rose: bye bye :D**

**Joseph: have a nice evening.**

**Rose: hey who was in my room while we were gone.**

**Joseph/Slake: shit RUN! *dash out of room***

**Rose: GET BACK HERE.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rose: okay people, I want lights over there and the big stage up here and *slake walks in***

**Slake: what are you doing? * looks at all the workers***

**Rose: I am setting up for the big finale **

**Slake: well I guess we will get straight into it and leave the talking to the end * Sarina and joseph appeared dressed like the workers.**

**Sarina/Joseph/ Rose: slake333does not own Adventure Time but he is the creator of us.**

**Alright time to play the dramatic end.**

The village was covered in was covered in a thick fog, it covered everything except the top of the highest part of the tower.

"this looks like a trap Finn" Alisha said, Obelisk let out a little growl in agreement.

"I know, but we came here to get back rose and your village, so there is no alternative" Finn looked over the side of obelisk trying his best to see something, Flame princess came up behind him.

"I can feel a lot of heat down there Finn, there must be thousands of them" a slightly scared princess backed away.

"hey Finn do you think Princess bubble gum made it to Caroline's island in time"

"I hope so" they sent Princess bubble gum to get Caroline, they hope that her father has decided to help.

"yeah well she better hurry up or-" Alisha saw a slight flicker of flame from the village below, it suddenly came flying up towards them.

"INCOMING!" shouted Flame Princess, obelisk swerved almost throwing the three of the of his big shiny back. It missed them by a second and went flying overhead until gravity decided to claim it once again.

"that was close, they seem to have gotten defence's up very quickly"

"just shut up and fly Alisha" shouted Flame Princess shouted again as more and more flaming balls of fire came hurtling out of the fog.

"shit" Alisha gritted her teeth as obelisk had to move on his own, Alisha was to focused on the flaming infernos of death Obelisk had no idea which way to fly, he managed to miss two more but on the last one he spun upside down making Finn fall from his back.

"oh my glob!" cried Finn as he began to plummet towards the ground.

"Obelisk!" Alisha pulled on his frilled neck and he dived after Finn. They began to go faster and faster, until Finn was floating just in front of Alisha. She reached out to grab him but her small arms were just out of reach.

"the grounds getting closer, were going to crash" Said Flame Princess as she gripped onto the tail of Obelisk like a mad women.

"we'll be Fine!" shouted the little demon girl, she grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him back onto obelisk, but before she could tell Him to pull up a flaming iron ball clipped Obelisk's wing, he tried to pull up but now was just spinning.

"Shit, Princess fly!" Flame princess took off into the sky like a jet. Alisha wrapped her tiny arms under Finns and she spread her wings, the pressure hurting her as she took into the sky, to leave Obelisk crashing towards the sky. she saw Obelisk hit the ground like a ragdoll and side futher into the open plain in front of the village.

"Alisha, go, Go Alisha" Finn was a little shaken after free falling for glob knows how many time. she flew as best she could towards her faithful companion. In hopes he was okay.

"Obelisk!" she landed and let go of Finn, she could easily see Obelisk's damaged wing. She rushed over and put her head to his neck, she then leant back and let out a sigh.

"he is fine just knocked out" Finn and Flame Princess let out a sigh of relief as well.

"we have bigger problems" Finn pointed to the fog of the village as it began to clear, they stood in shock at all of the red Night-o-sphere demons lining the walls and the towers, a group of about twenty came charging, at the three of them, Finn ducked under one, swing it plunged his Demon blood sword deep into its belly making it scream a horrible death.

"die you bastards!" Alisha, even knowing she was small moved very fast, she sliced open the throat of one, then two more before they could even see her, Finn blocked the strike of another then grabbed his wrist and spun round making another red demon kill his fellow comrade , the startled reaction gave Finn the time take off the his arm. Flame Princess looked on in awe at how cool Finn just looked and how funny it was to see the other red demons backing away from him with looks of shock and fear.

"Princess a little help if you please" Alisha ripped the wings off a another opponent and used them as a shield against three others.

"oh sorry" Flame princess took to the air and laid waste to the rest of the charging group.

"why didn't you do that before" Said Finn as he wiped the blood off his shirt.

"sorry I was distracted" she smiled, all the while a smarter demon had snuck up onto Obelisk back and prepare to jump onto Finn and slice him up with his sword.

"DIE!" he shouted, he launched himself sword high and brought it down, but he forgot he was literally standing on a dragon. Obelisk opened his mouth and launched himself at the mid air Demon, he caught, him by the leg and flung him into the ground, before he ate him whole.

"oh so look who wakes up now huh" Alisha patted Obelisk Frilled neck.

"can he fly?" asked Finn as he walked around Obelisk.

"not with a wing that damaged"

"so what do we do now?" said Flame princess as she watched the advancing army.

"FP could you put up a fire wall" Finn was getting worried, if they can't get over the wall, then there stuck fighting the entire army and for the four of them against at least five thousand, the odds weren't in the favour.

"there is no point raising a fire wall, they would simply fly over it" Said Alisha.

"then I guess this is it, Alisha I am sorry I couldn't save your village" she gave Finn a sad smile and extended her claws.

"it's okay Finn, I was only doing it for Obelisk" she watched as the army began to pick up speed.

"FP I'm sorry for dragging you into this" he bowed his head in sorrow.

"ah don't worry about it Finn, at least I am not in that cell anymore" she gave a little dance, to show her happiness.

"and Obelisk, you are the most heroic Dragon I have ever met" the mighty black dragon let out a puff of satisfied smoke before he to, began to prepare for battle. Finally Finn whispered to himself.

"I am sorry I wasn't able to save you Rose" a single tear stroked his cheek and fell to the ground, he could feel the fear from Alisha as she awaited her doom, and the battle ready Flame elemental.

The army of night-o-sphere demons were finally in close enough before Finn let out a mighty battle cry.

"Charge!" he took off at the demons sword raised high and he jumped, luckily for him he jumped a little to high as a black object crashed into the ground under him, the force of it hitting the ground sent him flying backwards, he crashed onto his back.

"ah shit did I just kill Finn" said one crew member to the his buddy, his mate pulled out a telescope and looked at the boy lying on the ground.

"yep, he is as dead as a door knob"

"a fuck, the captains gonna hate me for this." He spat.

"she already does, oh wait a minute he's moving"

"of thank the seven sea's, And what do ya mean she already hates me"

Finn opened his eyes and could see a ship appear from a cloud, it was massive and had a lot of cannons on the side of it.

"did anyone get the licence and registration" he said before getting up. he read the the name on the side of the ship and jumped in the air with joy. It was the Harpoon and that meant.

"she made it" Alisha shouted. All of them could see Caroline leaning over the side of her glorious ship and waving.

"I brought Friends" Caroline cheered as five massive ships appeared from behind hers, it made her ship seemed so tiny in comparison. And at the head was none other than the king of pirates.

"all right men, it's time to fight." All of the crew lined up the red army and prepared to fire.

Caroline looked at her father as he nodded towards her.

"alright man your battle stations, you boys in blue it's time to get your home back." All the armed demons spread the wings and readied their weapons.

All was ready, the stage was set and the fight was about to begin.

"princess bubble gum, can you take me to Finn" Caroline walked to the side of the ship.

"of course, oh marrow" she called and the mighty bird appeared.

"joseph, your in charge from here on okay" she smiled towards her lover.

"okay, but only if you promise me one thing" a flaming fireball whizzed over the ship.

"yeah what is it?"

"come back safely, we need our captain back in one piece" she looked at her crew, they were bowing.

"I will" she climbed on board the marrow and they took to the ground.

"okay men, OPEN FIRE!" he ordered. The volley of cannon fire crashed into the red army taking out hundreds of soldiers and scatter the rest to the skies.

"alright, boys let's show these guys what were made of, ATTACK!" the Demons in blue took to the air and began striking at the at those who came to close, blood began to rain from the sky as they mercilessly calved into their enemy.

The marrow had to dodge attackers and fiery flames of fire launched from the catapults below. They managed to reach the ground safely.

"where is Finn?" said Bubble gum , they couldn't see what was going on with all the fighting on the ground, a Night-o- sphere demon charged at the two, but was put down with a bullet from Caroline's flintlock pistol.

"there he is" said Bubble gum, she could see jumping from demon to demon cutting and stabbing as he went, Caroline saw two Red demons ganging up on a blue one and beating the crap out of him with clubs, she shot one in the back and Finn killed the other one before, he help the Blue Demon up.

" and look there is Alisha and obelisk, but where's FP" Obelisk swung his tail taking out at least ten Red Demons. Alisha was cheering him and protecting his back from the Flying ones that tried to sneak in a critical hit, Finally before they noticed Bubble gum and Caroline, Obelisk let out a massive breath of fire, it was set alight a horde of demons in front of him, one took to the sky, he thought he was lucky before the flame seem to start following him.

"what the hell is going on" he screamed as the flame caught up to him and set him alight. It manifested into the Flame elemental.

"oh that's where she was hiding" said Caroline, they all met in the centre of carnage.

"how many have you killed" said Finn.

"at a hundred, it got easier when the backup arrived" she set gave a small laugh as she killed another.

"what about you Caroline?"

"not many, probably two" Flame Princess laughed.

"hey I just got here" she shut up instantly as the village gates opened and more Night-o-sphere demons came flooding out, they closed soon after. Then explosion lit the sky up as one of the airships was hit, and set crashing to the ground, luckily it wasn't hers.

"we have to do something about the catapults" Alisha spoke up over the battle.

"I can get those gates down and you and Obelisk can get Finn to the palace and take care of the catapults at the same time." She nodded and the mighty beast let out a roar making some of the demons who were about to attack them back away in fear.

"alright, Finn jump on" Finn climbed up onto Obelisk and they prepare to run.

"how fast can he run" said Finn.

"Fast enough" Alisha replied, she saw a good sword on the ground, it was about three times her size with a thick handle.

Caroline waved up to her ship and hoped that the idiot with the telescope was watching.

"sir, your daughter is pointing at the village gates, I think she wants us to destroy them"

"finally. boys load the special weapon" Hex said. The crew loaded a very large bomb, that they dug up, it looked like a pear and had a square fin.

At this moment joseph was navigating his way through the flaming balls of fire with ease, he saw what the king of pirates was loading into a massive cannon, and to be honest he almost shat himself.

"he is going to kill us all" he began waving his arms around trying to catch the other ships attention.

"ARE YOU NUTS THAT'S AN ATOM BOMB, YOUR GOING TO KILL ALL OF US" he shouted and shouted but it was no use, he was to far away.

"fire the main cannon!" he ordered. And they sent the dooms day device at the gate. The battle literally went still as it came hurtling down, they watched and waited, finally the bomb hit, joseph after realising that he wasn't dead, picked himself of the deck and looked over the side and he saw the bomb all crumpled and destroy, and so was the hole right half side of the wall.

"oh for the love of glob it was a dud, he took control of the airship and looked at the crew.

"well what are you waiting for, keep firing" the signal off the harpoons guns started the battle below once more.

"alright Finn lets go, FP open a path" Flame Princess let out a line of raw flame, burning and destroying every creature in it's sights, a lot of the Blue demons were lucky they didn't get hit. With a mighty roar, Obelisk set off full charge, he was almost as fast as the train Finn used to ride on back at the candy kingdom.

"I'm coming rose" he shouted.

**Up in the shamans chamber.**

"you are almost there Rosette, why not just give in" Said Sarina as she stood over the weak form of Rose. The bindings had almost drained her of all her life, but she was still fighting, for her child and for Finn.

"I will never, you old hag" she barely managed to get those words out before Marceline put her foot upon her head.

"shut up slut or I will turn your head into baby food" she pressed hard to get her point across. But she stopped and walked to the massive window arch, she peered out and could see the battle, it wasn't going good for them.

"the army isn't going so well" She said.

"I know Marceline, but it won't matter, once my daughter is dead. I will be stronger then all of them." She let a feral grin cross her face, turning her into the evil she was hiding for all her life.

"I know but that better real soon because, you just lost all your catapults and a black dragon is scaling the tower."

"what! But that's impossible, not this soon. Wait here and make sure no one saves her, I will deal with this matter myself." Sarina walked out of the chamber and left Marceline alone.

"ugh why do I have to be the bitch sitter" She said.

"Finn, help me" Rose said.

"yeah like that will happen, he is nothing but a weak little boy, hey he didn't even last long in bed." Marceline let out a laugh that hurt Rose's ears .

"well any guy wouldn't last long when they are in bed with a monster" seconds later Rose was pinned to the ground with a sword inches from her eye.

"fuck you, you're the monster, you screwed my life over and took what was mine, you were the one planning to kill me" Marceline growled.

"yeah and I regret it"

"yeah fucking right, I might as well just kill you now" Marceline raised her sword high. But as she looked up she could see the ceiling cracking, and the floor began to shake, she stood up and looked out the arch way, there was Sarina waiting on the bridge and on the other side was a mighty big dragon, and so was Finn and another demon girl.

**On the bridge**

"so you finally came hero, I guess you're here to save the damsel in distress" Sarina laughed.

"where is she you evil bitch?" Finn charged, demon blood sword in hand. He lunged at the midsection but she parried and sent him flying backwards.

"your weak" Sarina said before she sent thorned vines at the trio.

"Obelisk!" the mighty black dragon, obeyed and set fire to them before they got to close.

"your big friend there is going to be quite the problem little girl." Alisha just snorted in response.

"yeah, but I am not the dragons keeper for nothing you know" Alisha sat on top of Obelisk.

"Finn get up here now" Finn climbed up and waited for what to happen next.

"get ready Finn" she said before Obelisk stood on his hind legs and let out torrent of Fire at Sarina.

"like that will work" Sarina said she just simply raised a shield and blocked it. But as the fire stopped and Obelisk stood on all four again, she could see that Finn and the little demon girl were gone.

"what, but how?" she turned around as Finn entered the arch way, and it was sealed by Alisha.

"yeah, that's right you just got outsmarted by someone younger then you" Alisha stuck out her tongue, before the real battle began.

Finn entered the Room, it was dimly lit then when he was in there before. He could hardly see to the other side of the room, if it wasn't for the nearby window it would be pitch black.

"Finn i- I'm over here" Rose struggled to sit up.

"ROSE!" Finn ran to his lovers side an cut the bindings on her wrists. She hugged him with all her might could allow.

"oh Finn you came for me" she began to cry into his chest.

"are you okay, did they hurt you, oh my god did they kill the." Finn couldn't say it, he didn't want to say it in case it might be true.

"no the baby's fine Finn, our baby is fine" she let off a small smile before she buried her face into his chest again, oh how she had missed his smell and his touch.

"well, isn't this touching little reunion" Marceline came out from the shadows, with a sword glistening in what little light there was, a rage built up inside Finn, he wanted revenge, for his brother and for what she has done to Rose.

"wait Finn stop!" Rose tried to stop him but he had already picked up his demon blood sword and walked over to Marceline.

"fuck you" was all Finn said as he began to strike at Marceline. Their swords shone and created sparks as the clashed together, Finn kicked Marceline fair in the gut, she managed to block his next attack but ended being shoved against the wall, cracks began to appear all though the wall as the fighting on the bridge continued. The was small pockets of light coming through and burning the vampire queen.

"agh your taking you god damn time Finn just hurry already and kill me" Marceline spat, Finn smiled and dragged Marceline across the wall, a larger crack appeared and Finn put her face straight in the sunlight.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed as the sun burned away at her skin, Finn was finally getting his revenge and for some reason he was begging to enjoy.

"I want you to feel the pain Marceline, I want to you to suffer like you made my brother do." He smiled as flesh began to peel away from her face.

"Finn please stop!" Rose stumbled onto two legs, but collapsed onto her knees, Finn threw Marceline over in the shadows where she struggled to breath, he then rushed over to Rose and put her arms around her.

"don't become what they are Finn, don't give into the evil that has shown itself to you, trust me I have been there and it isn't pleasant" a tear fell from Finn's eye.

"but what about my brother, he is dead because of her." He Held rose tighter.

"your brother would frown upon what you were about to do, he wouldn't want to see you like this, I don't want to see you like this" she gave Finn a like kiss on the cheek, and snuggled into his arms once more.

"our baby doesn't need to see you like this" and with that Finn Finally broke down.

"I'm sorry, I so sorry, what have I done" Finn hugged rose again, a shiny light came from his shirt and they looked down, Finn's necklace was shining he pull it out and it point at rose's shirt, suddenly her necklace began to shine as well. The goblin hands on the chains linked together and a warmth filled their bodies.

"for some reason I feel complete" said Rose.

"so do I " Finn agreed. A coughing noise came from the shadows as Marceline tried to crawl away her face slowly healing.

"just let her go Finn she won't make it far" Rose held his hand and watched as Marceline crawled into a the secret passage they used to escape.

"lets get out of here" Finn lifted rose up a large roar came from outside. The everything went to hell, Obelisk came crashing through the barrier that was set up by Alisha. Finn had to dive with Rose in his arms to get out of the way. When the dust settled Finn was shocked to see Obelisk was cut in several place's the black dragon tried to stand up, but he fell to his side, breathing heavily.

"what a waste of time" Sarina walked through the door, She was holding Alisha by the clothes, Finn didn't know whether she was dead or unconscious because she was bleeding badly. Sarina through her in the direction Of Obelisk, she slid and stopped just in front of the dragon's belly.

"ah it looks like I was too late" She sneered.

" surrender and I will let you live" Finn had picked up his sword and held it in front of him.

"you think you can beat me boy, then come, show me what you got" Sarina floated to the centre of the room. She extended her claws.

"but first have a taste at what your about to experience" Sarina Raised her arms to the roof, a rumbling began and the roof began to crack apart, more and more light shone through as the roof was literally ripped from the walls.

**Outside on battle field.**

"sir where losing pressure in the main system, we are going to crash" joseph held tight to the steering as the ship began to erratically go out of control.

"alright, get every one of this air ship" he was about to shout out orders when another man shouted.

" ay look at that" everyone on the ship stopped and stared as they saw the roof of the highest building being lifted off its foundations .

"hey how much longer will she hold" joseph asked

"about five more minutes maybe more" the crew member said.

"alright every one vacate the ship, I am about to go on a suicide mission." No one moved they just looked at joseph.

"I said-" a crew member cut him off.

"we know what ya said, but we aint going anywhere, we are with you on this one mate." A smile crossed joseph's face.

"alright men hold.

**Back at the fight.**

The pieces of the roof began to break apart and swirl around the tower, it was like a vortex of raw power and they were standing in the eye of it.

"well human, what are you waiting for?" Finn snapped out of his stupor and charged at Sarina, a force pushed into him but he still charged on. Sarina pulled a large chunk of roof from the cyclone and barely miss Finn with it. He launched into the air, front flipping so he could dodge another piece of roof.

"take this " he shouted, he swung and his sword went clean through her. She crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from body.

"hahaha" Sarina laughed, she stood up again, Finn turned around and stood back in horror.

"that went straight through you should be dead" Finn fell to his knees as a force began to pull him towards Sarina.

"you can't kill what doesn't have a soul" she said, Finn was dragged across the ground and he was soon in front of Sarina, Rose only watched in horror as she was too weak to move.

"you think your little soul can save you" she lifted Finn of the ground and ripped the necklace from his throat.

"a soul is what makes you weak, a soul is what allows you to die" she reached out and ripped rose's necklace with a vine, it wrapped around her body before handing the little trinket to Sarina.

"let her go" Finn struggled as best he could.

"these little things are useless" she took Finn's sword and wrapped them around the handle, before she threw it into a piece of roof that was floating in the vortex, Finn struggled even harder.

"oh you want those back do you, well go fetch" Finn was choked harder before he to was sucked into the vortex.

"FINN!" rose cried out, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"don't waste your effort, he is already dead. Now come here" the vine began to drag rose towards her mother.

"come sweetie don't you want to be with your mother." She sneered, she was getting closer and closer.

"hey don't touch her!" Finn's voice echoed over the Vortex's rumbling.

"you should have died, show yourself" Sarina couldn't see where he was at all.

"hey you want to know why a soul is stronger" Finn laughed.

"Finn, where are you" rose was happy to hear his voice but the fact she couldn't see him either was making her scared.

"a soul allows us to be stronger because we actually care about others, a person with no soul doesn't care at all about others.

"what are you saying boy?" Sarina was getting really annoyed.

"what I am trying to say is if I have a soul and I care about someone ,I won't die until I know that everyone I care about is safe."

"you will still die human" Sarina tried to move the chunks of rock around to see him. Bu it wasn't working. Then the dragon began to wake as well, she had to stop him otherwise things were going to get troublesome real quick.

"come out or the dragon and your friend there as well will die" she held a chunk of roof in front of her and slowly spun it she looked everywhere but still couldn't see him.

"COME OUT NOW!" she commanded she heard rose gasp.

" have you ever survived inside a cyclone before" Sarina looked in front of her and sure enough Finn had jumped off the rock she was going to kill the dragon with. He pulled back his sword and she could see that the necklaces were glowing a golden hue.

"because I have and after the first one you can easily survive the next" he pushed his sword forward and it pierced her chest.

"you're going to die Sarina" the sword began to glow the same gold as the sword.

"what, I will not let this happen!" A beam of darkness shot forth into the sky, sending Rose and Finn in the direction Obelisk.

"Rose what's happening?" the darkness was turning the sky pitch black.

"she is trying to let her darkness into the world, we have to stop her now, but I don't know how we can."

"Rose, I love you and I want you to stay safe okay" Finn kissed Rose on the lips, the vortex around them stopped as the darkness intensified. The harpoon and its crew appeared out of the blue.

"come on we have to leave now!" joseph was standing on the bow of the ship. Obelisk picked up Alisha in his mouth and gentle carried her over to the ship. Some of the crew grabbed a hold of her and carried her aboard.

"wait what do you mean Finn?" Finn began carrying her towards the ship.

"I love you rose" joseph grabbed rose by the arm and hauled her onto the ship aswell.

"wait Finn, don't do it, Finn. FINN I LOVE YOU!" Obelisk began to push the ship away, he was to injured to get a on board plus he would surely slow it down.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy" Finn began to walked towards Sarina and the glowing sword in her chest.

"I love you Rose and I always will, I have had quite the adventure with you, I wish I could continue it, to see my child grow, to teach them about our adventures, oh I wish I could but this is the end for me, I really do love you."

Finn reached for the sword and wrapped his hand around the handle.

"goodbye Ro-" something solid wrapped itself around his waist, and yanked him away from the sword. Finn was thrown off the tower, he was sent crashing straight into a group of people.

"hey what the hell?" Finn's vision cleared and he could see a smiling joseph, a semi-conscious Alisha and a crying rose.

"wait!, how did I get" Finn shot up and out of the crowd he ran to the front of the ship, on the tower was Obelisk and he was slowly approaching the sword, joseph brought Alisha next to Finn.

"he has a message for you Finn" she said.

"how is that possible?"

"just listen" Alisha's eye rolled back and a new voice came from her mouth.

"**Finn the human, you have much more of your life to experience, I will not let yourself die because you think it is heroic. I have lived a longer time then you human and it is time for me to go, I want you to look after this little one as she will be sad after I leave. Good bye Finn the human and thank you for my last adventure"** the link between Alisha and Obelisk was severed and she began to cry.

They all stood and watched as the Night-o-sphere demons were being sucked into the darkness, and how Obelisk limped towards Sarina. Rose held Finn tight as she began to cry as well. Finally Obelisk grabbed onto both sides of Sarina and looked her in the eyes.

"I shall not die, I shall not die, I shall not die" Sarina kept saying like a mantra.

"**do you know what the soul of a dragon is?" ** Obelisk wrapped his wings around her and leaned in closer, she stopped speaking as if waiting for an answer.

"**the soul of a dragon is their flame"** Finally Obelisk opened his mouth over Sarina as she let out a scream. The flame poured over her like a blanket and, the air around the tower began to slow down and collapse in on itself. Obelisk and Sarina were engulfed in darkness. it turned into a bright white light and exploded outward sending a shock wave towards the Harpoon

"crap we have lost control people. Prepare for a rough landing!" a man steering ship shouted. The explosion sent them hurting towards what was towards the trees near the battlefield. Everyone held on tight before they finally it hit the ground.

"hello! Is any one alive down there" Caroline and Flame Princess boarded what was left of the ship, the explosion they saw was massive, but it seemed to have one the battle, most of the night-o-sphere demons were sucked into it, leaving only a little to finish off.

"hello?" Flame princess shouted.

" oh no Caroline, what if they didn't make it." The thought of never seeing Finn or any of the others ever again would drive her insane.

"mmm, over here" Finn lifted a chunk of metal off Rose, Alisha and himself. Caroline rushed over and began to help straight away and began to help.

"hey there is more over here" Flame Princess lifted more metal off Joseph and some men.

"and here too" pretty soon all of the crew were on the feet and pretty much unharmed.

"we came out of that better then I thought" said joseph as he was embraced By Caroline.

"oh hello captain" she kissed him straight on the lips.

"are you okay rose" Finn helped her up and put an arm under hers to support her.

"I am fine, what about Alisha" the said girl was unconscious again but still breathing.

"I will get her" all of the crew bowed with one arm over their chest as Hex boarded the ship. He walked over and picked up the small demon girl.

"oh she looks just like you when you were little Caroline"

"oh heck she does" Caroline replied getting a laugh out of everyone. Everyone walked up the side of the ship, they hit the edge a cheer went into the air. Everyone was standing in front of the ship, demons, pirates and even some of the civilians had come to see if everything was alright. They were all clapping and chanting Finn's name, he raised a hand and they cheered louder, but he shouted for them to stop.

"this victory today, does not belong to me, this victory belongs to those who have lost there lives, like my brother Jake and Obelisk the dragon, even those who are close to you. This day we shall call in history, The battle of Two souls in remembrance of those we have lost."

The chanting changed to long live their souls, Finn held Rose's hand as they walked into the crowd.

"it's time to go home Rose" he smiled and she smiled back.

"when I am next to you I am always home." And they walked to the sound of cheering.

**Three months later**

"I miss you bro, I really do" Finn visited the grave of his brother every day, whenever he had a problem he would come here and talk it out with Jake. Alisha's village had rebuilt since then and she was named the new shaman due to her heroic acts in the battle, she was glad to take the position and even erected a statue of Obelisk in his honour, she knew he would be happy to have that.

Carolina and joseph, with the permission of her father Hex the king of pirates. Married, they are currently traveling the world and going on wacky adventures, Finn and rose recently received a letter from them saying that Caroline is pregnant, the couple were so happy they even bought and airship for the unborn child.

Flame princess took over leadership of the fire kingdom and her father is happily enjoying retirement in a volcano.

Hudson Abedeer took control over the Night-o-sphere again, he is currently searching for his daughter Marceline who disappeared at the battle, so far he has had no luck in the search but he won't give up hope.

"Finn, honey are you here?" Rose walked around the big tree that shaded the grave of Jake the magical dog.

"hey beautiful I was just talking to Jake" she walked over and wrapped her arm under his.

"well it's time to go back to the tree house dinner is almost ready." Finn gave her a loving hug before he realised.

"that baby bump of yours is getting bigger." He laughed and she returned with a giggle.

"well buddy I better go eat, oh and by the way Lady say's the kids are going fine and you shouldn't worry about them, they have already learned speak the alphabet" Rose and Finn walked away towards the tree house.

"hey Finn"

"yeah honey?"

"I thinks it is time I told you my past, I mean if you want me to" she blushed a response.

"I would like that" the held hands all the rest of the way home.

The wind brushed away a leaf at the bottom of Jake's tomb stone it says.

_His soul will always be with us._

**Rose: oh my glob, I'm crying.**

**Sarina: that was the ending of a lifetime slake.**

**Joseph: shit my life feels so shit after reading that.**

**Slake: wow, im sorry I really did cry while writing the end of this ( no seriously I did cy)**

**Rose: I can't believe it's finally over** .

**Slake: yeah neither can this the book I will never forget.**

**Rose: oh thank you for the wonderful adventure slake.**

**Slake: don't worry guys I will see you in the next book**

**Sarina: well thank you Slake and until next time *Fades away***

**Joseph: heck of a ride man, heck of a ride. Can't wait for the next one. *high fives slake then Fades away***

**Rose: *looks at slake***

**Slake: * looks at Rose* okay fine.**

**Rose: *Runs and gives slake a hug* I don't want to go.**

**Slake: hey, what did I say before. we will see each other again soon.**

**Rose: I know but I don't want to go.**

**Slake: will you go for a cookie **

**Rose: no**

**Slake: will you go for a kiss.**

**Rose: okay but only a little one on the lips**

**Slake: okay * leans in slowly and kisses rose on the lips***

**Rose: see you again soon slake *winks then fades away***

**Slake: she put that act didn't she, oh well, ladies and gentlemen this is the ending for (save my soul) I hope you have enjoyed the adventure that I have had the pleasure of creating for you, it brings me sadness to finish it, but I also brings a chance at a new adventure, I hope to start SAVE MY SOUL: RECONCILE soon so please be on the lookout for it and again thank you.**

"**the greatest wars have not been fought by swords or guns, the greatest wars have been won and fought by nothing but words"- unknown**


End file.
